Coco, Vanille et Chocolat
by Arya39
Summary: Un garçon aux cheveux blancs, une fille aux cheveux châtains et un autre garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Et je vais vous raconter une année de leur vie, une année à Poudlard... Bon alors, il y aura de la violence, du harcèlement, de la romance mais PAS de plan à trois! Donc pas de soucis, vous pouvez lire ;)
1. Le mensonge

Ohayo! Je sais ce premier chapitre pour une première fic fait court, mais disons qu'il fait un peu office de prologue. Enfin, c'est surtout que sur mon carnet et Open office, il paraissait long...et j'ai pas fais gaffe ^^'  
Bon chapitre quand même :)

Le mensonge

Hermione ferma sa malle, la donna à son père et rejoignit sa mère au rez-de-chaussée pendant qu'il la descendait pour la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Prête pour ta nouvelle année ?

\- Oh on n'y est pas encore papa, répondit Hermione. La rentrée est dans deux semaines.

\- Oui, mais on ne te verra pas pour le départ ma chérie ! S'exclama sa mère.

\- T'inquiète maman, je vous enverrai des lettres.

\- Allez les filles, vous montez ou je pars sans vous !

\- On arrive ! Crièrent les deux femmes.

Le trajet se déroula tranquillement. Arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, Hermione fit ses adieux à ses parents, puis demanda une chambre à Tom le barman, qui l'aida ensuite à monter sa valise.

\- Enfin ! Fit-elle en s'effondrant dans on lit.

Depuis sa deuxième année, Hermione passait les deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été au Chaudron Baveur en faisant croire à ses parents qu'elle y rejoignait une amie. Il n'en n'était rien : depuis sa première année, la jeune fille n'avait réussi à se faire ne serait-ce qu'un ami. Elle se faisait harceler par un groupe de Serpentards qui se faisait appelé « Les Quatre Serpents ». Quel nom original, n'est-ce pas ? Il se constituait de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, héritiers de deux des plus puissantes familles de sorciers, ainsi que de Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley, issus de familles moindres mais tout aussi dangereuses. Toujours fourgués avec eux, Pansy Parkinson, jeune fille écervelée et complètement folle de Malefoy, bien qu'elle vienne d'une famille de même rang. Comme quoi, la richesse ne fait pas tout. Il y avait aussi Théodore Nott, mais lui, il était tellement effacé qu'on l'oubliait souvent. Hermione ne savait rien de lui, mis à part qu'il était son rival Serpentard au niveau intellect, mais avait encore un peu d'espoir pour lui. Ainsi que pour Ginny/Ginnevra Weasley, petite amie de Potter mais moins hargneuse que son frère.

Voilà, à cause de sa manie à lever la main avant que le professeur n'ai finit de poser sa question, pour y apporter une réponse toujours correcte, et de son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor, elle était le souffre douleur tout désigné pour les Serpentards. Dont cinq ¾ parmi eux, et les plus dangereux. Résultat, elle se retrouvait seule contre l'école toute entière. Il faut dire qu'avec des parents dentistes, elle n'irait pas loin, niveau influence. Les professeurs étaient passifs, même si Dumbledore, le directeur, avait mainte fois essayer de l'aider, mais la jeune fille le repoussait à chaque fois, lui disant qu'elle était assez marginale comme ça et qu'elle se débrouillerait. L'attitude des autres élèves dépendait de la présence ou de l'absence des Quatre Serpents.

Et cela durait depuis six ans.

A sa cinquième année, Hermione est devenue préfète, avec Neville Londubat, pauvre âme égarée qui a valu au duo préfet de Gryffondor le surnom de « Préfets Ratés ». Dumbledore avait voulu leur faire une fleur, voilà le résultat. En face, à Serpentard, il y avait eu Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, les Serpentard les pires et qui montraient moins que le minimum d'intelligence. Et c'est là qu'on se demande si le directeur avait vraiment voulu leur faire une fleur.

Pattenrond sauta sur le ventre de sa maîtresse, la réveillant pour lui réclamer à manger. Hermione rit et l'envoya chasser les souris du pub.

\- Tac. Tac. Tac

La jeune fille se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entre le hibou Grand Duc qui y tapait. Il tendit la patte, l'enjoignant d'y prendre l'enveloppe attachée. Elle reconnut la lettre de Poudlard ainsi que l'encre verte de McGonagall.

COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE.

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Chère Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une nomination au poste de Préfète-en-Chef au collège Poudlard. Vous êtes libre de refuser ce poste mais sachez qu'il est un grand honneur d'en porter l'insigne que vous trouverez ci-joint avec la liste des ouvrages nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendrons votre hiboux le 31 Juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiment distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe.

Hermione chiffonna la lettre et la balança à l'autre bout de la chambre. « Foutaises ! Pensa-t-elle. Le bon déroulement de ma scolarité est impossible et je ne peux croire en vos sentiments distingués que vous avez une drôle de façon de les montrer ! »

En fouillant au fond de l'enveloppe, la jeune fille trouva effectivement l'insigne et la liste de fournitures. Elle qui croyait malgré elle que c'était une farce, elle était maintenant sûre que c'était encore une des élucubrations infernales de leur vieux directeur, qui a cru judicieux de lui donner, encore, un poste élevé. Et elle sauta de joie à la nouvelle car elle sentait, tout au fond d'elle, que cette année serait différente...hormis le fait que c'était la dernière.

Et elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.

XoX

Voili, voilou! L'histoire tant attendue par ceux qui suivent mon blog: arya39 . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces). Quand j'aurais découvert comment fonctionne skyrock, promis je la posterai là-bas, mais je continuerais ici bien entendu ^_^ C'est ma première fic alors un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît ;) mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait des fautes dans les noms des persos: j'ai horreur de ça (des fautes, hein, pas des persos ^^)  
Quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien, dans le prochain chapitre, arrivera ^^'

Reviews et à jeudi prochain ;D


	2. L'inconnu à Capuche

Coucou, me revoilà!  
Bon bah, je crois que ce sera la moyenne pour mes chapitres, je pourrai pas faire plus long...Tant pis ^_^'  
Enfin...voilà, merci à harakiri et Neko Gina pour leurs encouragements, en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur ;)  
Sur ce, bon chapitre :)

L'inconnu à Capuche

Le séjour d'Hermione au Chaudron Baveur se passa tranquillement, sans mauvaise rencontre, tout comme l'achat de ses fournitures. Et c'est ainsi que le jour de la rentrée arriva.

Elle prit un taxi pour se rendre à la gare King-Cross, traversa le mur au nez et à la barbe de tout les Moldus environnants, sauf d'un. Un qui l'avait suivi des yeux, intrigué par sa grosse malle et son chat crachant et soufflant. Un qui s'était perdu dans la gare en cherchant la voie 9 ¾ et qui trouva tout à fait normal qu'une jeune fille traverse un mur. Un qui fit pareil après elle et qui réussit sans mal. Ce Un portait une capuche dissimulant son visage, son manteau noir avait des décorations rouge et or (Oh ! Un Gryffi ^_^) et une croix en argent , particulièrement voyante,sur la poitrine, tout comme la boule ailée dorée qui volait à ses côtés.

Ce Un qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, ouvrit la porte et :

\- Ah te voilà enfin Nott. Je...Oh, c'est toi, se termina la phrase, dégoûtée.

\- Oui, c'est moi, ravie de te retrouver Malefoy. Alors maintenant, à moins que tu sois Préfet-en-Chef, tu dégage !

\- Va te faire Granger, réplique Malefoy. Je ne vais pas t'obéir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nott ici.

\- Rien à foutre ! Tu peux très bien rencontrer Nott dans ton compartiment. Ici c'est privé. Alors sauf si vous devez faire vos petites manigances en couple, v...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Granger ? menaça Malefoy

\- Q-Que sauf si vous devez faire vos petite manigances en cou...d-de gosses de riches, v...

\- Oh c'est ça Grangie ? T'es jalouse, la coupa le Serpentard. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas, d'être une moins que rien. Tu dois te sentir seule, hein ?

Hermione lui balança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une chose non-indentifiée qui appartenait au Un d'avant. Et qui lui fit bien sentir son mécontentement.

\- Tu vois, Sang-de-Bourbe, même les objets se révoltent contre toi, rigola Malefoy en prenant Serpentardement la fuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? fit Hermione

\- Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de me rendre s'il vous plaît mon Golem mademoiselle ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oh c'est un Golem ? Désolée, je ne savais pas... Tenez, je vous le rends.

\- Merci. Hum...Pouvez-vous me dire où je suis?demanda l'Un-connu.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Vous êtes dans un train, le Poudlard-Express.

\- Oui mais où ?

\- Aaah. Dans le compartiment des Préfet-en-Chef, du train de la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King-Cross à Londres en Angleterre, lui répondit précisément la jeune fille.

\- A-Ah...pouvez-vous m'indiquer le wagon pour les élèves s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, t'es un élève apparemment. Pour le wagon, tu te retourne et tu vas tous droit . C'est le troisième que tu traversera.

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, fit l'Un-connu en s'inclinant.

Il tourna les talons, son Golem sur sa tête.

« Quel étrange personnage » se dit Hermione. Puis elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans son compartiment pour y ranger sa malle.

Le Poudlard-Express se mit en mouvement, faisant pleurer les mères sur le quai et les enfants dans le trains. Les premières années, bien sûre.

Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers le compartiment des Préfets pour leur expliquer leur rôle. Nott la rejoignit en chemin, silencieux comme toujours. Il la laissa faire son discours, rajoutant par-ci par-là quelques précisions, puis partit à la fin rejoindre ses compagnons, sans passer par la case ''Compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef''. Hermione se retrouva donc seule pour le trajet qui se déroula donc étonnamment bien, si on oublie les railleries habituelles auxquelles elle eut droit pendant sa ronde. Elle aperçut l''Un-connu-à-capuche'' dans un des compartiments, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour le saluer -et lui non plus-, la population du-dit compartiment n'étant pas des plus accueillante

C'est ainsi que le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Les premières années furent accueillis par Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il était l'un des seuls professeurs qui soutenaient moralement Hermione.

Hermione qui monta dans la même calèche qu'un certain ''Un-connu-à-capuche'' qui se présenta sous le nom d'Allen.

XoX

C'est vraiment court, j'en suis consciente, mais je crois que c'est le plus court. j'espère que l'entrée d'Allen vous à plut. Le prochain chapitre sera de son point de vue, d'où on verra la répartition...J'ai toujours adoré les répartitions du point de vue d'Allen ;)  
Alors, Serpentard ou Gryffondor? à vous de deviner pour la prochaine fois ^^  
Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je pars Lundi pour Marrakech et jen 'aurai pas mon ordi. J'essaierai de poster via un autre ordi, alors même si vous n'avez rien jeudi prochain, regardez quand même pour le suivant et celui d'après: je pars jusqu'au 14 mai. Et je vous promet que si vous n'avez rien pendant ces trois semaines, je me rattraperai en postant si possible autant de chapitre que j'ai loupé ;)

Soredemo, ja ne!


	3. La Répartition

Coucou! Non, j'suis pas malade, je sais parfaitement qu'on est Mardi aujourd'hui ^^ Mais comme je pourrais vraiment pas poster jeudi, me voilà ;)  
Bon, il est plus court que d'habitude, mais comme ils sont écrits à l'avance, je peux rien y faire. Enfin, je sais que y en a un gros qui arrive alors...  
Enfin, les réponses aux reviews:  
\- harakiri: C'est en effet dans mes projets d'écrire un Allen/Hermione, mais c'est pas pour cette fic: en fait, ce sera une Dramione, que j'essaie d'écrire depuis 3 ans, et en faire une Xover était ma seule solution pour dépasser le 3ème chapitre ^^" C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça ;) Le problème c'est que je sais pas du tout comment mettre Hermione et Draco ensemble, alors si t'as des idées, c'est pas de refus ^^  
\- Neko Gina: Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir, merci ;) et tu vas pouvoir savoir où sera Allen. Tu me dira c'que t'en pense ^^  
Sur ce, bon chapitre ;)

III. La Répartition :

Les futures premières années attendaient dans la Hall qu'on leur dise d'entrer. Ils restaient à l'écart d'Allen, l'Un-connu à Capuche.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la sorcière qui les avait accueillis. Elle leur demanda d'entrer après s'être présentée sous le nom de professeur McGonnagall. Allen fut le dernier du groupe à franchir les grandes portes, laissant passer les plus petits que lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête à Komui ? Le faire passer pour un étudiant de transfert pour faire plus discret. Tu parles, c'est juste un moyen pour attirer encore plus l'attention ! En plus, j'y connais rien ici ! »

En effet, Allen ne venait pas de ce monde. On l'avait envoyé en mission à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Naturellement, il avait dû ingurgiter 6 années du cursus scolaire sorcier pour ne pas être à la traine puisqu'il allait intégrer la 7ème. Et son cerveau était en mode ''out'' depuis cet été. La preuve, il avait réussi à se perdre dans un train. Un train, ce qui forme une ligne droite. Enfin, cet égarement lui avait permis de faire la rencontre d'une charmante jeune fille qui avait failli lui casser le nez en empoignant Tim dans le but apparent de le balancer sur le blond arrogant qui lui faisait face. Hermione Granger, lui semblait-il.

L'année commençait bien…Bah, au moins il n'aura à supporter ni le Bakanda, ni les Komulin X pendant toute une année. Faut voire la vie du bon côté.

\- Vacey, Christian, appela McGonnagall, ramenant Allen sur Terre.

Un petit garçon s'avança, apeuré. Il mit un chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête, qui lui tomba devant les yeux.

\- SERDAIGLE ! annonça ce qui semblait finalement être le Choixpeau magique.

\- Walker, Allen, appela ensuite la sorcière.

Et voilà, dernier de la liste et le plus remarquable, Allen s'avança d'un pas assuré, surprenant la plupart des élèves, les 1èreannées étant généralement petits et tremblants.

\- Hum, une personnalité intéressante, fit une voix dans sa tête après qu'il ai mis le Choixpeau. Alors, nous avons du courage et…ne bloque pas ton esprit mon garçon, pour te répartir, il faut que je puisse avoir accès à tes souvenirs.

Allen se détendit, un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter s'envolant de ses épaules. Il ne voyait rien, le couvre-chef lui cachant la Grande Salle, mais il pouvait entendre les élèves murmurer.

\- Je disais donc, nous avons du courage, de la stratégie, de la loyauté et de la ruse. Cependant, tu ne conviendrais pas à Pouffsouffle, ni à Serdaigle, leurs qualités requises ne signifient chez toi que la survie. Tu n'y aurais pas ta place. Restent Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que…cette ombre...

Allen se crispa.

\- Toute cette ombre…A-AAh, SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau magique.

Allen se leva, retira le Choixpeau et se dirigea calmement, quoique les épaules un peu raides, vers la table des Serpentards. En chemin, il reconnu Hermione chez les Gryffondors, abasourdie par le choix du Choixpeau. Le jeune homme, toujours encapuchonné, remarqua qu'elle se tenait à l'écart de ses compagnons de table.

Arrivé à la table de sa ''nouvelle'' maison, Allen se heurta à un mur de méfiance, mais en fit fi, ayant l'habitude. Il s'installa et écouta le discours du vieil huberlulu qui lui faisait dangereusement penser à Komui avec son sourire qui s'étirait presque jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce vieil huberlulu l'introduisit comme convenu comme un élève de transfert venant du Dark Cross Order. Puis il leur souhaita bon appétit en tapant dans ses mains.

Et Allen se retrouva au Paradis : de la nourriture, et encore de la nourriture, à profusion, et Tim qui…

\- Non Tim ! Rends cette cuisse de poulet à son propriétaire ! s'exclama Allen.

En réponse, Tim ouvrit grand la bouche et avala tout rond son larcin.

\- Ah tu le prends comme ça Timcampy, dit Allen en l'attrapant. Eh bien tu passera le repas dans ma poche.

Et il le mit dans sa poche, récoltant une belle morsure au passage.

Les élèves de sa maison, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, s'éloignèrent encore plus de lui, comme s'ils craignaient que sa bestiole ne revienne leur voler leur poulet. Enfin, ça, Allen s'en fichait : ça lui faisait plus à manger.

A la fin du repas, Allen suivit les autres jusqu'à leur salle commune, en priant pour que Tim lui pardonne et mémorise le trajet.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit bien vite, épuisé par sa journée et par l'anticipation de sa nouvelle année, sa première dans une école. Quoique, sans Link et Luberrier, ça ressemblait plus à des vacances.

Et c'est ainsi que, après avoir laissé Tim sortir de sa poche, le jeune homme s'endormit.

Toujours encapuchonné.

XoX

Et voilà, finit, le prochain pour jeudi prochain si possible. Enfin, jeudi de la semaine prochaine ;)  
En espérant que ça vous ai plût,  
à plus ^^


	4. 1er jour

Me revoilà! J'suis trop contente, j'arrive à poster tous les jeudis, comme je l'avais promis. J'espère franchement ne pas avoir de retard ;) Sinon, le Maroc est très bien, je bronze sous le chaud soleil, en ayant une petite pensée pour ceux qui sont en cours :P  
Allez, réponses aux reviews:  
\- lucyheartfilia95: Haha!oui t'as raison, le titre est bien comme ça. J'avais envie de glace alors...^^ Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira, du moins je l'espère ;) Hermione aura une réaction étonnante par rapport à Allen. Et oui, c'est dans mes projets de martyriser un peu Allen. Je suis tellement sadique avec mes persos Mouahaha! ;) Si tu veux, je vais bientôt poster une fic ou notre blandin préféré prendra cher ;) Pour mon blog skyrock, c'est juste que j'aimerai poster une illustration dans l'article du chapitre. Et que mes chapitres se suivent, j'aimerai pas couper ma fic par une publication hors sujet ^^""" Merci pour ton aide ;)  
\- Neko Gina: Ah bah oui, Tim je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre dans le banquet, il m'en aurai voulu et dieu sait que ses dents sont tranchantes ;) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait marrer :)  
\- Nana-chan: Merci pour ta remarque, j'ai corrigé dès que je l'ai lue ;) J'espère que tu continuera à me signaler mes fautes, je les détestes ;) SInon, pour larbin, larcin, c'est juste que je les ai confondues ^^. Contente que ma fic te plaise, c'est ma première ;)  
\- harakiri: J'ai aussi pensé à ce scénario, mais je le trouve trop classique étant donné que j'en ai lu des pareils dans d'autres Dramiones. Après j'ai lus 2 dramiones comme la mienne, mais elles ont été abandonnées. J'espère que la mienne ne suivra pas le chemin de ses sempai ;)  
Soredemo, bon chapitre ^^

IV. 1er jour :

Hermione était sous le choc. Allen, le jeune homme si poli et si gentil dans le train…à Serpentard ?! Et il en avait fait crier le Choixpeau ?! Elle n'en revenait pas. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule si elle en croyait les murmures autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, elle put voir que Dumbledore était encore un peu surpris, et que les autres adultes avaient l'air d'avoir reçu le ciel sur la tête.

La jeune fille écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours du directeur. « Alors comme ça, c'est un élève transféré. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur cette école, Dark Order, j'en n'ai jamais entendu parler », se dit-elle. Elle mangea tout aussi distraitement et se dirigea vers son dortoir, ignorant les insultes et évitant les croche-pieds d'une manière qui était devenue habituelle, presque instinctive.

Hermione dormit mal cette nuit là. Elle fit un cauchemar où le nouveau Serpentard suivait le groupe en la martyrisant. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et ne put se rendormir. Tant pis. Elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et descendit déjeuner en prenant son sac.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle eut la surprise de voir le sujet de son mauvais rêve déjà présent au repas. Il était encore tôt et Hermione pensait qu'elle serait la seule. Apparemment, ils seraient deux lèves-tôt. La jeune fille mangea deux toasts au beurre et bus un peu de jus de citrouille. Le courrier n'arrivera pas aussi tôt, alors elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque : elle n'avait pas de devoirs à faire mais 1heure ½ suffiraient pour qu'elle déniche quelques informations sur la mystérieuse école d'où venait le nouvel élève.

En chemin, elle ne croisa personne, mais fut légèrement apeurée quand elle se rendit compte qu'Allen l'avait suivie jusqu'à la bibliothèque. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il veut me faire une crasse ? Alors mon rêve s'est réalisé. », se dit-elle. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne tentait rien, elle entra et commença ses recherches. La Gryffondor fut totalement frustrée lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait distribuer les emplois du temps vers 7h30. Elle regarda sa montre : ça va, elle n'étai pas en retard.

Allen, toujours encapuchonné, la suivi jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Nott qui avait déjà commencé la distribution avec les autres Préfets.

\- Il reste quelles années à distribuer ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- La 1ère et la 7ème, répondit son homologue, toujours aussi direct.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, prit les emplois du temps et les distribua, ignorant encore et toujours les insultes et les railleries, évitant comme toujours les croche-pieds, sous le regard, qui commençait à devenir pesant et à lui taper sur les nerfs, d'Allen qui était resté à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Quand elle lui donna son emploi du temps, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à un signe de tête en remerciement. Puis il tourna les talons et elle revint à sa mission ''Distribution''. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle regarda le sien et remarqua qu'elle aurait 4 cours en communs avec les Serpentards, mais pas tout de suite : elle commençait par 2h Botanique avec les Pouffsouffles.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Ils étudiaient les plantes carnivores, une espèce qui vous localisait grâce à l'odeur de votre peur. Autant dire qu'il fallait un self contrôle hors du commun : ces plantes étaient gigantesques, gluantes et monstrueuses ! Mais c'est en Métamorphoses que la journée d'Hermione se gâta. Enfin, se gâta véritablement parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que manquer de se faire dévorer le bras par une plantes fasse partie d'une bonne journée. Bref, la journée d'Hermione tourna au vinaigre en Métamorphose : c'était un des cours en commun avec les Serpentards, donc avec le Quatre Serpents. Quatre Serpents qui l'attendaient de pied ferme dans le couloir devant la salle de cours.

\- Bon alors Granger, t'as fait quoi cette fois pour être Préfète-en-Chef ? T'es passée sous le bureau ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Ou alors t'as supplié à genoux histoire qu'on ai pitié de toi ? continua Potter.

Ils l'approchaient, la frappaient, l'insultaient mais Hermione ne répondit pas, trop habituée à être traitée de pute et rabaissée. Elle fut encore plus mortifiée quand elle avisa Allen, adossé au mur, regardant vers elle sans pour autant faire un geste. Elle pensait qu'il était différent, voilà une belle claque pour lui rappeler que les Serpentards étaient tous pareils. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne fasse comme eux.

\- Allez la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Supplie-nous pour qu'on arrête, lui ordonna Weasley en la plaquant contre le mur.

Hermione se réveilla quand le rouquin commença à enserrer sa gorge : elle lui balança un coup de pied bien senti dans l'entre jambe, le forçant à la libérer. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de la grosse bêtise qu'elle venait de faire, et encore plus en voyant les trois autres s'approcher d'elle, menaçants. Elle ferma les yeux et accorda une dernière pensée à ses parents, attendant le coup qui l'achèverait. Mais elle ne reçut rien, n'entendit rien à part des murmures de stupeur. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit une scène pour le moins étonnante : Allen retenait les mains de Malefoy et Zabini qui s'apprêtaient à la frapper.

\- Ca suffit, dit-il. Vous êtes quatre, elle est seule et à terre. Et à moins que vous ne soyez assez lâche pour frapper une femme à terre, vous devriez arrêter.

\- A qui crois-tu t'adresser ? Tu sais que tu te tiens devant les grands Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, crétin ?! l'agressa le noir.

\- Rien à faire, répliqua calmement Allen toujours sous sa capuche. Un grand homme ne frappe jamais plus faible que lui, et tout ce que je vois, c'est une bande de lâches.

McGonnagall mit fin à la dispute naissante en leur demandant d'entrer en classe. Allen tendit la main à Hermione, qui la refusa sèchement.

\- Si tu crois que tu pourra m'avoir comme ça, sale Serpentard, siffla-t-elle en passant devant lui.

XoX

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Bon, il a été posté en catastrophe hier après-midi, mais c'est parce que je voulais absolument ne pas être en retard sans prévenir ^^ Et donc je vous mais ce petit mot de la fin car je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chapitre sans mettre un petit mot de la fin.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez une petite discussion entre Hermione et Allen. Ceci étant une Dramione et non une ''Allione'' ;), je vous demande des idées de comment faut faire pour que Drago et Hermione terminent ensemble?  
Et à jeudi prochain! ;)  
Idées? Idées? Review?


	5. Discussion

Me voici me voilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre! Il fais plus de 30°C et j'agonise, y a pas de baignoire ici T.T Sérieux, je suis pressée de rentrer et de retrouver la fraîcheur du Jura ;)  
Sinon y en a qui ont du se demander pourquoi Allen n'avait pas réagi plus tôt, dans le précédent chapitre, quand Hermione se faisait proprement tabasser, même si je n'ai pas reçu de question de ce genre ;) En fait, il attendait qu'elle réagisse. Ca ne sert à rien de tenter de sauver une personne qui s'est déjà résignée complètement à son sort.  
Bon allez, réponse aux reviews, et je remercie toujours autant ceux qui m'en laisse, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)  
\- harakiri: Et oui, Allen s'en prend plein la gueule, et c'est pas fini ;) Merci pour la suggestion, mais faut savoir (et c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas signalé ^^""), que dans cette fic, Harry a ses deux parents (ça on peut le comprendre dès le 1er chapitre par contre) et donc que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'existent pas. La seule pression que reçoivent les Serpentards, c'est d'être à la hauteur des espérances de leurs parents. C'est pour ça que ça va être compliqué de les faire tomber amoureux. Mais avec Allen dans les parages, ce sera plus facile: je commence à avoir ma petite idée ;)

\- Neko Gina: Oui elle est vraiment méfiante Hermione, mais faut avouer qu'avec un Serpentard encapuchonné H 24, provenant d'une école inconnue, qui a un appétit d'ogre et une créature mystérieuse qui mord à ses côtés, ça engage pas vraiment la conversation ^^ D'ailleurs, faudrait que je refasse un petit moment ''Tim'' comme au banquet. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir ;)

Et merci à lucyheartfilia95 pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris et de la suivre, j'en suis vraiment contente ;)

Sur ce, bon chapitre ^^, dans lequel on verra une discussion entre Hermione et Allen, quoique, ça se voit au titre ^^"

V. Discussion :

Allen était abasourdi : il venait d'aider Hermione et elle le remerciait en l'envoyant paître. Il l'observa pendant le cours et remarqua qu'elle était encore seule. Il se promit d'éclaircir le mystère du ''pourquoi elle est harcelée ainsi ?''.

\- Mr Walker, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur mon cours et de cesser de regarder votre camarade, lui demanda McGonnagall, le faisant sursauter.

\- Oui, excuser-moi professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus, lui dit-il.

Incroyable, il se faisait reprendre parce qu'il regardait une élève, alors que ladite élève ne cessait de recevoir des insultes via des bouts de papier. Il ne pouvait pas les lires mais voyait bien son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que le cours avançait.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Allen remarqua qu'elle signifiait bien plus qu'une délivrance pour Hermione : elle courait presque pour sortir. Il se rendit à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, en commun avec les Pouffsouffles, en se demandant depuis combien de temps Hermione se faisait harcelée. Sûrement depuis sa 1ère ou 2nde année au vu de son manque de réactivité, car si elle avait réagi lorsque le rouquin l'avait étranglé, ce n'était que par instinct de survie, et rien d'autre, mais elle se serait laisser mourir si elle était vraiment résignée. Ca lui faisait penser aux lynchages qu'il avait subi, petit, à cause de son bras. Sauf que lui, étant libre de partir, s'était endurci et répondait aux provocations. Et il était seul, sans attache. Elle, elle était obligée de revenir chaque année, pas étonnant qu'elle soit complètement brisée.

De plus, ces séances d'insultes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait avec le Bakanda : eux deux étaient de forces égales. Ici, c'était à sens unique. Elle ne leur avait rien demandé, c'était eux qui venaient la chercher. Et Allen, qui voyait autant de bêtise humaine réunie en une seule école dans un laps de temps au0ssi court, en arrivait à se demander pourquoi il se battait pour le salut de l'humanité. Il comprenait presque les Noahs et leur désir de la détruire ! Enfin, c'était pas vraiment son problème. Quoique…Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'une mission annexe en plus de celle concernant la présence possible d'Akuma dans le monde sorcier, même s'il n'y avait eut qu'une ou deux manifestations à ce jour. Cette mission annexe concernait l'harcèlement d'une élève. Surement Hermione. Et il avait remarqué quelque chose de dérangeant dans les yeux de Malefoy.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fus le plus long, ou le semblait, en tout cas. Allen faillit bien s'endormir mais s'accrocha tant bien que mal jusqu'à la fin. Lavi lui avait appris le danger que c'était de s'endormir en public, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec des graffitis sur le visage, non merci.

En se dirigeant à son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le jeune homme croisa Hermione qui semblait fuir quelque chose, allant à l'opposé d'Allen, et donc de son cours aussi. Intrigué, il la suivit, malgré le risque de se perdre ensuite. Ah bah oui, s'il était arrivé à l'heure aux cours précédents, c'est parce qu'il suivait les autres, hein, faut pas rêver.

En la suivant, donc, il découvrit que ce qu'elle fuyait, c'était le fan club du groupe de Serpentard qu'il avait repéré la veille dans la salle commune. Le même groupe qu'il avait stoppé 2 heures plus tôt. « Les Quatre…je sais plus quoi », pensa-t-il. Les voyant passer à l'attaque, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione. Arrivé à sa hauteur, acculée comme elle l'était, il poussa quelques filles, attrapa leur victime par le bras et la traina derrière lui, courant dans la direction de, il l'espérait, leur prochain cours.

Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, retenant Allen en arrière et qui faillit presque en tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ?! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'aide ? Ils t'ont demandés de le faire ? Ca leur suffit pas ce qu'ils font ?! Faut qu'ils cherchent autre chose ?!

La jeune fille commença à sangloter.

\- Non ! Je…non ! fit Allen désemparé. Non, je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie ! Pas pour te descendre. Je veux t'aider à te relever.

\- C'est ça oui. Puis quand ils t'auront attrapé, tu rentreras dans le moule et ''Pouf'', tu oubliera tes belles paroles. Allez, casse-toi, lui intima Hermione, amère.

\- Je te dis la vérité. J'en ai aussi connu des vertes et des pas mûres, et j'ai tenu bon, alors pourquoi pas toi ? demanda Allen. Ecoutes, j'ai cru comprendre que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient quasiment ennemis naturels…

\- Pfff ! Tu crois pas si bien dire, le coupa Hermione.

\- Laisses-moi finir. Donc, les Serpy et les Gryffons ne s'entendent pas. Mais c'est généralisé. Prends un Serpentard et un Gryffondor seuls, ils ne s'entretueraient pas obligatoirement. Un chien seul n'attaquera pas forccément un chat, alors qu'en meute, il pourrait le tuer.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais mets moi dans une pièce avec un des Quatre Serpents et il y aura un meurtre, ironisa la Gryffondor.

\- Bon ok, je te l'accorde, j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure, grimaça le Serpentard. Mais toi et moi. Tu me tuerais ?

\- Je préférerais tuer un allié potentiel plutôt que lui laisser le loisir de se retourner contre moi.

« Ok…ben c'est pas gagné », pensa Allen.

\- Et si tu as la garantie que cet allié potentiel te restera loyal ?

\- C'est pas possible. On ne peut connaître le futur. Il suffit qu'ils menacent ta famille et c'est gagné.

\- Mais…, tenta l'encapuchonné.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Walker. Ma meilleure amie s'est retournée contre moi, et elle n'est même pas ici. Alors non, je ne laisserai pour rien au monde un Serpentard gagner ma confiance parce que je sais qu'il me laissera tomber au pire moment. Et maintenant, reprit-elle voyant que son interlocuteur ouvrait la bouche, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as jugé nécessaire de m'entraîner à l'opposé du Hall pour me dire ça ?

Elle croisa les bras, attendant une réponse pendant qu'Allen rougissait sous sa capuche, refermant la bouche.

\- Oh ! Euh…désolé ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix. J'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable, et…je pensais juste à t'éloigner de ces filles.

\- Pff, déplorable, c'est le mot… Suis-moi, mais c'est la dernière fois, j'te préviens.

\- Hi hi, fit Allen en souriant.

XoX

Voilà un chapitre de fait ;) et dans le prochain, on rencontrera une créature intéressante, qui existe vraiment dans le monde d'Harry Potter, même si non mentionnée ^^  
En fait, j'ai une question: Est-ce que je vous fais des petites discussions entre Néah et Allen? Non parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'on le voit pas cet oncle cinglé. Et des petits moments ''Black Allen'', ça fait toujours rire non? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et je suis toujours ouverte aux propositions de comment qu'ils finissent ensemble Drago et Hermione?  
Pour ma comparaison du chien seul pus docile que le chien en meute, sachez que j'ai pris en exemple un fait réel: j'ai 4 chiens qui vivent ensemble, en meute. un jour, un chat à trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de sauter dans leur enclos. Il en est mort, mes chiens voulant jouer avec lui. Il n'y a que la plus vieille, qui a grandi avec des chats, qui a tenté de le sauver. A l'opposé, quand je promène mes chiens (maintenant séparés pck changement de dominant et grosse embrouille pour la succession ^^) il y a un de mes chats qui a lui aussi trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de se frotter LITTÉRALEMENT aux pattes du chien promené. Et bah ce chien là ne lui fais rien. Et ça va être pareil entre Drago et Hermione. J'aurai pu prendre Nott en exemple car il ne lui fait rien non plus, mais lui, c'est un cas à part. Vous le voulez en allié pour Allen?  
Et pour ceux qui se le demande peut-être: Oui, le dessins sur ma photo de profil, ainsi que ceux de mes fics sont de moi. et toutes les images de mes fics seront mes dessins. Alors ceux qui ont des commandes, je peux leur faire si c'est dans mes cordes ;) Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, j'en ai posté une sur mon blog ; arya39 . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces). Voilà, c'était mon moment ''je raconte ma vie qui n'intéresse personne'' ^_^  
A jeudi prochain ^^


	6. Soins aux Créatures Magiques

Coucou! Alors, comment ça va minna? Vous allez rire: la semaine dernière, j'ai posté le chapitre mercredi et pas jeudi. Et vous avez sûrement pensé ''oh elle est sympas, elle nous fait cadeau du chapitre en avance''. Et ben non, c'est juste que mercredi, j'étais persuadée qu'on était jeudi. Quand je vous dis que j'étais pressée de rentrer chez moi, la chaleur me détraque le cerveau ;) hier il faisait 44°! Et aujourd'hui, je suis enroulée dans ma couette pck j'ai froid dans le Jura ^^  
Je sais pas si vous avez remarquez, et si oui, ben tant mieux pour vous mais je vais quand même l'annoncer: hier, entre 22h30 et 23h30, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ''Assassin's Allen'', la fic dont je vous avais parlé pour certains, et c'est celle où il prend cher dès le début (enfin, pas tout à fait). Voilà pour la petite annonce, et je remercie ceux qui lisent mon (long) blabla du début qui vous énerve pck vous êtes là pour lire le chapitre et pas...ça ^^.  
Allez, réponses aux reviews (je suis trop contente, leur nombre augmente ;)):  
\- Nana-chan: Merci, génial, j'suis contente que mon orthographe s'améliore, et pourtant, c'est (c'était) mon point fort en français. Quoique...maintenant que j'ai arrêté mes études... Sinon, je ferais de mon mieux pour les discussions Allen/parasite, mes chapitres étant écrits à l'avance jusqu'au 9ème, donc ça sera à partir du 10ème ;) Et pour le finir en Dramione, je commence à avoir une idée, même si ce n'est qu'une impression, et que je pas encore mettre de mots dessus ;)  
\- harakiri: Je suis allée faire un tour sur fanfic fr, mais je suis pas très à l'aise avec ce site. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai lu tes deux (ou trois?) fics, même si je n'en ai commenté qu'une je crois. Enfin, j'espère que c'était le bon compte...^^" Pour l'innoncence, ça arrive bientôt, encore deux ou trois chapitres ;) Sinon, tu aime le Yullen?  
\- Neko Gina:Ah ce sens de l'orientation...Je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que j'écrive ce passage, et comme j'avais la flemme de revenir sur les précédents pour modifier certains passages (c'était avant que je ne commence à la poster), bah j'ai brodé comme j'ai pu ;) Comme, pour Nana-chan, je ferais de mon mieux pour les discussions, après tout, le concept me fais marrer aussi. L'amie qui s'est retournée contre Hermione est une personne inconnue, d'une ville inconnue et d'une famille inconnue ^^ enfait, Hermione l'a dit: "Ma meilleure amie s'est retournée contre moi et elle est même pas ici", donc quelqu'un du monde Moldu. Et pour récapituler, Harry sort avec Ginny qui est, avec lui et Ron, à Serpentard. C'est le truc de l'histoire ;) Dis, j'ai une question: Tu sais, ton truc des yeux vairons d'Allen...est-ce que je peux l'utiliser dans "Assassin's Allen"? Ca pourrait être intéressant...dasai ^^  
Bon allez, fini le blabla, il est vraiment trop long là. Bon chapitre ;)

VI. Soins aux Créatures Magiques :

Allen suivit son guide sans mot dire, bien qu'ayant un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils arrivèrent en retard au cours de Soins aux Crétaures Magiques, subissant les railleries des autres élèves. Même Allen.

Ils s'excusèrent de leur retard, mais Hagrid ne leur reprocha pas.

\- C'est normal de se perdre dans un si grand château, leur a-t-il dit. On fait un cours en binôme, alors mettez-vous ensemble puisque les autres ont déjà formé les leurs.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Bien, reprit le garde-chasse. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Billywig.

\- C'est pas une drogue ça ? lança Potter.

\- On peut en effet devenir dépendant de la sensation que peut produire une de leur piqûre C'est pour ça que je vous demanderais de mettre ces gants renforcés quand cous les manipulerez.

\- Vous apportez encore des animaux dangereux en classe ?! demanda une fille blonde de Serpentard, Greengrass semblait-il à Allen.

\- Comment ça ''encore'' ? chuchota-t-il à Hermione.

\- En 3ème année, il a apporté un hyppogriffe, en 4ème, des Scrouts-à-Pétard, en 5ème, des Sombrales et en 6ème, un crabe à feu, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Votre hyppogriffe avait presque arraché un bras à Drago ! s'exclama Parkinson. Blaise a failli mourir écrasé par un Srout et Harry a manqué de se faire défigurer par votre crabe à feu l'an dernier !

\- Euh…je…, balbutia Hagrid.

\- Et alors, demanda Allen. Ils s'en s'ont sortit, non ? Malefoy a toujours son bras, Zabini est toujours en 3D et Potter n'a pas de cicatrice. De quoi tu te plains ? A moins que, l'arrêta-t-il, un air sombre sur le visage et sa voix baissant un peu. A moins que vous auriez préféré vous retrouver devant ces animaux, en situation réelle, sans savoir ce que c'est ni quoi en faire. Si Malefoy n'a rien, c'est parce qu'Hagrid était là et qu'il a su calmer l'hyppogriffe, non ? Il vous prépare à ça…

\- De quoi tu te mêle, l'encapuchonné ? le coupa Weasley. T'étais pas là, si ? D'ailleurs, tu crois pas que c'est mal poli de parler comme ça en te cachant ? Sauf si t'es balâfré, et dans ce cas, épargne-moi la vue, je te prie. Si ça se trouve, tes parents t'ont abandonné à cause d…

Le rouquin fut interrompu par une masse s'abattant sur lui. Tous les élèves, ayant sentis un courant d'air, furent stupéfaits, et encore plus Hermione qui n'avait rien vu passer, de trouver Allen perché sur le dos d'un des ''princes'' de Poudlard, qui, face contre terre, avait les bras tirés en arrière. L'insulté se pencha, et murmura à l'oreille de sa victime, assez fort pour que toute la classe entende :

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis~…certaines personnes pourraient ne pas apprécier~…et j'ai tué pour moins que ça~…

Allen relâcha le Serpentard qui lui jeta un regard noir, et rejoignit Hermione, toujours sous le choc de la vitesse à laquelle son ''allié potentiel'' s'était déplacé.

\- Vous pouvez continuer le cours, professeur, dit Allen en s'inclinant. Ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus. Du moins, je l'espère, termina-t-il pour lui-même.

\- B-Bien…alors allez chercher une paire de gant et ensuite, que chaque binôme se tienne devant une caisse. Vous trouverez à côté, une feuille et un stylo. Il vous faudra noter vos observations pendant que votre partenaire tiendra le Billywig.

Lorsqu'Allen prit leur Billywig pour qu'Hermione puisse l'observer, celui-ci faillit s'échapper. Tim sortit alors de son sac et commença à se battre avec la créature pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

\- C'est un Vivet doré ? demanda Hagrid qui passait près d'eux. Je croyais qu'ils étaient en voix d'extinction. Ca m'étonne qu'on t'ai laissé en domestiqué un.

\- Oh euh, non professeur, ce n'en est pas un. Mais on peut dire que c'est une sous espèce, esquiva Allen. Et d'abord, avez-vous vraiment l'autorisation d'apporter des Billywigs ici ?

\- Et bien…Ah oui, je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait, Allen. Tu les as remis en place, ça c'est sûr. Et puis, pas beaucoup d'élève me défendent alors…, esquiva à son tour Hagrid en se dandinant, mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Weasley, Walker ? intervint Hermione.

\- Pas tout, mais au moins, il se la fermera, répliqua Allen.

\- Oui bien sûr, et reviendra en force pour te faire la peau, rétorqua la Gryffondor cynique. Sa famille est assez puissante pour cacher un meurtre, et encore plus si elle s'associe avec les trois autres. Et pour ma part, ce serait bête que mon ''allié potentiel'' se fasse tuer par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Je te remercie de l'avertissement Hermione, mais je pense savoir me défendre, comme tu as pu le voir. Et je peux bouger assez vite pour éviter les sorts, oui, continua-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais à faire de même.

\- Je…vais vous laisser à votre observation, fit Hagrid.

Hermione et Allen l'ignorèrent, l'une évitant de répondre à l'autre en plongeant son nez dans leur feuille.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, et quand la sonnerie retentit, Allen aida Hermione à ranger le matériel.

\- Je vous demanderais de faire des recherches sur les Billywigs pour la prochaine fois, leur annonça Hagrid.

Il ne reçut en réponse que des grognements et des insultes à voix basse, majoritairement de la part des Serpentards. Allen lui fit un sourire puis se dirigea vers les serres pour son cours de Botanique, tandis qu'Hermione rentrait au château.

XoX

Voilà, je vous promets que ça bougera plus au prochain, quoique j'ai bien aimé écrire le pitit moment 'Dark Allen' (non je me suis pas trompée, là c'est Dark Allen, Black Allen est différent)  
Allez faire un tour sur l'autre fiction, "Assassin's Allen", (je sais le titre ne veux rien dire, mais sur le moment, il me parlait bien alors...) et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des idées de torture pour le Moyashi. C'est LA fic où on peut lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ;) D'ailleurs, je vous posterais un chapitre tous les dimanches pour celle là, a partir de celui qui arrive, je suis trop impatiente de vous la faire découvrir, vous imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a torturé d'attendre mon retour en France pour la commencer (d'ailleurs j'ai même pas tenu), sachant qu'au début, je voulais pas commencer à la poster avant d'avoir fini celle là ^^  
Sinon, je veux bien avoir vos avis aussi sur ce chapitre, après tout, c'est pour celui-là que vous êtes là non? ^^  
A la semaine prochaine ;)


	7. Billywig

Coucou? Comment ça va? Alors aujourd'hui, de l'action et une nouvelle facette d'Hermione. Ainsi que la découverte de réflexes inhumains, en plus de sa rapidité, du Serpentard ;) Je pense que je vais vraiment finir par faire du Moyashi une nouvelle cible des Quatre Serpents, ça pourrait être marrant ^^  
Allez, réponse aux reviews (ou plutôt, à LA review) :  
\- Neko Gina: Heureusement que t'es là, sinon j'aurais personne à qui répondre ;) enfin...pour aujourd'hui. Oui, Dark Allen est marrant...et t'as pas encore vu Black Allen ^^ Merci de m'avoir donné la permission de te piquer quelques trucs ;) Tkt, Macel, je te le laisse, j'suis pas très licorne ^^  
Et je remercie aussi Bambou-Kaa pour avoir mis cette fic en follower. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^  
Sur ce, bon chapitre :P

VII. Billywig :

Hermione se dirigeait pensivement à son cours d'Etude de Moldu. « Walker a défendu Hagrid ! Un Serpentard a défendu Hagrid ! Un Serpent s'est dressé contre les Quatre Serpents ! », était la phrase qui tournait dans sa tête. « Bon ok, c'est un nouveau donc il connait pas beaucoup la hiérarchie d'ici, mais quand même ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grandi bridé, il vit comme il est, on dirait. Quoique, vu sa réaction tout à l'heure…Si ça se trouve, il est vraiment sincère avec moi… ».

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva en salle de cours. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait qu'Ernie McMillan. On aurait pu penser que comme ils étaient seuls, il lui parlerait, la soutiendrait…Mais les Pouffsouffles ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, et Ernie, pour rien au monde n'oserait s'opposer aux Quatre Serpents. Bon, au moins, il ne lui faisait rien, n'ayant pas de public.

Le cours passa rapidement. Vous allez dire, c'est plutôt facile pour une née-moldue, mais ce qui intéressait Hermione n'était pas les points faciles, mais plutôt de comprendre le point de vue des sorciers sur les moldus. Un point de vue autre que celui des Serpentards, bien sûr.

Le professeur Burbage ne leur donna aucun devoir car ils avaient bien avancé, mais Hermione se dirigea quand même vers la bibliothèque : elle en avait en Métamorphose, Sortilège et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. « Bon, j'ai 1heure devant moi. Je commence par Métamorphose, puis Sortilège et le reste. ».

Étonnamment, elle ne fit pas son devoir de Métamorphose : en le commençant, elle repensa à Walker et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et à la frustration de ne rien trouver sur son école. A la fin, elle ne fit aucun de ses devoirs, et, à la place, continua ses recherches sur le Serpentard.

\- DONG ! DONG ! DONG ! DONG ! DONG !

La cloche sonna les coups de 17heure, annonçant à une Hermione fulminante qu'elle devait partir en Arithmancie. Et elle se mit à laisser de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles quand elle découvrit que le sujet de ses recherches stériles y était lui aussi. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?! Il a pas suivi les cours des années précédentes ! Et c'est un Serpentard ! Bon ok, il y a bien Nott, mais lui, c'est une exception »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cache Walker ? siffla-t-elle en passant devant lui.

\- Hein ? fit-il avec grande intelligence.

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe. Ils étaient cinq : Ernie McMillan, Pouffsouffle, Ryan Blair, Serdaigle, Théodore Nott, Serpentard, Hermione et maintenant Walker.

Ils durent résoudre un carré magique, ce qui les occupa toute l'heure puisqu'ils devaient faire attention aux propriétés magiques des nombres. Et bien qu'il y ai deux Serpentards, dont un proche des Quatre Serpents, personne ne tenta quoique ce soit envers la Gryffondor. Sans doute parce que lesdits Serpentards ne lui faisaient rien en temps normal ni maintenant. Pas la peine de se montrer en spectacle devant un public désintéressé.

En devoir, ils eurent à résoudre un Sudoku sorcier : c'est comme le carré magique, mais en pire.

\- Hey, Hermione ! appela Allen en sortant de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Walker ? demanda-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Oui, elle va vite.

\- Je voulais savoir, fit-il en la rejoignant, si on pouvait faire notre Métamorphose et la recherche sur les Bllywigs ensemble ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais vient pas m'emmerder, le prévint-elle.

Oui, elle est vulgaire.

Allen eut un sourire digne d'un enfant à qui on offre un bonbon quand il n'a rien, ce qui rendit Hermione un poil plus soupçonneuse, bien qu'attendrie. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la bibliothèque, sous les yeux médusés des autres élèves du cours. Excepté Nott qui semblait s'y attendre.

XoX

\- Eh, regarde ce qu'ils disent sur les Billywigs, dit Allen au bout d'une heure.

Ils avaient fait tous leurs devoirs, sauf celui d'Arithmancie, et venaient de commencer leurs recherches sur les insectes.

\- Originaires d'Australie*, les Billywigs sont des insectes d'1cm de long. Grâce à leur grande vitesse de vol, ils sont invisibles aux yeux des Moldus comme des sorciers. Le Biliywig possède un dard long et fin et porte ses ailes sur la tête, ce qui le fait tourner sur lui-même à grande vitesse quand il vole. Bah, faut pas avoir le tournis, plaisanta Allen.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ok, ok, je continue, s'inclina-t-il. Les jeunes aborigènes Australiens ont fait d'en attraper, une coutume. En effet, la piqûre du Billywig entraîne des hallucinations et un état de lévitation, dont les jeunes aborigènes sont devenus friands. Potter avait donc raison quand il disait que c'était une drogue ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Nouveau regard noir.

\- Désolé. Cependant, la piqûre du Billywig peut devenir mortelle et l'état de lévitation, permanent, si on subi un trop grand nombre de piqûres ou si on y fait une forte réaction allergique. Pas étonnant que Parkinson ai dit que c'était dangereux, remarqua Allen. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant après ça, ajouta-t-il, prévenant un nouveau regard de la mort qui tue made in Hermione.

Cependant, celle-ci était pâle.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

A ce moment là, un courant d'air les frôla, mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

\- Je suis allergique aux piqûres de guêpes, confessa la Gryffondor d'une voix blanche.

\- Et, tu pourrais l'être aussi pour celle des Billywig ? demanda Allen.

\- Il y a des chances. Et c'est pas une petite allergie.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je le tienne pendant le cours.

\- Y a de ça aussi.

Le courant d'air repassa deux fois, se faisant remarquer à la seconde.

\- Ne bouge pas…s'il te plaît, dit Allen en se levant doucement.

Le courant d'air s'intensifia autour de lui, et d'un coup rapide et précis, le Serpentard tendit le bras, et attrapa ce qui semblait être une boule d'air. Qui se révéla être un Billywig.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. Ou plutôt, du dard, plaisanta Allen en montrant l'insecte. Hermione, ça va ? T'es livide.

\- Je…je…qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Hagrid les avait tous enfermés à la fin du cours ! fit la jeune fille, commençant à devenir hystérique.

\- Hermione…, tenta Allen.

\- C'est encore eux ! Et tu as failli être piqué alors que c'était moi leur cible ! Oh, je suis tellement désolée Allen…sanglota-t-elle.

Allen sursauta : elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il contourna la table, enferma le Billywig et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne résista pas, se laissant aller sur son épaule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se calma, reprenant peu-à-peu ses esprits.

\- Hé mais au fait, s'exclama la jeune fille en s'écartant brusquement, faisant sursauter Allen. Comment t'as fait pour l'attraper ?

\- Heu…, alors…j'ai…analysé ses mouvements ? répondit le Serpentard en se grattant la joue sous sa capuche.

\- Tu pouvais le voir ?

\- Non, mais je le ressentais.

A ce moment là, le petit pot dans lequel le Billywig s'acharnait se brisa au sol, libérant l'insecte qui fonça sur Allen, le responsable de son enfermement. Hermione tenta de le stupéfixier, mais ne pouvant le distinguer dans les mouvements d'air qu'il créait, elle le loupa. Le Billywig s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir planter son log dard fin dans la main que le Serpentard avait tendu comme bouclier. De son autre main, il l'enferma dans un bocal plus grand qu'il enfonça dans sa poche. Et il remarqua qu'Hermione le fixait, horrifiée.

\- T-Tu…tu t'es fais piqué, fit-elle.

XoX

* : Merci Wiki :) Le Billywig est vraiment une créature de J. , même si on ne la retrouve pas dans les livres. Il me semble qu'elle est aussi dans le livres des "Créatures fantastiques". Enfin, je l'ai trouvée sur Wiki dans "créatures magiques". Et oui, Hagrid va continuer comme ça dans ses cours: avec d'autres créatures encore plus dangereuses ;)  
A jeudi prochain ^^


	8. Révélations

Salut salut! On est jeudi, ce que je ne savais jusqu'à il y a une heure ^_^ Au menu du jour, des révélations, et pas des petites...du point de vue d'Hermione.  
RaR:  
\- Nana-chan: Heureuse de te revoir :) Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment les grosses descriptions, en général, je les lis en diagonale, ce qui me fait bien ch*** quand je loupe un détail important qui m'oblige à la relire (en entier cette fois) pck sinon je ne comprend pas la suite :) Le Black-Allen arrivera bientôt, car après tout, Hermione a une _dette_ envers lui, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Neko Gina: Quand tu dis bizarre, c'est l'effet de la piqûre? Si c'est le cas, pour faire simple, la piqûre, c'est du LSD sorcier, sauf que si t'y es allergique, tu t'envoles. Donc il va voir la vie en rose et vachement déformée, par exemple. Mais si tu veux, je peux faire une rencontre Allen/détraqueur pour revoir la mort de Mana ;) Et sa capuche vire bientôt, je crois que c'est pour la semaine prochaine ^^ Et je n'ai jamais pris de LSD ;)  
Merci à Bambou-Kaa pour son follower  
Allez, place au chapitre ;)

VIII.Révélations :

\- T-tu...Tu t'es fait piqué, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il y eut un silence, long silence, très long silence pendant lequel Hermione ne cessait de fixer Allen. Allen qui ne ressentait rien. Pas d'hallucinations. Et ses deux pieds restaient bien plantés sur le plancher des vaches.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Combien j'ai de doigts ?! L'attaqua-t-elle en brandissant sa main sous le nez du Serpentard.

\- Euh...trois ?

Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures, mais lorsqu'elle voulu examiner la piqûre, il la repoussa violemment. Surprise, elle put ressentir sa peur et remarqua qu'il était sur la défensive : tête baissée, genoux pliés, dos courbé, et son bras droit cachait son bras gauche. Celui qu'elle voulait regarder. « Comme un animal blessé » pensa-t-elle, voyant la tension qui émanait de ses muscles.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-il en se redressant. Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. C'est ...un vieille blessure.

\- Je...non ! C'est moi qui te demande pardon. J'aurais jamais du t'envahir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non non, c'est ma faute, insista-t-il.

\- Walker..., prévint-elle.

Soudain, il éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin et chaleureux qui entraîna Hermione avec lui, bien qu'elle crût sur le coup qu'il avait pété un plomb et que la piqûre faisait enfin effet. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu as dit que c'était un vieille blessure. Quel genre de blessure ? C'est en rapport avec le fait que tu garde toujours ta capuche ?

Allen se dandina, mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'est compliqué. Je...c'est difficile à dire...

\- Je pense que tu peux me faire confiance sur ce coup là : je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais j'ai personne à qui je pourrais en parler.

Elle sentit Allen sourire.

\- Très bien alors, je te fais confiance, dit-il. Mais pas ici, les murs ont aussi bien des oreilles que des yeux à Poudlard. Viens, et en même temps, on va rendre ce Billywig à Hagrid.

\- Je te suis, répondit Hermione, intriguée.

Ils sortirent du château pour aller dans le parc. Arrivés chez Hagrid, Allen dut littérallement essuyer une fête de bienvenue par Crockdur et donna le bocal au garde-chasse. Hagrid voulut se faire pardonner des désagréments occasionnés en leur offrant ses gâteaux maison. « Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je me suis fait piqué », se dit Allen en croquant dans un des gâteaux, durs comme la pierre. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait eut, et je veux pas le savoir ».

Lorsqu'enfin les deux jeunes purent se libérer du demi-géant, le Serpentard entraîna la Gryffondor vers la forêt interdite. Il s'arrêta dans un coin ombragé, à l'abri des regards à la lisière de la forêt, et se retourna vers Hermione.

\- Ce que je vais te montrer là doit à tout prix rester entre nous, compris ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je te le montre parce que je te fais confiance, mais sache que ça m'a valu pire que toi.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau. Satisfait, Allen enleva son gant gauche et remonta un peu sa manche. A la vue de la main noire, Hermione étouffa un cri, non pas dégoûté, mais fasciné. Elle s'approcha et pris la main du garçon, la tâtant, la caressant. Elle fut surprise par la dureté de la peau et intriguée par la croix rouge qui y était incrustée. L'examen dura ainsi plusieurs minutes.

\- Je...comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

\- Je suis né comme ça.

\- Mais je comprend pas...en quoi ça t'as valu des remarques désagréables ?

\- Tu vois pas que cette main est monstrueuse ? Mes parents m'ont abandonné à cause de ce bras. Je me suis fait tabassé, lynché depuis tout petit ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai du apprendre à me battre et à survivre dans les rues. C'est à cette époque que j'ai eut mon premier nom : Red.

\- Je suis désolée. Je...

\- C'est bon, pas grave, se calma Allen.

\- Euh...« Red », c'est à cause de la croix?demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Hein ? Non. Mon bras était rouge à l'origine. Et bien plus moche.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer ? fit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, tu as dit que tu te battais petit, mais maintenant, t'es poli et tout, et même si tu cache ton bras, on dirais que tu l'as accepté, démontra-t-elle.

\- Euh...tu ferais une bonne détective, esquiva-t-il.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

La jeune fille sentit l'encapuchonné devenir distant, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. Elle commença à regretter sa question.

\- Je devais avoir neuf ans quand un clown ambulant m'a recueilli. C'est lui qui m'a donné un nom, une date d'anniversaire et un âge. Une identité.

Allen fit une pause, retenant ses larmes.

\- Il s'appelait Mana, reprit-il tristement.

Hermione comprit que Mana était mort et que Allen n'en dira pas plus. Alors elle n'insista pas.

Après les révélations du Serpentard, la jeune fille sut que le jeune homme ne la trahirait pas. Les deux comparses se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun dans leur salle commune. Allen avait Astronomie le soir même et voulait tenter de gratter un peu de sommeil avant minuit.

Le soir venu, dans lit, Hermione se dit que cette première journée avait été très enrichissante, et laissa naître l'espoir que cette année serait meilleure que les autres. « Oh oui, bien meilleure » pensa-t-elle, en sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

Un mois passa, puis deux. Une nouvelle relation s'était était établie entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Ce n'était plus la méfiance qui dominait, mais la confiance. L'allié potentiel devint très vite l'ami. Et bien qu'Hermione soit toujours intriguée par ce qui se cachait sous la capuche d'Allen, elle ne posa pas de question.

Ce fut à la fin du deuxième mois, le soir d'Halloween, que ça se gâta.

XoX

Et oui, encore une fois, je m'arrête là ;) mais ça vous permettra de savourer le prochain chapitre et de laisser celui perdurer et fondre avec le temps ;) Et pour que vous ne m'abandonniez pas, je vais vous dire une chose: dans le prochain chapitre, on verra quelque chose de bien connu, autre l'humour pourri du vieux cinglé qui dirige cette école franchement bizarre. Quoique...il y aura de ça aussi. Et Hermione fera une découverte. Je vous laisse digérer ce chapitre ne mettant une petite review (ou une grande, comme vous voulez ^^)  
Sinon, la Médiathèque "Les mots passants" de St-Vit à organisé un concours de dessin manga. Les dessins des participants seront soumis à un vote sur Facebook jusqu'au 6 juin, date de la remise des prix. J'y participe, aussi je vous demande une faveur: si vous pouviez passer jeter un coup d'oeil et voter. je ne vous dirais pas lequel est le mien pour ne pas vous influencer, mais je pourais peut-être vous le révéler après le concours ;) Voilà, c'est pour vous le signaler, et vraiment, je vous en prie, allez jetez un coup d'oeil svp.  
A la semaine prochaine ^^


	9. Akuma

Et vous savez quoi? Ben j'ai plus de chapitre en avance. Celui là, c'est le dernier. Juste pour vous prévenir qu'à partir de dans deux semaine (pck le prochain est presque finit), bah il y a des risques que je poste quelques fois en retard. Je veux pas dire, mais c'est vachement difficile d'écrire une fic. Alors qu'en vous faites une Xover où vous changez l'histoire du monde principal...Mais je ne vous abandonnerais pas, c'est une promesse. Quand j'ai commencer à la poster, je me le suis jurer. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas attendu de l'avoir finit.  
Bon allez, réponses aux reviews:  
Nana-chan: Oui je me suis ditt qu'il ne fallait pas les oublier ^^ Et si Hermione ne pose pas trop de question, c'est parce qu'elle a inconsciemment conscience qu'Allen est différent. Et aussi, elle a déjà fait une gaffe en le faisant parler de son père, et elle sait qu'il parlera au moment si elle fait une découverte assez importante pour qu'Allen soit obligé de lui répondre ;) JE pense que tu vas être déçue, mais la réaction des élèves c'est pas pour tout de suite =_=" Et pour les Serpentards...et Tim...bah je les ai oubliés. Absolument. ^_^"

Neko Gina: T'as tout compris. Le bras gauche d'Allen est...imunisé contre les piqûres et toute autre blessure du monde commun. Sauf l'épée de Kanda, même si elle n'est pas activée. J'ai vu que tu avait posté aujourd'hui. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit un nouveau chapitre ;)

Lucario313: T'inquiète, le principal, c'est que ce que tu lis te plaise. Si parfois je demande des reviews, c'est parce que je vois qu'on lit, mais que personne ne prend la peine de me faire savoir si ça plait ou pas. Ce que je demande n'est pas plus gros que "C'est bien continue comme ça" avec un smiley si on a le temps ;) Ou un follower, même sans com' (pck quand on aime, et bien en général on suit, ne serait-ce que pour être au courant des sorties). Merci beaucoup du compliment et des encouragements ;) ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts. Mais ils sont réguliers (pas dans les posts, dans la longueur) et dans la moyenne. Tu m'as dit que tu manquait de temps pour me laisser un com' parfois. Si je fait plus long, y en a qui pourrait manquer de temps pour lire. Mais je te rassure, il y aura des chapitres vraiment longs, même si pas encore écrits :) et je n'abandonnerais pas ^_^

Merci, Lucario313, pour ton favoris ;)

Allez, fini le blabla, place au chapitre ;)

IX. Akuma:  


BOUM !

Dans un couloir, Allen se plia en deux, une main sous la capuche. Avec Hermione, il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le repas d'Halloween. Des cris se firent entendre. Ils provenaient de leur destination.

\- A-Allen ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Non...Reste là, fit-il en s'élançant dans la direction des cris.

BOUM !

\- Restes là et ne bouge surtout pas, cria-t-il depuis le bout du couloir.

Mais Hermione n'écouta pas. Elle le suivit, prenant garde qu'il ne la voit pas, ce qui était facile au vu de la cohue qui régnait dans tous les couloirs environnant la Grande Salle. Elle arriva enfin dans le Hall d'entrée, vide de toute présence. Ah non, il y avait une espèce de machine en métal qui parlait à un truc blanc non)identifié. Le dit truc blanc d'où provenaient des cris.

Croyant à un ennemi, Hermione s'élança sur le truc blanc, qui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Hermione ?! fit-il.

\- Allen ? Mais...

\- Attention ! cria Allen en la poussant.

Un morceau de métal lui transperça l'épaule.

\- Allez-vous en ! hurla-t-il aux élèves cachés sous son manteau.

Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Toi aussi Hermione. Si tu te fais toucher, tu meurs.

\- Mais...et toi ? protesta-t-elle.

\- Je suis différent, dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

Et il s'éloigna vers la machine. Celle-ci l'attaqua mais le « manteau » d'Allen la dé donna un coup de griffe à la machine. Ce fut à ce moment là que la Gryffondor découvrit que son bras s'était transformé. La main qu'elle avait regardée quelques mois plus tôt était maintenant pourvue de griffes noires, longues et très effilées. Comment il avait fait ça ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Un Allen volant mit fin à sa réflexion intérieure. Elle courut vers la porte où il s 'était écrasé. C'était la porte de la Grande Salle. Et elle était sortie de ses gonds. La machine devança la jeune fille, abattant Allen dans le sol d'un coup de poing. La capuche de Serpentard vola quand il s'arqua sous la douleur, révélant une magnifique chevelure blanche et un visage fin barré d'une cicatrice rouge-noire. Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang, et se releva, parant l'attaque suivante. Il répliqua avec une vitesse qui fit halluciner Hermione. « Trop rapide » pensa-t-elle. La machine, surprise par ce revirement, tenta de parer, mais finit par être abattue d'un coup de griffe. Elle explosa, sous le regard brillant d'Allen, créant un nuage de fumée.

\- Allen ! cria Hermione.

\- Ne respires pas la fumée ! avertit-il. Elle est toxique.

Son amie plaqua le haut de sa robe sur nez et le rejoignit.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie, répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Hin, Hin. Sérieusement, tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai connu pire.

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète »pensa Hermione.

\- Oh oh ! Tu vas pas nous faire une hémorragie ici, fit-elle quand Allen se mit à cracher du sang. Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

Allen acquiesça et la suivit en titubant, plus blanc que ses cheveux, désactivant son Innocence. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un niveau deux, mais un niveau deux magicien, issu d'une âme et d'un corps sorcier. Donc plus coriace. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi une âme sorcière rendait un Akuma plus puissant, mais quand ils sont capables d'illusions affectant l'environnement, donc pire que le premier niveau deux qu'il a vaincu à Materra, ils sont plus difficile à abattre.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, s'affola en voyant les blessures d'Allen . Elle lui désigna un lit dans lequel il s'effondra, puis mit Hermione à la porte, et commença à administrer potions et cataplasmes à son blessé, endormi/évanoui, dont la respiration se fit plus calme au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses soins.

C'est au moment où elle releva les cheveux d'Allen sur son front pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de blessure, qu'elle découvrit sa cicatrice. Elle étouffa un cri, tira les rideaux autour du lit de l'albinos, et courut vers le bureau du directeur.

\- Albus ! irruptionna-t- elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Albus, il faut que vous voyez ça.

\- C'est au sujet du jeune Walker ?

\- Oui c'est...comment savez-vous ? interrogea l'infirmière, soupçonneuse.

\- Je suis au courant pour sa malédiction. Et il n'y a que cette cicatrice pour vous mettre dans un tel état.

\- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon me prévenir ?! menaça Pompom.

\- D-disons que je me fais vieux et que j'ai...quelques pertes de mémoire occasionnelles, répondit Dumbledore.

L'infirmière soupira.

\- Vous êtes impossible. Je vais m'occuper de mon malade.

Et elle prit congé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione n'avait pas trainé : elle s 'était précipitée à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle fut virée de l'infirmerie. Elle avait fait des recherches dans le rayons des armes à fumigènes toxiques. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle n'a rien trouvé. Furieuse elle s'obstina, et dans un livre d'histoire, tomba sur le mot Akuma. Intriguée par ce mot inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle axa ses recherches dessus. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle eut des résultats. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'une organisation inconnue qui s'occupait de détruire ces Akumas, maintenant connus, qui n'étaient en réalité que les pions de leurs ennemis apparemment invisibles. Puis elle se dit qu'avec ce qu'elle avait découvert, Allen serait bien obligé de lui donner des réponses.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où dormait profondément le jeune Serpentard, inconscient de la tuile qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Et à la vitesse du son, s'il vous plaît.

XoX

Vous voulez d'autres moment où Dumbledore fait semblant d'être vieux? Même s'il l'est vraiment -_-" Et maintenant que je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. J'en aurai vraiment besoin ;)  
Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est trop bien d'avoir la maison sans les frères et soeurs ni les parents ^^ Un vrai délice, faudrait faire ça plus souvent ;)  
Samedi, j'ai un concert, alors pour ceux qui lisent aussi Assassin's Allen, le chapitre a es chances d'arriver un peu tard, Dimanche.

Voilà, bonne semaine et bonne chance à ceux qui passent le brevet, le bac, les oraux et tout le reste ;)  
A Jeudi ^^


	10. Vérité

Me voici me voilà ;) J'ai 17ans aujourd'hui et je voulais vous faire un petit truc mais...manque d'inspi...Bah, ce sera pour Halloween ;) Pfiouuu, j'ai eut du mal à le finir ce chapitre, et comme je voulais pas tout vous mettre en même temps...vous verrez à la fin :) Aller, fini blabla:

Lucario313: Et bah voilà, il est là ce chapitre ;)

Neko Gina: Ouais moi aussi j'adore quand il fait ça ;) c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis ^_^ T'inquiète, j'essaierai un maximum de poster à l'heure...si t'as une idée d'harcellements, préviens moi: ça devient urgent -_-"

Et je pense que Nana-chan sera contente ;) et peut-être plus au prochain ^_^

Bon chapitre :)

X.Vérité:

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, il se retrouva face à une tornade brune appelée communément Hermione Granger. Il tenta bien de la stopper dans son tourbillon de question mais se résigna quand il fut emporté par le flots qui grandissait de plus en plus. Une tempête comme celle-là, on ne peut qu'attendre en silence qu'elle passe.

Et donc il attendit. Son visage, déjà pas bien coloré, passa presque au transparent à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il était mal barré, les réponses qu'elle attendait étaient protégées par le secret professionnel.

\- Alors? termina l'ouragan. T'es qui au juste?

Allé soupira, toujours autant plus pâle que pâle.

\- Je suis Allen Walker.

\- Mais t'es pas vraiment un sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

Allen acquiesça. Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux.

\- Je suis un exorciste appartenant à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, finit par avouer le blandin en détournant la tête.

La brune eut un air triomphant.

\- Mais ce que tu me demande est protégé par le secret professionnel, la coupa Allen précipitamment. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions, mais ce sera évasif, reprit-il en voyant l'air déçu de la jeune fille

\- Je suppose que je n'y peux rien, soupira Hermione. Bon commençons: c'est quoi un exorciste? Qu'est-ce que c'est la Congrégation de l'Ombre?

\- Un exorciste est un apôtre de Dieu. Avec son Innocence, il combat les Akumas, répondit le Serpentard en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. La Congrégation de l'Ombre est l'organisme pour lequel travaille l'exorciste.

\- C'est quoi l'Innocence.

\- C'est une substance divine qui se trouve dans un objet ou une partie du corps de l'exorciste.

\- Une partie de son corps?! s'étouffa Hermione.

\- Oui. Dans les objets, c'est une Innocence de type Equipement. Les exorcistes l'ayant dans le corps sont dit de type Symbiotique. Je suis un Symbiotique, continua Allen quand Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Mon Innocence est dans mon bras.

\- Donc Symbiotique c'est dans le corps, et Equipement c'est dans l'objet.

\- Tout compris. Récemment on a découvert le type Cristallin, qui se boit et utilise le sang de son compatible pour se former. C'est l'évolution du type Equipement. Et il a aussi le type Gardien.

\- Le sang? Gardien? répéta Hermione, perdue.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une exorciste. C'est une Innocence autonome qui permet d'entreposer toutes les Innocences qui sont encore sans compatibles.

\- D'accord. Tu as dit que la tienne est dans ton bras. C'est le gauche, n'est-ce pas? Il fait quoi?

\- Il...se transforme en main griffue.

\- Ah oui, je l'avait aperçue pendant ton combat. Je croyais que c'était un sort.

Allen hocha la tête.

\- Le livre parlait d'ennemis invisibles. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce passage.

\- Les Akumas sont les pions des Noahs, descendants de Noé. Ils se considèrent comme une famille de treize membre. Le premier est le Compte Millénaire, celui qui fabrique les Akumas.

Il y eut un petit silence. Allen était plongé dans ses pensées, revoyant ce que lui avait valu sa dernière rencontre avec un Noah*.

\- Dis..., commença timidement Hermione. Tu peux me raconter pourquoi tu es devenu Exorciste?

\- ...C'est une longue histoire...

\- Mme. Pomfresh a dit que tu ne sortirais pas avant demain soir.

\- Ah. Oh mais dis donc, t'as vu l'heure?! s'exclama soudainement le Serpentard, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, répondit tout simplement Allen. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de revenir demain? Comme ça on aura tout le temps, c'est Samedi.

Hermione fit la moue, visiblement contrariée.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie de me répondre, c'est plus clair comme ça, bouda-t-elle.

\- Hermione, dit calmement le blandin. Je t'ai promis des réponses, même évasives. Alors je t'en donnerais. C'est juste que ce que tu me demande est compliqué.

\- Je..désolée. Bon, au revoir alors..., fit-elle, gênée.

\- A demain.

* * *

De retour dans son dortoir, Hermione se jeta sur son lit. Elle se roula en boule, enserrant son oreiller, et, fixant le vide, elle réfléchit. "Qui donc est Allen Walker?", cette question repassait, rebondissait et dansait dans sa tête. "Il n'est plus l'enfant dont il m'a parlé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas non plus ce qu'il laisse paraître. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose en plus..." Soudain, elle se releva d'un bond, prenant conscience de quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond: Qu'est-ce qu'Allen Walker, exorciste de son état, pouvait bien foutre ici? C'est vrai quoi!

\- Ça va Hermione? T'es toute pâle.

\- Hein? Oh oui, ça va.

Et merde. Lavande, cette fouineuse, s'approchait du lit.

\- T'es sûre?

\- Mais oui, je te dis! Fous-moi la paix!

\- Oh c'est bon, calme toi, le rat de bibliothèque.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna rageusement dans son lit, se promettant d'aller chercher de la moutarde dans les cuisines le lendemain. A la rentrée, elle avait senti que sa dernière année à Poudlard serait différente. Et maintenant qu'elle avait un allié, et de taille, elle ne se laisserait plus marcher dessus. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, elle fonça très tôt à l'infirmerie, avant même d'aller déjeuner. Et se retrouva devant un lit vide.

\- est sortit i heures, lui annonça Mme. Pomfresh

\- Hein? Mais il devait y rester jusqu'à ce soir au moins!

\- Il faut croire qu'il a un métabolisme très résistant. Je l'ai trouvé à faire des pompes, en me levant.

\- Vous savez où il est allé? demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'il doit être à la Grande Salle. Après tout, nous le connaissons assez pour savoir qu'il suit son estomac, répondit l'infirmière en souriant.

\- Merci! fit Hermione en partant.

Puis elle se mît à courir pour ne pas louper Allen. A sa grande surprise, il n'était pas dans la grande salle.

\- Putain! Mais où il est encore passé ce foutu Walker?! ragea la Gryffondor au milieu du couloir.

\- On a perdu son chien de garde Grangie? lança une voix narquoise dans son dos.

Le jeune fille se retourna vivement. Devant elle se trouvaient les Quatre Serpents et leurs "courtisanes".

XoX

* sa dernière entrevue avec un Noah lui avait coûté un bras, presque sa vocation, et une partie du cœur. Même si c'est lui qui en sort gagnant puisque ça lui permet de mieux comprendre son Innocence et d'être encore plus mignon ;)

Et oui, je vous coupe là, encore...j'adore le suspense :) Mais si vous avez des idées pour comment va s'en sortir Hermione, ou mieux: que vont lui faire ses adversaires...Je suis prenante ;)

Vous imaginez pas combien j'ai galèré à vous postez ce chapitre: fallait le faire passer de Docs à Dropbox, et je trouvais pas comment. C'est au bout de deux heures de sieste (je me suis endormie en sursaut...si, si, je vous assure ^_^) que j'ai enfin trouvé le petit bouton "Partager". Mais je suis sur tablette aussi...

Ah et...j'ai les résultats de mon concours de dessins manga. Bon, j'ai pas gagné, mais franchement, quand je vois les trois meilleurs dessins, je me dis qu'ils le méritaient ;) Et donc si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble mon dessin, je vous invite à aller sur mon blog:

arya39 .skyrock .com

Il y sera à partir de dans au moins une heure ;)

A la semaine prochaine, et toujours bonne chance à ceux qui passent le BAC et le Brevet et tout autres examens du même genre ;)


	11. Et merde

Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous! Me voilà, conquérante, brandissant, gagnante, ce chapitre tant attendu, que j'avais promis pour cet après-midi...et originellement, pour hier...-_-" Enfin, bref, j'ai eu des imprévus, j'ai fait la baby-sitter de mes frères et sœurs + les enfants d'une amie, je suis allée avec elle et ses enfants à la fête de la musique, hier, et j'étais pas bien aujourd'hui. Sans compter que écrire, c'est LE truc que j'ai trouvé pour m'occuper, et que ma mère n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre: je me sens vraiment mal pour vous, quand je poste en retard. Parce que je me suis engagée en annonçant les jours de post, et aussi parce que j'ai peur que, si je prend trop de retard, l'envie d'écrire me délaisse et que j'abandonne finalement cette fiction. Voilà, vous savez tout. Et j'éssaierai vraiment de ne pas avoir de retard pour jeudi. D'ailleurs, j'avais peut-être annoncé les révélations d'Allen Walker pour ce chapitre...et ben c'est pour le prochain. Comme j'écris comme ça me vient, je contrôle plus vraiment les persos, mais c'est ce qui leur donne du caractère ;)

Allez, RaR:

\- Lucario313: Elle se fera un peu malmener, c'est quand même le but et l'histoire de cett fic, mais pas trop. La torture, je la réserve à Allen dans Assassin's Allen ;) Oh pour le dessin, je m'y attendait un peu, et si t'as vus les dessins gagnants que j'ai posté...j'ai pas encore le niveau. Même si j'en suis pas loin...^_^ Merci pour ton com', sérieux, ça redonne courage et confiance ;) Et comme dit plus haut, je contrôle plus rien du tout. Déjà dans l'autre fic ça commence à partir bizarre: Allen s'est forgé son caractère, et pas comme je l'avais prévu, mais le temps que je m'en rende compte, c'était trois chapitres trop tard ;) Et j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione va faire pareil...

\- Nana-chan: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, regarde, moi j'ai pas eut le temps de poster ;) Et ben celui-là te plaira encore plus...il y a quelqu'un que tout le monde adore ;)

\- Neko Gina: Tu la verra, l'entrée d'Allen...et j'annonce qu'il y a de grande chances que Neah fasse son apparition jeudi :)

Oh, et merci Malicia33 pour ton follow ;)

Bon chapitre tout le monde ;)

XI. Et merde:

Voilà ce que se dit Hermione en les voyant. Les Quatre Serpents. Et leurs copines. Mais pas d'Allen en vue. "Bah voyons...Mais pourquoi il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, ce foutu Walker."

\- Oh, on te parle Sang-de-Bourbe!

\- Oui merci, Parkinson. Je suis au courant. En même temps, comment ne pas rater quatre gars sans cervelle et leur chien...

\- Répète un peu ça, Granger. J'ai pas très bien entendu, fit Malefoy.

\- Oh j'ai pensé tout haut? Vous m'en voyez confuse, répondit la jeune fille en imitant une pseudo révérence.

Weasley s'avança, menaçant. Hermione recula, pas sûre d'elle pour un sou. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris? Mais pourquoi je me rebelle maintenant? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi l'autre abrutit n'est pas là?", paniqua intérieurement la Gryffondor.

\- Alors comme ça, on se rebelle? Mais c'est pas bien...une moins que rien devrait savoir rester à sa place~, fit le rouquin.

\- Mais je le suis. J'ai autant le droit que vous de dire ce que je pense, contra Hermione. Oh mais c'est vrai...j'avais oublié que vous ne saviez pas penser par vous même, vous autres Serpentards. Vous répétez comme des robots ce dont on vous a bourré le...

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par Malefoy. Il s'était déplacé si vite qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle était plaquée contre le mur, l'avant bras de Malefoy sur sa gorge, la baguette en revers. Maintenue assez haut pour qu'elle soit obligée de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Quand on sait rien, on se la ferme, Granger, gronda-t-il sombrement.

\- T'es pas de notre rang, t'a pas eut notre vie, alors ta gueule, renchérit Zabini.

Hermione commença à manquer d'air, et, suffoquant, balança son pied vers l'avant. Bien qu'elle loupa sa cible, l'objectif (inconnu) d'énerver Malefoy était atteint. Avec tant de brio qu'il la balança dans le couloir adjacent.

\- Aïe!

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce que...? Hermione?

\- ...Allen?

Et devant les Serpentards médusés, Hermione se mît à passer le savon du siècle à leur conjoint inapprécié.

\- Où est-ce que t'étais passé espèce de PAUVRE ANDOUILLE DÉGÉNÉRÉE DU CIBOULOT ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je me suis frotté à mes ENNEMIS NATURELS pour te retrouver et toi t'arrive comme UNE FLEUR et tu ose dire "Aïe"?! Tu m'avais promis des RÉPONSES AUJOURD'HUI et quand j'arrive à l'infirmerie, POUF! Plus de Walker! Il va falloir que tu m'explique POURQUOI on t'as retrouvé à faire des POMPES alors qu'hier encore tu tenais pas DEBOUT!

\- ...Granger...? commença Malefoy.

\- Toi, TA GUEULE! lui cria-t-elle. Je VEUX des EXPLICATIONS! dit-elle en retournant à Allen, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

\- D-D'accord Hermione. T'en aura. Mais...

\- Maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Hermione, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le public approprié pour ce genre de chose, contra Allen en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Viens, j'ai trouvé un bon endroit.

La Gryffondor le fixa un moment, trèèès long moment, pendant lequel Timcampy en profita pour se loger sur la tête du blandin en lui mâchonnant une mèche de cheveux.

\- D'accord, je te suis, abdiqua-t-elle.

\- Vous six, si vous nous suivez, je le saurais, et croyez-moi, vous le regretterez~, dit Allen sombrement, ses yeux gris papillonnant vers le doré.

Les Serpentards reculèrent. Ils hochèrent la tête, et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations d'avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Les deux marginaux continuèrent leur route dans le parc, en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Tu vas où, Walker?, s'arrêta Hermione.

\- C'est 'Walker' maintenant?, soupira le blandin.J'ai trouvé un coin super à la lisière. Et...je voudrais te faire une proposition..., finit le Serpentard timidement.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Hermione s'interrogeait sur le type de proposition que lui ferait Allen. Elle le regarda discrètement, le détaillant, et rougit furieusement à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. "Non, Allen à d'autre à penser que ça", se gifla-t-elle mentalement.

\- Hermione?

\- Hein?

\- On est arrivé.

Devant elle, s'étalait un site magnifique: une clairière, avec un petit ruisseau en bordure, de l'herbe verte et deux/trois souches d'arbre. C'était bien éclairé, bien ombragé, bien tempéré. Le Paradis pour quelqu'un qui souhaite la tranquillité. Et c'était justement leur cas.

Hermione se retourna vers Allen.

\- Bon alors, t'étais passé où, ce matin?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je cherchais un coin tranquille pour maintenant. L'infirmerie n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de discussion.

\- Tu voulais un endroit tranquille, et l'idée de me demander ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit? Hermione haussa un sourcil. Non, parce que tu vois, ayant passé sept ans dans ce château à fuir les Serpentards, c'est sûr que je n'ai pas trouvé d'endroit tranquille qui pourrait me servir de refuge quand la pression devient trop forte.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Et regarde, j'en ai trouvé un pas mal, non?, se défendit Allen. Et...hum, tu voulais pas des réponses?

\- Si, et j'y compte bien. Mais ne me refait plus jamais le coup de disparaître sans prévenir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai remarqué le résultat, plaisanta le blandin. Mais est-ce que c'est aussi parce que tu as peur de me voir partir?

\- Ma vie est différente depuis que tu es là, murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Allen rougit, ce qui jurait avec le blanc de ses cheveux.

\- Non, pas comme ça, corrigea Hermione, gênée. C'est juste que tu es le seul ami que j'ai ici. Et t'es un Serpentard, qui ose parler et défendre ses opinions. Pas comme ces autres robots, là...

\- Ils te l'ont dit. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu et vécu. La plupart d'entre ne font pas ça par plaisir, Hermione. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais tu peux me faire confiance, je vis avec eux.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit? T'étais pas encore là.

\- Vous...n'étiez pas très discret.

Hermione le scruta.

\- Pfff...Tu dois être vachement doué au poker, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Allen se raidit. En tout cas, j'ai une dette envers toi. Si t'étais pas arrivé...Allen?

Allen s'était courbé, sa frange assez longue pourlui cacher les yeux, mais pas assez pour dissimuler le sourire démoniaque qui était apparu sur le visage habituellement angélique du blandin. Hermione recula devant l'aura sombre qui commençait à s'échapper de son ami.

\- A-Allen?, risqua-t-elle.

\- Des dettes...toutes ces dettes, toutes SES dettes...et même mort, y en a encore qui arrivent...

\- ...A-Allen? De quoi tu parles?

\- De ce putain d'esclavagiste qui trouve le moyen de m'envoyer ses maudites dettes depuis l'outre-tombe!, cria Allen, comme possédé. Ça doit être un coup de Maria..., continua-y-il en retournant dans sa transe. Oui...c'est ça, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité...Il faut que je trouve un bar...un pas connu...il faut que je rembourse...

\- Hermione le prit doucement par le bras, craignant une réaction négative, et, n'ayant obtenu rien d'autre que des divagations supplémentaires, elle le conduisit à une souche où elle le fit asseoir. Elle prit place en face de lui, et attendit que la crise passe, le menton dans la main, Timpampy tournoyant comme un fou autour d'eux...

XoX

Et voilà. Et j'ai de bonnes idées pour le prochain. C'était vraiment celui-là qui était difficile, du fait que je NE SAIS PAS écrire d'altercations, et que j'ai pas vraiment de sources d'inspirations. Alors je pense que je vais faire un truc tout con, Ue vous découvrirez sans doute dans quelques chapitres...peut-être le prochain, ça, je sais pas ;)

A jeudi ;)


	12. Allen Walker

Ohayo! Aujourd'hui j'ai cliqué sur le bouton 'reviews' pour voir ce que vous aviez à me dire sur le chapitre douze, et là...Surprise! Y a pas de chapitre douze! En remontant dans mes souvenirs, je me suis revu à écrire ce chapitre douze, l'enregistrer, et...partir manger. Sans le poster. (Kanda *se tape le front* :Mais quelle abrutie... Allen: Bakarya. Pire que le Bakanda. Kanda: T'as quelque chose à dire Moyashi?). Je vous autorise donc les pierres et les œufs pour cette fois, histoire de me réveiller. Mais pas trop fort, hein? ^_^ Et comme promis, on a Neah, Timcampy et Black-Allen ;) C'est un chapitre qui ne raconte que la vie d'Allen, donc pas beaucoup d'action ;)

Allez, je vous ai assez fait attendre, RaR:

\- Lucario313: Merci pour ta review, ça encourage. Oui Hermione commence à chauffer, je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se réveille ;)

\- Bambou Kaa: Contente de savoir que ma fic est plus intéressante que de la géographie ;) Ça faisait un moment que je me disais qu'il fallait absolument qu'Hermione sorte cette phrase: J'ai une dette envers toi. Ça me permettais ensuite d'introduire Black-Allen. Qui est totalement différent de Dark-Allen du chapitre je sais plus combien ^_^

XII. Allen Walker:

Une heure passa. Tim avait terminé de manger la mèche de cheveux d'Allen, qui n'était toujours pas sortit de son espèce de transe. Hermione commençait à somnoler sur sa souche quand un cri strident retenti. Elle se releva d'un bond et tenta d'en découvrir la provenance:...à côté d'elle. Sur la souche. Allen Walker, l'exorciste, en train d'hurler sur Timcampy.

\- Aaah! Tim! Mes cheveux! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, imbécile de golem?!

Allen s'interrompit brusquement. Sur sa tête, un drôle d'épi était apparu, lui donnant une allure...de gamin qui a essayé les ciseaux de son grand frère. Inquiète de voir Allen toujours sous le choc, la Gryffondor s'approcha.

\- Allen?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle, horrifié par quelque chose...qu'elle ne vit pas en regardant derrière elle. Intriguée, elle fixa le blandin.

\- Hermione...au secours...je deviens comme mon maître...je n'ai jamais crié sur Timcampy dans d'autres situations que quand il se faisait mangé par un chat..., murmura-t-il, blanc comme un linge...transparent.

\- Ton maître?

\- Marian Cross. Le pire homme qu'il puisse y avoir sur Terre. Allen la prit brusquement par les épaules. Ne t'approche pas de lui à moins de trois kilomètres! C'est un démon! Tu tomberais dans son piège, et c'est encore moi qui devrait payer toutes vos frasques!

\- ...Et si tu m'expliquait depuis le début?, proposa Hermione. Comment tu l'as rencontré?

Allen la relâcha et se rassit sur sa souche en soupirant, les coudes sur les genoux, se massant les tempes avec les mains. Tim se reposa sur sa tête, en mâchonnant un bout de bois.

\- Pour que tu comprennes tout, il faut remonter à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un pauvre gamin des rues. C'est une longue histoire, alors mets-toi à l'aise, la prévint-il.

\- C'est ce que tu m'avais promis, non? Je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout, lui assura Hermione.

\- Très bien..., le regard d'Allen se fit lointain. Mes parents m'ont abandonné petit. A cause de mon bras gauche. Pour survivre, j'ai dû me battre, voler, et courir. J'étais terrible, le pire. Ils redoutaient tous de tomber sur moi. On m'avait donné un surnom: Red. Parce que mon bras rouge était la dernière chose qu'ils voyaient avant que je les assomme. Et puis un jour, ma route à croisée celle d'un cirque. Quand ils m'ont vu, deux hommes se sont jetés sur moi, et m'ont embarqué. La seule chose qui me console, c'est le fait qu'ils en ont gardé des cicatrices à vie. Ils m'ont enfermé dans une cage et affamé pendant trois semaines. Oh tu sais, c'était quasiment rien par rapport à la rue, ajouta Allen en voyant la tête de son amie. Mais le fait était là, je pouvais à peine bouger, tellement j'étais faible. Tous les deux jours, un homme, Cosimo, le directeur, venait me voir et me parlait. Il disait "Alors c'est ça le fameux Red dont on m'a tant parlé? Je m'attendais à mieux, dis donc". Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé exposé, dans la cage, entouré de gens qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre. Et comme on n'avait pas encore déménagé, j'en ai reconnu plusieurs que j'avais battu ou volé. C'était les plus hargneux. Ils ne se contentaient pas de tomates, eux c'était les œufs et les pierres. Et comme ils étaient assez nombreux, la foule a suivi le mouvement. J'ai vécu comme ça pendant environ 1 an. Et puis un jour, un clown solitaire a été intégré à la troupe. Pas enrôlé de force comme moi, non, juste intégré. Et j'ai été chargé de le surveiller discrètement. Un jour, mon rapport n'a pas plût à Cosimo, alors il m'a battu, comme toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Deux jours plus tard, Allen, le chien de Mana, le clown, était mort. Battu à mort. Ce soir là à changé ma vie. Mana a quitté le cirque, en m'emmenant avec lui. Il m'a donné un nom, et une date d'anniversaire. Une identité. Je m'appelait donc Allen, et j'aurai 8 ans le 21 décembre. J'ai vécu une année avec lui, la plus belle de ma vie. Et un jour, celui de mes 9 ans, il y a eu un malheureux accident: un cheval s'était emballé dans la rue que je traversait, et Mana m'a... protégé..., la voix d'Allen se brisa. Je suis resté...deux jours sur sa...tombe. À la nuit du troisième, j'ai eut de la visite. Celle de celui qui fabrique les Akumas. Le Comte Millénaire, appelé aussi, Le Faiseur. Il m'a demandé si je voulais...

Allen s'arrêta, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. Hermione lui passa la main dans le dos pour le calmer. Elle commençait à comprendre sa réaction, pendant le premier jour, quand elle l'avait questionné sur ses manières.

\- Il m'a proposé de faire revenir Mana, reprit Allen, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il a fait apparaître un squelette de métal en me le présentant comme le prochain réceptacle de l'âme de Mana. Il me fallait juste l'appeler fort...Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rappelé Mana sur Terre, ignorant qu'une âme rappelée de cette façon n'avait plus de libre arbitre et était alors sous le contrôle du Comte. Il lui ordonna de me tuer et de revêtir ma peau. Parce que tu vois, il faut que les Akumas aient une apparence humaine, s'ils veulent approcher discrètement leurs victimes. Dans ses derniers moments de conscience, Mana m'a maudit, pendant que son bras me blessait, m'octroyant une cicatrice à vie. Et c'est là que mon bras gauche à pris vie: il s'est transformé pendant que je hurlait à Mana de s'enfuir, puis il l'a détruit. En partant, mon père adoptif m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Après ça, le Comte est parti, et je suis resté immobile sur la tombe pendant une semaine.

Allen fit une pause. Une aura sombre familière commença à l'entourer.

\- Et Cross Marian est apparu, comme une fleur, en me demandant si je voulais devenir exorciste. Et je l'ai suivi. Bon, apparemment, le premier mois, je suis resté en état de choc, si bien qu'il a dû m'emmener chez Mother et s'occuper de moi. En revenant à moi, j'avais une cicatrice et les cheveux blancs. Je me suis rendu compte plus tard que la malédiction de Mana me permettait de différencier les Akumas des humains. Le premier que j'ai tué était mon ami Narein, en Inde. Sa sœur était morte. Après ça, Cross me jetait au milieu des Akumas à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient.

Allen frissonna.

\- Il passait son temps dans des bars, et dès qu'il avait une ou plusieurs, conquête, il disparaissait dans des hôtels de luxe, pendant que moi, je trimais pour payer les factures, dit-il en se courbant, limite Hermione voyait des cornes lui pousser sur le crâne. Je me rappelle encore de la fois où, en Afrique, il mavait envoyé chercher un lion adulte, vivant et pas blessé, parce que madame voulait en voir un pour de vrai.

Cette fois, c'état des ailes. Hermione secoua la tête, certaine que c'était une illusion.

\- Et un beau jour, je me suis réveillé sur un bateau à destination de Londres, avec une bonne migraine, et pour seuls souvenirs, le paysage Indien et mon Maître s'approchant de moi en brandissant un marteau.

**"- T'as oublié la fois où il a laissé ses chocolats alcoolisés ****sur la table du salon ****pour que tu paye ses dettes de ton plein gré."**

Allen se releva d'un bond, pâle comme la mort, sans aucune trace d'aura sombre, de cornes ou d'ailes. Hermione sursauta, l'interrogeant du regard.

**"- Oh c'est bon calme toi, je vais pas te manger, ce serait con de ma part vu que nous partageons le même corps."**

\- Neah, murmura Allen.

\- ...Quoi?, demanda Hermione.

**"- Bien joué! Tu t'améliore dis donc..."**

**"- C'était toi la dernière fois? J'étais certain que c'était un coup de Komui!"**

**"- Bah c'est stupide de ta part. Qui, à part moi, va venir te rappeler des mauvais souvenir à une heure du matin?"**

**"- ...Tais-toi, je parlais avec quelqu'un avant que tu ne m'interromps."**

\- Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Hermione? Ça fait mal!

\- Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu refaisais une attaque. A cause de mauvais souvenirs..., fit la jeune fille, penaude.

\- Ah non, c'est rien. Je te dirais tout à l'heure, ce **truc **fait partie des **choses **que je voulais te dire.

**"- Aïe, ça fait mal..."**

**"- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné. On en reparlera plus tard..."**

\- J'en étais où?

\- Tu me disais implicitement que ton maître te frappait avec un marteau, répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

\- Ah oui, ce démon... J'ai du rejoindre la Congrégation seul, en croisant par-ci par-là des Akumas, des policiers, et des chats qui mangeaient Tim. Tous, sans exception, ajouta Allen en déprimant. Et quand je suis arrivé à la Congrégation, le Gardien m'a identifié comme Akuma à cause de ma malédiction. Résultat des courses, un le soja asocial qui n'est satisfait qu'après avoir martyrisé quelqu'un. Le Gardien est une statue de pierre, précisa le blandin devant l'air perdu de la Gryffondor. Si tu veux une comparaison, dis-toi que c'est une statue de l'Ile de Pâques, mais qui détecte les ennemis. Ou leur marque. Et quand il a donné l'alerte, un exorciste de type Equipement s'est donné la mission de me coupé en deux, histoire d'être sûr que mon squelette est fait d'os et pas de métal. Kanda qu'il s'appelle, cet abruti. Sans Lenalee, je ne serais plus de ce monde...

**"- Mais non t'inquiète, je t'aurai protégé, mon cher pe..."**

**"- Ta mère t'as jamais dis que c'est malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres?"**

**"- Je sais pas, j'écoutais pas."**

**"- Et bah maintenant, tu le sais, alors je te prierai de la mettre en veilleuse"**

\- Allen?

\- C'est rien, juste un **parasite**. Après, j'ai fait la connaissance de son frère, Komui, le Grand Intendant.

**"- Le Grand Abruti ouais."**

**"- Ta gueule."**

\- Et j'ai appris plus tard qu'il adorait fabriquer tout et n'importe quoi...

**"- Surtout n'importe quoi."**

\- En particulier des Komurin, des robots qui sont censés aider les scientifiques, mais qui préfèrent tenter de nous tuer. Et je me dispute sans arrêt avec Kanda. En même temps il est si...

**"- Coincé du...?"**

**"- Ne t'avise pas à finir ta phrase."**

**"- Si on peut même plus rigoler."**

\- Si...?

\- Si énervant, froid...un vrai glaçon! Et il n'a aucune considération pour les ce qui l'importe, c'est de détruire des Akumas. Je le déteste. 'Moyashi' par-ci, 'Moyashi' par-là...à croire qu'il ne sait dire que ça, ce Bakanda.

* * *

*Très loin de là, en Égypte, Kanda éternua.

\- Ce foutu Moyashi. Il a dû me donner froid, avec ses cheveux blancs.*

* * *

\- Atchi!

\- À tes souhaits.

\- Merci. Parler de ce glaçon ambulant...j'ai dû attraper un rhume. Un peu plus tard, Miranda et Lavi se sont joint à nous. J'ai rencontré pour la première fois un Noah à ce moment là. Road Kamelot. Elle est la Noah du rêve. Et avec ses bougies, elle m'a crevé l'œil. C'était le gauche, et il s'est régénéré tout seul. Quand on revenait avec Krory, Lavi et moi, on a croisé un autre Noah dans le train. Lui savait qu'on était exorciste, nous on ignorait qu'il était Noah. Il a voulu arnaquer Krory au poker, et c'est lui qui a été plumé~...

Hermione vit alors avec effarement que l'aura sombre revenait entourer Allen. Elle soupira, en se disant que cet distraction lui donnerai au moins le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ell ferma les yeux, le menton dans la main, le coude sur le genou, pendant que Tim allait se chercher un autre bout de bois à mâchonner.

XoX

Et voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur la vie d'Allen Walker. Dans le prochain, Hermione découvrira ses rencontres avec les Noahs ;) Et encore une fois, je vous ai coupé avec Black Allen ^_^

A la semaine prochaine!

...tiens? Ils sont pas là? Ah oui c'est est vrai...je les ai envoyés à l'infirmerie après qu'ils se soient battus pour savoir qui de moi ou de Kanda était le plus idiot. Allen a perdu, donc ça doit être moi...*pars déprimer dans son coin...*

Reviews, pour me remonter le moral?


	13. Être Exorciste

1-2-3...Bon anniversaire Lavi/Baka-usagi! ...avec un jour de retard...-_-""

Et merci à tout le monde pour ces reviews qui m'ont encouragée à finir rapidement ce chapitre (Kanda: T'es un escargot? T'as plus d'un moi t demi de retard! C'est pas "rapidement" ça, kono kuro-Moyashi!). Et pour me faire pardonner ce retard, je vous ai écrit un chapitre (Neah: Sans blague. Un chapitre. Je croyais que c'était un calendrier.) qui fait non pas 3p comme d'habitude, mais 5! Alors? Vous êtes contents? Et je vais faire des efforts pour que. Oui ayez au moins un chapitre par mois ;) Alors heureux? (Tous: Ta gueule!). Et comme vous avez attendu longtemps ce chapitre, bah je vais arrêter de blablater et répondre aux reviews :) Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux/celles qui m'en ont laissé une: je me sentais tellement coupable de ne pas vous donner de réponse que je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre :)

**RaR:**

**ThePrincessofKatz:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Oui ça m'a remonté le moral :) Ce chapitre sera quand mêmes beaucoup plus long que les autres ^^

**Bambou-Kaa:** Haha oui Neah aussi me fait délirer ^^ merci de m'avoir remonté le moral :)

**Deadows:** Oulà, je vais pas m'amuser à compter mes mots :) mais je te promets que je ferais attention ^^

**Neko Gina:** Non, il est pas vraiment comme le tien, mais attends de lire le prochain chapitre, se sera son entrée officielle ^_^

**Guest:** Hai arigato! T'inquiète, je n'abandonnerai pas, je l'ai promis...même si je prendrai mon temps -_-

Au passage, j'annonçe que j'ai épuisé mon stock de chapitres en avance pour Assassin's Allen, donc pareil que pour ici, je ferai en sorte qu'il ai au moins un chapitre par mois :)

Bon chapitre :)

XIII. Être Exorciste:

Allen revint à...pas à nous, on est que spectateurs...alors,...MERDE! On va dire: Allen reprit pied quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Quand Tim mordit mon oreille, il fit un bond d'au moins cinq mètres, que ce soit de haut, long ou large, bien qu'un saut de cinq mètres de large soit assez inhabituel...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente du cri de douleur d'Allen.

**"- Whaa...t'es vraiment un cas en fait..."**

**"- ...je t'emmerde."**

**"-****Sois pas vulgaire avec ton oncle. Vraiment, il faut refaire toute ton éducation..."**

**"- Non merci, je passe."**

\- Allen? C'est passé?

\- Oui, oui, ça va mieux Hermione. Merci... J'en étais où ?

\- Tu disais que le Noah du train s'était fait plumé... C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne beaucoup: de ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que je te connais, tu n'as beaucoup de chance... Alors comment peux-tu gagner comme ça au poker?

\- Aha...et ben...c'est... Parce que je triche, bien entendu, répondit le blandin avec un grand sourire.

Hermione tomba de sa souche.

\- ...tu triche?! Et tu me dis ça comme ça? Et on ne t'as jamais pris?, demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

\- La plupart de mes adversaires finissent par s'en douter, mais comme ils n'ont jamais pu donner de preuve...

\- O-ok... Passons. Il s'est passé quoi une fois que Krory vous ait rejoint?

\- Le Maréchal Yeegar s'est fait tué par des Noah. Le Comte avait un message à nous transmettre. Avant sa mort, le Maréchal Yeegar chantait en boucle une chanson qui annonçait qu'il se mettait à la rechercher du Cœur. C'est une Innocence spéciale qui permet aux autres d'exister. Si elle est détruite, toutes les autres meurent avec elle, fin de l'histoire.

\- Attends, je comprends pas... Pourquoi le Comte vous a prévenus de ses plans? C'est pas logique.

\- bah, tu sais, je pense que c'était un défi qu'il nous lançait. On y reviendra plus tard.

Hermione hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Bah, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix...et Allen contait bien.

\- En réponse à sa provocation, Komui envoya des équipes d'Exorcists retrouver les Maréchaux et les protéger. On m'a assigné avec, Lenalee et Lavi, le Maréchal Cross. Maréchal qui est champion de cache-cache, ajouta-il en déprimant. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, on était en Inde. Après, nos routes s'étaient séparées, bien malgré moi... Heureusement que Tim avait une fonction boussole...

\- Boussole? A quoi ça vou servait de savoir où était le Nord?

\- Justement, c'est pas le Nord qu'il nous indiquait. C'était la position de Cross, son fabriquant. Grâce à ça, on l'a suivi jusqu'en Chine, en faisant quelques détours à cause des Noahs. Krory e moi avons failli mourir ensevelis par une avalanche en plein Himalaya.

Allen fit une pause. Il arrivait à un moment difficile: le Togaochi Suman.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose en Chine, n'est-ce pas?, demanda la Gryffondor.

\- Oui... Ça commençait bien: on avait trouvé Anita, la dernière amante de mon maître et une supporter de la Congrégation. Elle nous a fourni un navire avec son équipage, et nous avait même accompagné avec, Mahoja, sa...garde du corps? Finalement on a croisé un nuage d'Akuma en plein mer. Ils sont passé autour de nous sans nous prêter attention, mais deux d'entre eux m'ont attrapé et Lenalee a du les poursuivre dans les airs pour me rattraper avant qu'ils ne me fassent tomber. C'est à ce moment qu'on a découvert leur véritable but: à quelques kilomètres du large, un torse blanc, humain, et de plus de 50m de haut était en train de détruire la forêt et ses alentours à force de décharges d'énergie. Lenalee y a reconnu Suman Dark, un exorciste, sur le torse, au niveau du cœur. Il était méconnaissable. Lenalee m'a expliqué qu'elle avait déjà vu ce genre de chose avant, quand elle était petite. L'Ordre faisait des experience sur les parents des exorcistes morts afin de les rendre compatibles à l'Innocence du défunt. Échec total. Tous les sujets sont morts.

Hermione hoqueta d'horreur. Des experiences sur des humains! De la part du camp "sauveur de l'humanité"!

\- Comment...?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Très bonne question. Pour les Grandes Instances, nous, les Exorcistes, sommes de la chaire à canon, remplaçable, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. Mais pour eux, tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement faire gagner la guerre passe avant notre santé. L'Innocence choisi son porteur, et deux membres de la même famille peuvent être très différents l'un de l'autre.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que Suman était compatible. Comment pouvait-il être semblable aux échecs d'experience?

\- On devient un Togaochi, un déchu, lorsque notre taux de compatibilité descend en dessous de 10%. Suman avait trahi l'Innocence, il avait dérivé de ses critères, elle l'avait donc puni, comme le ferait Dieu. Au passage, on peut être Exorciste sans forcément croire en Dieu, ajouta le Serpentard en voyant son interlocutrice ouvrir la bouche. Pour reprendre, la punition de l'Innocence, c'est la mort. Après avoir utilisé toute son énergie vitale pour détruire ce qui l'entoure, le Togaochi "s'évapore" et l'Innocence revient à son état initial. Lenalee voulait sauver Suman. Alors on s'est approché, et quand on aessayé de le sortir de cette galère, on a remarqué une petite fille prisonnière du Togaochi. Quand je l'en ai sortie, j'ai été aspiré à sa place. Lenalee a pris la petite et m'a laissé le reste... C'était horrible. Une fois à l'intérieur, toute la souffrance de Suman m'a traversé de part en part. C'était une vrai torture. En même temps, j'ai appris pourquoi il était devenu un Togaochi. Pendant sa mission, il était tombé sur un Noah qui a tué tous ses camrades. Suman l'a supplié de l'épargner. Pour ça, il a trahi la Congrégation: il a donné la position de tous les Exorcistes en mission au Noah. Après ça, l'Ordre a perdu 6 Exorcistes et 600 traqueurs.

Pour sortir Suman...

\- Tu voulais toujours le sauver alors qu'ils vous avait trahi?!

Allen regarda longuement Hermione. Mal-à-l'aise, Hermione se dandina sur sa souche et baissa le regard.

\- Suman... Quand on devient Exorciste, on est forcé de rejoindre l'Ordre. Lenalee a été arrachée à son frère qui l'avait élevée à la mort de leur parents. Elle avait 6 ans. Kanda est un humain artificiel crée i ans à partir d'Exorciste mort au combat pour être sûr qu'il soit compatible à l'Innocence. Ils sont deux à avoir survécu. Krory vivait une romance avec un Akuma. Il a été obligé de la tuer quand il a su qu'il était Exorciste. Moi, c'est ma seule raison de vivre depuis que j'ai tué mon père. Suman, lui, a dû quitter sa femme et sa fille atteinte d'une maladie incurable. L'Ordre lui avait promis d'administrer les meilleurs soins à sa fille si il les rejoignait. S'il nous a trahi, c'est parce que sa fille lui manquait, et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans la revoir, annonça l'exorciste d'un ton sans appel, le regard dur.

Hermione hocha la tête, honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Allen sourit.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Être Exorciste est difficile. Nous ne sommes pas rémunérés, n'avons plus aucun lien avec nos familles. Quand on devient Exorciste, on n'existe plus. Et c'est difficile à vivre. Pour en revenir à Suman, j'ai tenté de le sauver, et pour ça, de le séparer de son Innocence. J'ai fini par être éjecté du Togaochi. Je me suis accroché, j'ai forcé sur mon Innocence en l'utilisant au niveau maximal, j'ai réussi à sortir Suman. En conséquence, mon bras gauche...j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose s'y était brisé. J'étais affaibli physiquement et mentalement. La lutte avait été rude.

Allen fit une pause.

\- On avait atterri dans une forêt de bambous. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, Suman était à genoux...il était vivant, mais quand je mesuis approché, je me suis rendu compte que...son esprit...était mort. C'était un légume.

Hermione étouffa un cri, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- J'avais...échoué, à ma tache... Et sous mes yeux, Suman s'est soudainement désintégré en une nuée de papillons bizarres. Ils ont rejoint un point derrière moi. Un Noah était derrière moi. Tykki Mikk. Celui que j'avais battu au poker. Celui qui a massacré l'unité de Suman. Il était sous sa forme Noah, alors je l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite. Lui si. Il m'a avoué avoir transformé Suman en nursery pour ses papillons. Depuis sa trahison, il était dévoré de l'interieur par des dizaines de papillons carnivores! Je l'ai giflé. En réponse, il m'a dévoilé son pouvoir: avoir le choix de ce qu'il touche. Pour me le montrer, il a traversé ma poitrine de son bras. Il aurait pu m'arracher le cœur sans laisser de trace, mais il ne l'a pas fait... Salopard, fit Allen en boudant. Il a dit que ça tacherait ses gants. Et que quand il tuait les Exorciste, il préférait leur incorporer un de ses Teases qui avait la mission de dévorer un organe, puis le retirait. Sans laisser de trace, ni sur ses gants, ni sur le corps.

\- C'est cruel, dit Hermione.

\- Je sais. Je sais pas ce qui est le pire entre se faire dévorer l'estomac vivant avec un putain de sourire psychopathe en seul accroche à la réalité, le tout après avoir vu son Innocence se faire désintégrer, ou se faire dévorer de l'intérieur par des dizaines de petits Teases. Après m'avoir tapé la causette sur je sais plus quoi, il m'arraché mon bras...

Hermione sursauta. Elle venait de se rendre compte que Allen avait rencontré le Noah qui avait décimé leurs rangs, qu'il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était affaibli, et pourtant, c'était lui qui lui racontait ça, bien vivant. Pourquoi?

\- Hermione?

\- Hein?, se réveilla-t-elle. Non rien, une soudaine prise de conscience.

\- Ok... ... ... Il...a détruit...mon bras. Sous les yeux. Je m'étais effondré quand il me l'avais arraché. Ça a été un énorme choc pour moi. Toute ma vie venait d'être désintégrée.

Hermione renifla discrètement. Elle pleurait maintenant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir "forcé" la main à Allen. Mais elle ne pouvais pas non plus l'interrompre. Elle se rendait compte que c'était dur pour lui de lui raconter tout ça.

\- Tim avait assisté à toute la scène. Je lui ai demandé de prendre l'Innocence de Suman. Elle avait servide sujet test pour savoir si la mienne était le cœur. Mais la mienne ne l'était pas. Tim s'est enfui en prenant l'Innocence. Tykki a envoyé ses Akumas à sa poursuite. Et il s'est tourné vers moi.

Allen trembla violemment. Hermione cru qu'il allait faire une crise d'épilepsie ou autre.

\- I-Il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas de mourir comme les autres. Et il a fait apparaître un autre Tease, plus gros que les autre, avec une tête couronnée. Et je t'assure qu'une tête comme ça comme dernière vision du monde, c'est pas charmant. Tykki l'a...enfoncé dans ma poitrine en lui demandant de juste me...percer le cœur. Le Tease faisait un bruit de poupée articulée. C'était vraiment horrible. Je l'ai sentis entrer, me mordre et sortir. Après ça, j'étais dans le coltar. J'ai juste entendu Tykki dire que je méritais de voir et sentir la mort arriver, en face. Ensuite, des trucs me sont tombés dessus et je... Hermione? Ça va?

\- ...

\- Moshi moshi? Hermione? Tu vas bien?

Hermione fixait Allen comme si il était un extraterrestre. Et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

\- ...T-tu...es...un fantôme?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ha?

\- T-tu viens de me dire que ce Noah t'avait percé le cœur. Pourtant, tu es en face de moi... Est-ce que tu es un fantôme?, expliqua la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Pour seule réponse, elle entendit un bruit de chute. La Gryffondor releva vivement le regard et eut un choc. Allen Walker, qui venait de lui raconter une expérience extrêmement traumatisante pour lui, était littéralement plié en deux par terre, rigolant comme un fou, Tim sur la tête qui faisait un...sourire moqueur? à l'intention de la jeune fille.

\- Allen? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle?

\- Hahaha! Hermione! Haha! J'en peux plus! Hahaha! C'est la première fois qu'on me dis ça! Excuse mo-hahaha!

Hermione avait en face d'elle un simple Serpentard se moquant d'elle à en pleurer. Et pour se venger, elle lui tapa sur la tête.

\- Hahaha-aïe! Hey, ça fait mal!

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es calmé, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi tu es encore vivant, puisqu'à l'évidence, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui me raconte tout ça.

**\- "Eh ben, elle t'as pas loupé"**

**\- "Ferme-la"**

**\- "C'est moi ou tu fais tout pour retarder le moment où tu devras me présenter?"**

**\- "Je t'ai dis de te la fermer abruti!"**

\- Haihai, je vais t'expliquer. La branche asiatique de la Congrégation avait son QG pas loin de l'endroit où j'étais. C'est leur esprit protecteur, une sorte de divinité, qui m'a trouvé. Apparement, mon Innocence avait créé un brouillard d'une telle densité que ça l'avait intrigué. En plus du fait que ce soit un brouillard vert. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un de leur lit, propre et soigné. Seul mon œil gauche me tiraillait, et mon bras manquait. Bak, leur...directeur? m'a appris que mon Innocence m'avait suivi. Il m'a montré la salle où elle avait élu domicile. C'était franchement bizarre: des micro-particules vertes brillaient et tourbillonnaient dans l'air. Et il m'a aussi appris que le trou dans mon cœur avait été réparé par ces mêmes particules. Mon Innocence m'avait soigné. Une première dans l'histoire de l'Ordre. C'était la seule à avoir fait ça. Ceci répond à ta question?

\- Oui merci. Je sais donc que tu n'es pas un fantôme. Le seul truc qui me perturbe, c'est 'pourquoi tu as tes deux bras?'.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arrive. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Fô. C'est la divinité qui m'avait trouvé. J'ai passé les jours suivants à m'entrainer au combat avec elle, a tenter de rematérialiser mon Innocence et à discuter avec Lou Fa, Shifu et Rikei, trois nouveau scientifiques très sympas. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Mes amis se battaient à l'extérieur alors que moi je m'entraînais sans risquer ma vie...non, je retire. Je ne risquait ma vie qu'à des moments précis: pendant les combats avec Fô. Une fois, elle m'aurait décapité si elle ne s'était pas dématerialisée à cause de la fatigue. Elle m'est simplement passé au travers. Mais j'étais vraiment en rogne. Mon œil me réveillait toutes les nuits. Il cherchait les Akumas à sauver, mais n'en détectait aucun et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Et puis la catastrophe arriva. Un Akuma de niveau trois avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le QG. Fô en a été affaiblis et il avait réussi à me toucher avec un rayon. Il m'a appris en même temps que ce rayon désintégrait et absorbait tout corp qu'il touchait. J'ai eut de la chance, Bak à coupé le rayon qui me reliait à l'Akuma. Ma concentration en molécules avait juste diminué. Le seul hic, c'est qu'au moindre choc, je partais en fumée. Donc je ne pouvais pas me battre. Fô à alors décidé de se sacrifier en prenant mon apparence. Puis elle demanda à Bak de la sceller, elle et l'Akuma dans le secteur où il se trouvait. Les adieux furent déchirant. J'ai fini par me révolter et j'ai fait du chantage à Bak pour qu'il me fasse entrer.

Hermione vit alors avec inquiétude des cornes apparaître sur la tête d'Allen. Même Tim vint trouver refuge sur sa tête à elle. L'aura violette caractéristique de Black-Allen commença à arriver.

\- Kukuku~...J'avais découvert pendant ma convalescence qu'il était amoureux de Lenalee, et qu'il en possédait plein de photos~... Fufufu~... Je lui ai dit que je raconterais tout à Lenalee et à Komui s'il ne me laissait pas entrer~... Kufufufu~...

Hermione frissonna.

\- Et pour finir, reprit le Serpentard en abandonnant ses cornes et sonaura démoniaque, Bak m'a laissé entrer. J'arrivais juste à temps, l'Akuma était en train d'étrangler Fô. Je lui ai atterris sur le dos et il m'a envoyé valser. Et comme il avait compris que c'était moi le vrai Walker, j'étais sa nouvelle cible. J'ai fini au fond du bassin. En même temps, Bak avais accouru pour mettre Fô à l'abris. L'Akuma leur a lancé son rayon. Et j'ai repris conscience. J'ai du même coup compris ce que voulait mon Innocence. Et je suis arrivé juste à temps, mon Innocence de nouveau à mon épaule, sous sa nouvelle forme. Je me sentais enfin complet, comme je ne l'avais jamais été. J'ai immobilisé l'Akuma, lui ai demandé comment il était arrivé là, et je l'ai libéré en échange. Il m'a dit merci. Ensuite, j'ai dû suivre plusieurs examen pour confirmer que tout étais en règle avec mon bras, mon œil ne me faisait plus mal, et on avait découvert un bon moyen pour m'envoyer auprès de mes camarades: l'Arche de Noé, que l'Akuma avait utilisé sur l'ordre d'un Noah pour me supprimer. Ouais, je crois que c'est la carte que Tykki avait dans la clairière: une sorte de lutin braillard y était prisonnier et avais pour tâche d'effacer les noms de ceux qui mourraient de la main de Tykki. C'était la 'liste' dont il parlait. Et pour en revenir à l'Arche, c'est en réalité une passe dimensionnelle qui permet d'aller d'un endroit à un autre en peu de temps. Très pratique pour aller de la Chine à Edo quand on est pressé. J'ai finalement eut l'autorisation de l'utiliser, sous condition de rapporter toutes mes observations par le biais d'un transmetteur. Tiens regarde, c'est ça, dit le blandin en montrant sa boucle d'oreille. Et avant mon départ, Lou Fa m'a remis un paquet de carte en m'expliquant qu'elles étaient éparpillées dans la clairière où on m'avait trouvé. C'était le dernier hommage de Tykki pour un joueur de poker qu'il respectait. Enfin je crois. Au final, je suis entré dans l'Arche. Elle avait l'apparence d'une ville de bord de Meditérannée. C'était magnifique. Je te la montrerais, tu verras. Et puis je suis arrivé à Edo...

GRUMBLRRGGRRUM

Hermione sursauta.

\- Et je suis désolé Hermione, mais on va s'arrêter là pour ce matin, j'ai vraiment faim, annonça Allen en plaquant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Ok pas de problème. On va manger et tu me raconte la suite?

\- Oui oui.

\- Alors rendez-vous dans...deux heures. Comme ça, ça nous laisse le temps de digérer.

\- Ok. A tout à l'heure Hermione!

Et Hermione se retrouva toute seule dans la clairière, songeuse, tandis qu'Allen accourait à l'appel de la nourriture.

XoX

Hey! Un super long chapitre non? Je voulais couper avant, mais je voulais pas non plus faire trop de chapitre "on raconte l'anime" sans qu'il se passe quoique ce soit. Oui, je suis au courant que ça fait environ deux chapitres où je raconte juste la vie d'Aen, mais ça me permet de m'y retrouver aussi, et ceux qui connaissent pas le manga, bah maintenant ils connaissent. Et j'ai préféré couper là pck dans le prochain, on attaquet vraiment le thème des Noahs, donc Néah sera plus présent qu'aujourd'hui. Au fait, le prochain devrait arriver dans...non, en fait, e vais rien dire: trop d'imprévus...

Allen: C'est cela oui, trop d'imprévus. C'est qu'entre les mangas, les animes, les livres, les dessins, les...mmmpphff

Moi: Tais-toi! On avait dit que si je te laissais manger, tu disais rien!

Kanda: Oy, vous faites quoi tous les deux?

Moi: Je l'empêche de tout balancer aux lecteurs. Il respecte pas sa part du marché.

Kanda: Tch. C'est normal...

Moi: ...hein?

Kanda *blasé*: C'est le Moyashi.

Allen: C'est Allen, enfoiré!

Kanda *moqueur*: Nan, t'es le Moyashi.

Et moi je vais profiter qu'il se disputent pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Il devrait normalement paraître avant le 1er Septembre...probablement...peut-être...^_^""


	14. Otanjōbi Omedetō gozaimasu, Reever :P

HEY! Salut les gens! Et...franchement désolée pour cette absence. C'est vrai, j'.avais dit que vous l'auriez pour le 1er Septembre grand max', et c'est pas les idées qui manquaient. Avec ce que j'ai trouvé, j'pourrais eçrire 5 ou 6 chapitres à la suite, et pour mes deux fics. Non, en fait, c'était à cause de la flemme d'écrire. Vous imaginez pas à quel point c'est galère d'écrire sur une tablette. Er puis, j'avais aussi la tête ailleurs. Je viens de terminer l'anime de Shingeki no Kyojin, et j'ai tellement adoré que je pouvais plus m'arrêter et j'ai littéralement plongé sur son fandom...dont le Ereri. Voilà la plus grande cause du retard... Gomen nasai, mina.

J'm'étaos dit le 1er Septembre, mais je voyais de plus en plus la date du 08/09 arriver, et il FALLAIT que je fasse qqchose pour le 08/09. Donc une petite surprise pour vous dans ce chapitre. Totalement imprévue, et il se passe ici, malheureusement, la même chose que dans Assassin's Allen: je ne contrôle absolument plus l'histoire. Je voulais vous terminer la vie d'Allen, et clore sur Neah, mais... Nan, j'vous laisse lire ^_^

Au fait, c'est un chapitre non relu. Et j'ai trouvé un bêta...Merci à Deadows pour sa dévotion ^_^ je t'enverrais le prochain, promis ^^"""

Voilà, RaR:

\- **Deadows:** J'ai jamais dis que j'abandonnais... Oui, les souvenirs...que de souvenirs...fallait que je me remette dedans aussi, et placer un peu l'histoire pour ceux qui connaissent pas... Et j'ai fait une découverte INCROYABLE aujourd'hui : le mode dictée sur mon traitement de texte. C'est trop marrant! Et quand il écrivait pas ce que je disais, je l'insultait, et il écrivait et l'insulte, et la phrase précédente, et en double svp ^_^"""

XIV. Otanjōbi Omedetō gozaimasu, Reever :P

" Bon. Comment je vais lui expliquer tout le bazar des Noahs, moi?", se demanda Allen tout en attrapant une cuisse de poulet. Tim était en train de manger ses frites après avoir fini ses haricots verts, mais le blandin était trop pris dans ses pensée pour le remarquer. Il avait mis 1/4 d'heure à rejoindre le Hall, et 45min à retrouver la Grande Salle, qui, au passage, est la première porte à droite...vous savez, celle qu'il avait déboîté lors de l'attaque d'Akuma. Donc, question orientation, il s'améliorait par rapport au début d'année où il mettait 1h à retrouver son chemin.

Enfin bref, en ce moment, l'Exorciste se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à Hermione le concept d'Exorciste-Noah qu'il avait innové malgré lui.

**"- T'as qu'à me laisser faire. Après tout, je suis le mieux placé pour ça..."**

**"- C'est hors de question! Si je te laisse le contrôle de mon corps, qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire!"**

**"- Donc si je jure que je ne ferais rien d'autre que ce que je t'aurais dis ça irait? D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ce serait bien qu'on parle un peu..."**

**"- Comment ça, parler? Quoi, tu vas me dire que t'es pas un Noah assoiffé de sang qui va tout massacrer sur son passage à la moindre faiblesse de ma part?"**

**"- Que tu es cynique, cher neveu... Et ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça. Je veux dire... Pourquoi pas plus tard, plus au calme? Tout le monde te regarde."**

**"- ...Quoi?"**

Allen reprit pied à la réalité et constata qu'en effet toute sa table l'observait.

\- ...Euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu t'es raidi d'un coup et depuis, plus un geste..., commença un garçon de 5ème année.

\- Ah...haha, fit nerveusement le blandin en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Désolé, j'étais...perdu dans mes pensées. Oui c'est ça.

\- Et tu pensais à quoi?

\- Ah, Drago. Je pensais à quelque chose qui...ne te concernait pas, répondit-il sur un ton assez froid.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que t'as raconté à Granger, annonça l'autre d'un ton sans appel.

\- Et moi je voudrais savoir en quoi ça t'intéresse, rétorqua Allen.

\- En quoi ça m'intéresse? En QUOI ça m'intéresse? Tu débarque de nul part, sans avoir l'air de connaître les noms et l'influence qu'a nos familles, avec tes habits ressemblant à un uniforme militaire. Ajoutons à cela le combat d'hier, et tu me demande pourquoi le fait que tu raconte quelque chose, qui m'a l'air bien confidentiel, à la Sang-de-...

\- N'ose même pas finir ta phrase, coupa froidement l'Exorciste en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux. Tu me demande quelque chose que je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner. Tu cherche à t'immiscer dans mes affaires, et tu insulte mon amie. Ça n'a pas que l'air confidentiel, ce que je lui ai dis: ça l'est. Et si je lui raconte à elle, c'est parce que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. C'est mon amie. Quelque chose que tu as l'air de connaître, et que je te conseille de respecter. Un jour, tu en auras besoin.

Allen se leva et sortit sans un mot de la Grande-Salle. Tim le suivit de près, prenant juste le temps d'avaler ce qui restait de l'assiette de son maître, un sourire en direction des Serpentards, et le voilà sur son perchoir favoris, à savoir, une tignasse blanche.

**"- Eh ben gamin, tu t'es lâché."**

**"- ..."**

**"- Gamin?"**

**"- ..."**

**"- Oy~"**

**"- ..."**

**"- Moshi moshi?"**

**"- ..."**

**"- ...Moyashi?"**

**"- C'est Allen, enfoiré!"**

**"- N'empêche, y a qu'à ça que t'as répondu."**

Et merde. C'était parti tout seul, par habitude.

**"- Oy, Tim commence à s'impatienter"**

Au même moment, Allen sentit une douleur vive à son oreille droite.

\- Aïe! Tim! Ça fait mal!

Tim sourit.

\- Quoi? Un message de la congrégation?

Merde. Fallait que ça arrive maintenant.

\- Patiente un peu, Tim. Le temps que je trouve une salle vide sécurisée...

Mais Tim n'attendis pas. Il traîna littéralement le blandin par l'oreille jusqu'à une salle vide, ignorant les protestations de son fardeau.

Allen grimaça quand le golem le lâcha enfin, fermant la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant son oreille ensanglantée.

\- Vas-y, j'écoute.

Tim s'exécuta. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, activant la connexion, c'est, non pas Komui, mais Reever qui apparu sur l'hologramme.

\- Allen? Ça va?

\- Reever? Oui oui, ça va. Mais...

On entendait au loin des bruits de casse et de bagarre.

\- Vous êtes si crueeeel! Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est mon travail!

\- Ah ça..., fit l'australien, désappointé. On est obligé, sinon vous allongeriez la conversation pour ne pas travailler! Vous aurez la prochaine si vous avez terminé votre boulot!, cria-t-il vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Mais...!

\- Désolé pour ça Allen, il fallait faire vite. Tu ne nous a pas envoyé de rapport, alors on s'inquiétait et Central...

Allen grimaça. Il avait oublié le rapport avec toutes ces histoires de sorciers.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça m'était sorti de la tête... Alors, hier j'ai rencontré un Akuma...

Reever recracha son café.

\- Tu as rencontré un Akuma? Et tu as oublié le rapport?

\- Euh...oui? Je suis désolé, j'ai une amie…assez…collante. Et perspicace. Et elle avait presque tout découvert à mon sujet, alors...

\- Tu lui a raconté, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh oui, mais les grandes lignes.

**"- C'est pas bien de mentir~. Les grandes lignes...toute ta vie, ouais."**

**"- Ta gueule. Tu sais bien que j'avais pas le choix."**

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Allen, je confirme que les Akuma d'origine sorcière sont plus puissants que les autres. Ce n'était qu'un niveau deux, mais j'ai eu plus de mal à le liquider que les autres.

\- Bien, c'est une bonne information. N'oublie pas le prochain rapport, sinon ils vont t'envoyer Link, et on pourra plus rien faire, ni nous, ni toi, ni ton amie. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on t'avait confié une mission parallèle?

\- En effet. Et elle est plus dure qu'on ne le croit. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait des situations comme celles là dans une école, de sorciers en plus.

\- Ouais, de sorciers. Une chance que t'en soit un aussi..., fit Reever, songeur. Tu veux qu'on t'envoie quelqu'un?

\- Non merci. Vous avez besoin du maximum d'Exorcist. Je me débrouillerai. En plus, ça deviendrait louche si un autre nouvel élève arrivait, surtout maintenant.

\- T'as raison. Tiens nous au courant des événements particuliers de Poudlard, que ce soit une attaque ou une soirée. T'es un de nos meilleurs éléments, ce serait bête de te perdre pour cause de sous-effectif.

\- ...Ok. Je coupe.

\- Porte-toi bien.

\- Vous aussi. Bonjour à tout le monde.

\- Compte sur moi.

L'image se brouilla puis disparu. Allen sourit doucement...avant de se taper la tête contre le mur.

\- Bordel! Le rapport! Merde...

**"- Oy, calme-toi, c'est aussi mon corps, ça fait mal!"**

**"- Je t'ai pas sonné."**

**"- Non, tu m'as cogné."**

Drago avait suivi Allen quand il était sorti de la Grande Salle. Il avait demandé aux autres de rester derrière, pour être plus discret. Ainsi, il avait pu voir le blandin se faire entraîner dans une salle par une oreille. Il compatit, ça fait mal, sur les oreilles.

S'approchant à pas de loup, il s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte, et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Apparemment, le nouveau parlait avec quelqu'un. Avec un vocabulaire assez...militaire. Il entendit 'rapport', 'mission', 'sorcier'... Bizarre. Walker était-il un espion d'un autre pays?

Un BOUM retentissant le sortit de ses pensées. Et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, Walker ouvrait la porte.

XoX

Quand je vous disait que je contrôlais plus rien... C'était absolument pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Drago ne devait même pas apparaître, et Reever n'aurait même JAMAIS dû intervenir dans l'histoire, ou alors loin, très loin, beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire. Et Hermione aurait dû être au centre, ici.

D'ailleurs, je me suis aperçue il y a peu que c'est la première fois qu'Allen parle avec Drago (dans la fic). Et je savais pas si fallait lui faire dire 'Drago', ou 'Malefoy'. Vous en pensez quoi?

Allez, je vais maintenant écrire le prochain d'Assassin's Allen ^^

A bientôt les gens!

..: Ça y est, enfin partie, la tarée.

...: C'est méchant de dire ça, Yû-chan.

Yû: Ta gueule, Baka-Usagi! Et toi, oui toi là, en train d'écrire... Tu efface IMMÉDIATEMENT ce prénom. C'est Kanda, bordel!

Moi: Hai hai, kono kuso Bakanda.

Yû: Répète voir! Et c'est Kanda, efface!

Moi: ...*se tire en vitesse, se rendant que maintenant compte de la HYPER GROSSE boulette qu'elle vient de faire (sans effacer ni corriger quoique ce soit ^_^"")*

En fait, il vient de se faire tresser les cheveux par Lavi pendant qu'Allen l'a assommé quand il méditait. Et le Moyashi lui a piqué une mèche de cheveux. Et ils ont (encore) détruit une aile, mais faut encore que Yû-chan se défoule, donc je me dévoue... De toute façon, il peut pas me tuer, hein? Non parce que sinon, il pourra plus jamais réapparaître dans cette fic, et ne sera jamais vu dans l'autre. Et je pourrais jamais eçrire la suite de 'Envole-moi' et aussi...

_**En fait il va me tuer, n'est-ce pas?**_

Bon, à quand j'aurai ressuscité ^w^""


	15. Oups?

SALUuuut...? Euh...y a quelqu'un? OOooooy~, moshi mooshi?

Bon, bah, je vais quand même laisser ce chapitre, au cas où... Ils sont peut-être allé prendre un café? ...tous en même temps? (Dsl, j'ai vu les indestructibles y a pas longtemps...^^)

Bon, bah je voulais vous le mettre plus tôt, au pire, juste après la sortie du chap. 220 de DGM, mais...j'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire. Vraiment. Ça fait une semaine que je planche dessus. Enfin voilà, il est là, tout le monde est content, et je vais travailler maintenant sur mes autres fics. J'ai pensé à en délaisser un peu une pour en finir une autre...mais j'y arrive pas ^.^"""

Assez blablaté...RaR:

Deadows: Du grand art? Rien que ça? Contente que ça t'ais plut ;)

MiaKoTo: Allen, je sais pas, c'est plus moi qui me suis rendue compte que j'en avais fait aucun. Mais avec les événements et Hermione, je pense que c'est possible...peut-être...probablement... Oui, Neah est trop drôle, il fait partie de mes persos préférés, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il arrive vite. Quoique, avec le ch.220... Il devient de plus en plus bizarre. Tu y vomprends quelque chose toi? (Si tu l'as lu?)

Neko Gina: Zut! J'ai oublié le 10/10! Je vais voir de suite ;) Pour Drago, c'est ce que je voulais faire au début, mais Allen il voulait pas. On va d'ailleurs découvrir une nouvelle facette du Moyashi dans ce chapitre ^.*

Bonne lecture ;)

XV. Oups?

Allen marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Devant lui, complètement paniqué même s'il le cachait bien, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas du tout senti depuis la salle, ni même entendu arriver.

**"C'est de ta faute ça!"**

**"Hey! C'est à toi de faire attention. C'est toi qui est ici incognito!"**

**"Et toi, t'es le parasite qui fait tout planter, Néah!"**

**"Comment ça?"**

**"Tu m'a déconcentré!"**

Oui, Allen Walker pouvait faire preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi, quand l'envie lui prenait. Comme maintenant.

De son côté, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il s'était fait surprendre comme un gamin à écouter aux portes. Pour l'instant, Walker semblait figé par...on ne sait quoi, mais le Serpentard ne doutait pas qu'il se reprendrait bientôt.

Comme maintenant.

Donc il fallait réagir en premier.

\- A qui tu parlait?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Les deux Serpentards se foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Nouveau regard noir.

\- Arrêtes de parler en même temps que moi!

Ils inspirèrent lentement, en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Tim choisit ce moment pour se reposer sur la tête d'Allen.

\- C'est quoi ce truc?, demanda Drago.

\- Un golem, répondit l'Exorcist calmement.

\- Et ça sert à quoi?

\- A communiquer.

\- Donc t'es un espion, c'est ça?

Allen sourit.

\- Ça dépend du point de vue.

Drago recula.

\- Tu faisais un rapport à ton supérieur?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Tu parlait de mission, rapport et de Central. Que si tu oubliais le prochain rapport, on t'enverrais quelqu'un.

\- C'est presque ça.

**"Oy, oy! Tu fais quoi là? Tu vas lui raconter aussi?"**

**"Pourquoi pas? "**

**"Ha?"**

\- Presque ça?, reprit Drago.

\- En effet. On m'a bien confié une mission, j'ai bien oublié de faire mon rapport, et mon supérieur me met la pression. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je parlait.

\- Attends... Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça? Je pourrais tout balancer aux autres et tu seras renvoyé. Donc 'échec de la mission'.

\- Je te le dis parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas ce que tu veux sembler être.

\- Hein?

\- Et ce n'est pas ici que je vais te l'expliquer. Viens, suis moi, dit Allen en se détournant.

Drago lui emboîta le pas.

Tout était confus dans sa tête. On aurait dit que le nouveau lisait en lui. 'Pas ce qu'il veut sembler être? Comment ça?' Il ne pouvait pas savoir la relation qu'il avait avec son père, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il ne lui avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année. Drago secoua la tête. Il était doué en Occlumencie, donc personne ne pouvais lire dans ses pensée s'il n'était pas un grand légilimens. Il aurait senti une intrusion dans son esprit.

\- Walker?

\- Quoi?

\- Ça voulait dire quoi "Heureusement que t'es un sorcier"?

\- T'as donc entendu ça aussi, marmonna l'Exorcist. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je suis un sorcier.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi "Heureusement"?

\- Parce que si je ne l'étais pas, la mission aurait été compromise.

\- Quoi, tu vas me dire qu'il n'y avait que toi pour l'accomplir?, dit le Serpentard, sarcastique.

\- Exactement. Maintenant tais-toi s'il te plaît, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, répondit froidement Allen.

Il était contrarié. D'abord l'oubli du rapport, ensuit la rencontre avec le Serpentard. En plus de ça, Hermione l'attendait encore dans la forêt, et il ne pouvait quand même pas la rejoindre accompagné de son pire ennemi.

Stop. Il devait de toute façon se rapprocher de Drago pour sa seconde mission. Donc lui dire quelques trucs sur lui. Pourquoi pas le faire en même temps qu'à Hermione? Il économiserait du temps. Non, elle le foudroierait sur place s'il osait amener Drago à moins de 5m. Et il s'ensuivrait une bataille féroce dont il ne saurait qui sera le vainqueur. Trop de risque.

Quoique...

Plongé dans ses pensée, Allen ne fit pas attention au chemin prit. Jusqu'à ce que Drago lui demande où il l'emmenait.

\- Bah, dans le parc, répondit le blandi comme si c'était évident.

\- ...le parc, c'est 8 étage plus bas.

\- ...

\- Attends, tu me faisais monter tout ces étages pour m'emmener dans le parc?! Alors qu'il n'y avait qu'à tourner à gauche depuis notre point de départ?!

\- ...

\- T'as vraiment un sens de l'orientation pourri, Walker. Désespérant.

\- ...

Allen s'effondra, déprimant totalement sur la boussole défectueuse qui se trouvait dans sa tête.

\- Oy, Walker?

\- ...t-tu veux bien me montrer le chemin, Drago?

\- Tu me donneras des réponses?

\- ...pas le choix...

Satisfait, le Serpentard les mena au parc, sous un noyer, et se planta devant son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi?

\- Et bien, les réponses aux questions que je t'ai posé.

Allen soupira. Et Hermione qui l'attendait...

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola suite à un craquement sinistre. Les licornes et les centaures relevèrent la tête à l'entente d'un hurlement à glacer le sang. Une jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille continua de pester après un imbecile de Serpentard même après avoir produit tout ce vacarne.

On parle bien sûr d'Hermione Granger, et non de Luna Lovegood qui se trouve 1,5 kilomètre à l'Est de sa position.

-BON SANG! ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE J'ATTENDS! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT, BORDEL!

Elle continua à donner des coups de pieds dans un jeune chêne qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. On pouvait voir un début de renfoncement à l'endroit frappé.

\- AH, JE VOUS JURE! FAITES CONFIANCE À UN SERPENTARD, ET IL VOUS PLANTE COMME UNE VIELLE CHAUSSETTE! TOUT ÇA À CAUSE DU TROU NOIR QU'IL A À LA PLACE DE L'ESTOMAC! MAIS COMMENT IL PEUT ENCORE MANGER APRÈS M'AVOIR RACONTÉ TOUT ÇA?! JE VOUS PROMET, QUAND IL REVIENT, IL VA M'ENTENDRE!

XoX

... : Aïe...mes oreilles sifflent...

... : Allen? Tu ose faire attendre un jeune fille? Pour rester avec un mec?

Allen: Lavi...Tais-toi.

...: Je savais que c'était louche qu'il s'enfuit à chaque fois que je rentrais avec une femme.

Allen: Non, Shisho, je ne fuyait pas. C'était une retraite stratégique. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir ça.

Cross: Une retraite stratégique? Mais c'est qu'il apprend vite le petit.

Allen: Je suis PAS petit!

...: Si. pourquoi crois-tu que je t'appelle Moyashi?

Lavi: Parce qu'il est petit, Moyashi-chan!

Allen: Urusai, baka-Usagi! -_-##

Lavi: Ahh! On dirais Yû!

Lavi est malheureusement décédé, nous ne le verrons donc pas apparaître dans cette fic. Désolée.


	16. Il ne faut pas énerver une Granger

Et voilà un new chapter! Et dans les temps!

Ne vous demandez surtout pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, j'suis malade. Donc je sais pas trop non plus…Enfin, on en apprend un peu plus sur Drago aujourd'hui ^^

Allez, je vous réponds, et je vous laisse lire!

MiaKoTo: Merci, contente que ça t'ai plut ;)

Deadows: Désolée, mais tu vas être déçu ^^ Enfin...tu auras le résultat de la séance 'on se défoule' d'Hermione ;)

neko Gina: En effet, Allen peut-être de très mauvaise foi quand il veut XD Une idée pour faire entrer Lavi en scène?

XVI. Ou pourquoi il ne faut pas énerver une Granger

Allen avait mal. Très mal. Cheveux en pétards, une lèvre fendue, l'autre bien enflée, l'arcade sourcilière coupée, le nez qui saignait, plusieurs bleus ça et la, partout sur son corps ainsi que le poignet tordu dans un angle inquiétant.

"Pourquoi est-il dans cet état?" me direz-vous. Simple comme bonjour: en discutant avec Drago, il était retourné _sans faire exprès_ à la clairière où l'attendais Hermione, qui s'était déchaînée en l'apercevant. Il aurait pu s'en sortir sans coups aucun, si elle n'avait pas aperçu Drago.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se retrouvait maintenant dans un sale état, avec une Gryffondor plutôt bien remontée malgré son récent exercice, et un Serpentard encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris. Il tenta d'articuler:

-Hermione, calme-toi…

Malheureusement, ça donna plutôt:

-Chermignonne,...chalme choi…

\- Ah? Tu es réveillé Walker?

Aïe, le nom de famille.

-Ça tombe bien, j'en avais pas vraiment terminé avec toi~

Oh putain, elle a le même sourire que Tikky avait en Chine!

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Allen, à genoux, comptait trois fois plus de bleus, et Drago se retrouvait il ne savait comment avec une énorme bosse sur la tête. Un coup perdu qu'elle avait dit.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Malefoy, ici présent, connaît ton histoire.

\- Hhai…

\- Histoire que j'ai dû attendre pendant un mois, et dont je n'aurais toujours pas connaissance si l'Akuma n'avait pas attaqué?

\- Hhai…

\- Tu m'explique encore une fois? J'ai pas très bien compris…

\- Hhai… Ih a churchprchis une chconferchachion pchutôt chconffidenchielle afechc monh chupérchieur… Chdonc ch'luis ai rhaconchté. Ch'lui aurais effaché la mémoihre chi bechjoin. (_Il a surpris une conversation plutôt confidentielle avec mon supérieur...Donc je lui ai raconté. Je lui aurais effacé la mémoire si besoin._)

\- Hahhhhhh~ Tu peux répéter? J'ai pas vraiment compris?

Allen regrettait vraiment. Mais il ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il regrettait. Sûrement d'avoir énervé Hermione Granger.

* * *

Drago ne savait pas du tout d'où lui venait toute cette énergie, toute cette volonté, cette rage, à Granger. Pendant ces sept dernières années, elle n'avait répondu à leurs provocations que pendant la 1ère. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Walker, non seulement elle répondait, mais en plus, elle frappait. Et pas que ceux qui l'avaient emmerdé.

Ça faisait maintenant quatre heures que Walker et lui étaient à genoux, une bosse pour lui, le blandin en plus mauvais état. Quatre heures que la Gryffondor forçait le nouveau à s'expliquer alors qu'il pouvait à peine aligner deux mots.

Quatre heures qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait tort: Granger n'était ni faible, ni une moins que rien, ni une lâche. Il se rendait compte maintenant de sa force de caractère. Pendant six ans, elle n'avait jamais renié ses origines ou sa personnalité. Bien sûr, elle avait craqué plus d'une fois, mais n'était jamais venu réclamer pitié lorsque ça dérapait. Elle se taisait et subissais en silence, mais Drago savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait changé d'opinion. Il se souvient encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu…

**Flash-back**

_La Répartition. Il attendait ce jour de puis 11ans. Il allait prouver à sa famille qu'il était digne d'être un Malefoy: "les Malefoy vont à Serpentard depuis 7 générations. Celui qui déroge à cette tradition se fait renier" lui avait dit son père. _

_À côté de lui, Harry et Ron avaient les mêmes pensées. Un peu plus loin, Blaise réfléchissait. Sa famille et celle de Théo étaient un peu plus souple: elles acceptaient aussi les Serdaigles. De toutes façons, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux: ils l'avaient prouvé depuis petit qu'ils étaient des Serpentards. _

_Il parcouru du regard la foule qui l'entourait: certains pleurnichaient, réclamant leur maman, d'autres stressaient, sûrement des nés Moldu qui ne savaient pas comment se déroulait la Cérémonie. Un groupe de filles regardait le sien avec...admiration? Peuh, des Sang-Mêlé qui voulait augmenter leur statut sur ordre de leur parents. Un détail, une fille, à l'écart, attira son regard: plutôt petit, une tignasse brune tenant plus d'un roncier que d'une chevelure, un air concentré, les yeux fermés et les lèvres remuant vivement, ses mains fermement resserrées sur ses manches. En tendant l'oreille et en se rapprochant discrètement, il se rendit compte qu'elle récitait des formules._

_-Vous pourriez parler moins fort, siffla-t-elle en murmurant rageusement à l'adresse des filles de Sang-Mêlé. J'm'entends même plus penser!_

_Il était impressioné par son assurance. Et sa mémoire, se rendant compte qu'elle avait appris toutes les formules du programme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le foudroie de regard._

"Ouais, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était à cause de moi que ces filles étaient excitées" se dit Drago en revenant au moment présent. "Son regard m'avait pas plus, et je m'étais juré vengeance...puis après, elle donnait son avis haut et fort en regardant nos...groupies…"

Ouais, Drago commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu briser cette force de caractère.

-Et toi Malefoy?! Ça va? Pas trop importuné par la présence d'une Sang-de-Bourbe? Je te sens ailleurs depuis un moment...tu réfléchissais à comment me faire payer mon existence?

Hein?

-Hermignonne! Cht'ai hdis chquoi à che chujet?!

"Hermignonne" lança un regard glacial à Walker qui le soutint...

Avant de se ratatiner sur place.

* * *

-Pfiouuu, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'en voudrais à vie…, dit Allen en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Eh ben tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu fais car ça pourrait très bien arriver, siffla Hermione.

\- …

\- Ça va Drago? Pas trop traumatisé?

\- ...Ça ira.

Drago n'était pas encore habitué à la familiarité d'Allen à son égard. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite…

-Rassure-moi Walker...il ne vas pas nous suivre pendant longtemps, hein?

\- Toujours mon nom…, déprima le blandin.

\- Tu disais?

Craquement sinistre: Hermione "assouplissait" ses doigts.

-Rien. En fait, je voulais qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il est avec nous, répondit précipitamment, trop précipitamment, Allen en plaçant ses mains en protection devant lui.

\- Se rendre compte de quoi~?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde Granger, intervint Drago, histoire de sauver son...guide? ami? sauveur? Parce qu'il fallait admettre qu'Allen s'était tout pris à sa place.

Le trio, pour le moins atypique, déambula un moment dans les couloirs du château. Hermione avait décidé de rentrer à sa salle commune, faisant promettre à Allen la suite de l'histoire pour le lendemain. Allen avait posé la condition que Drago devait être présent. Et le rendez-vous avait été fixé pour le lendemain, 9h, dans la clairière.

Les élèves se retournaient sur leur passage. Ils virent même un première année se frotter les yeux, avant de déguerpir.

Peu après, l'inévitable se produisit: le reste des Quatre Serpents et leurs suivants vint à leur rencontre.

-Drago? Mais qu'est-ce que tu-, commença Weasley.

\- Ta gueule Wistili.

On peut toujours compter sur Hermione pour sortir les surnoms les plus…étranges.

-J'ai discuté avec Walker. Le reste ne te concerne pas, Ron. (_NdA:ça me fait trop bizarre que Drago l'appelle Ron, pas vous?_)

\- Et elle? Elle fout quoi ici? fit le rouquin en pointant la Gryffondor.

\- Elle était avec Walker, soupira le blond.

Drago remarqua l'échange de regard entre Théo et Allen.

Harry et Blaise restaient en retrait.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Drago avait tout le temps traîné avec Harry, Blaise, Ron et Théo. Mais Ron était toujours le plus impulsif, exaspérant parfois le reste du groupe. Harry était plus subtil, Blaise, observateur et tapait toujours dans le mille tandis que Théo restait discret, en simple spectateur la plupart du temps. Drago, même s'il paraissait être un des leader, avait toujours obéi à ses parents, agréant à leurs idées sans poser de question.

Et juste cet après-midi, il s'était remis en question plus de fois que durant toute son existence. Et en ce moment, Ron l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait besoin de s'isoler et de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris.

Fatiguée de ces Serpentard lui barrant le chemin, Hermione fini par prendre le poignet d'Allen et à l'entrainer jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, sans faire attention aux insultes qui pleuvaient ou à Malefoy qui les suivit.

-Bon, bah salut, leur dit-elle une fois arrivée. Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, Allen.

\- De rien…

\- Et...désoléedem'êtreemportéedecettefaçon, marmonna-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Ça fait rien. C'était de ma faute aussi.

Drago le regarda avec surprise: il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit?

Les deux garçons commencèrent à tourner les talons.

-Allen! Euh...tu vas courir à quelle heure demain?

\- Tu as encore de l'énergie après tout ce que tu m'as fais? s'exclama le blandin.

\- …

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Demain, 6h, dans le hall. Si tu pouvais réfléchir à un endroit dangereux mais pas dans la forêt Interdite aussi…

\- Ok, merci! J'y serais.

Drago les observa, hésitant. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

-...Je...je peux venir...aussi?

\- Quoi? Oui, bien sûr...euh… Hermione?

Les deux Serpentards se tendirent en attendant sa réponse.

-Il n'y a pas eut d'insulte, alors...oui, je veux bien. Mais à la moindre parole de travers, je t'explose, Malefoy, avertit-elle.

\- Message reçu, Granger.

Et elle rentra dans sa salle commune.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et sourirent. Oui, tout allait un peu vite pour Drago, mais il se sentait bien avec Walker.

-Je crois qu'il y en a qui attendent des explications Drago, fit Allen.

\- Je crois aussi. On rentre?

\- Avec plaisir!

Et ils s'en allèrent, discutant comme des joyeux lurons, faisant douter à tout ceux qu'ils croisaient de la qualité et de la véracité du jus de Citrouille servi ce midi.

XoX

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Et si vous voulez une idée de la tête d'Allen après la correction d'Hermione, tapez sur Google image "**Luffy et Usopp à Skypiea**". J'me suis juste rappelée de leur tête après avoir fait les pitres cette nuit, et ça m'est venu tout seul pour ce chapitre.

Allen: Oy! Tu m'as complètement défiguré!

Moi: Mais c'était pour l'histoire...

Allen: Même! Je fais grève!

Kanda: Je refuse!

Moi: haa, merci Kanda!

Kanda: Je refuse que tu défigure le Moyashi!

Moi: Q-quoi?

Kanda: Je fais grève aussi!

...

Tous: Kanda...t'es pas encore entré...

Voilà,

Ja ne ^.*


	17. Entraînement et Suite

Ohya minna!

Et voilà le chapitre du mois! Et je sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je vais vous laisser lire...XD

RàR:

**soln96:** Whaaa, toutes ces reviews! Vraiment contente que ce te plaise ^^ merci!

**Deadows:** Merci! J'avais peur que ça soit trop rapide, mais je pense que je vais laisser Drago tout expliquer dans ce chapitre ^^

**Neko Gina:** Si, il est apparu: au début du récit d'Allen, il a éternué pendant sa mission en Égypte XD (C'est pas une apparition ça! Espèce de demeurée!/ Si s'en est une! On sait que c'est toi! Et c'est moi l'auteur, alors surveille tes paroles si tu veux apparaître pour une autre occasion que ton anniversaire!/ Tch). Contente que ça t'ai fait rire, moi j'étais pliée en imaginant la tête d'Allen à ce moment là ^^ t'es allée voir l'image?

Bonne lecture!

XVII. Entraînement et Suite

6:00 du matin. Hermione arriva dans le hall d'entrée, avisant un peu plus loin les deux Serpentards.

\- Salut Allen, lança-t-elle.

\- Granger, salua Malefoy.

\- Hermione, bien dormi? demanda Allen.

Hermione opina du chef en regardant leur tenues: Allen avait un jogging gris en un débardeur sans manche près du corp. Drago état en noir, un pull en plus. Sa tenue paraissait un peu petite pour lui….sûrement qu'elle appartenait au blandin. Quant à elle, c'était short-legging, brassière sous un gilet ample.

Le bras d'Allen était visible, certainement parce qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Mais Hermione se demandait comment il faisait pour pas sentir le froid.

Ils partirent courir, silencieusement, se concentrant sur leur course, chacun à leur rythme. Ainsi, là où Hermione faisait un tour du château, Malefoy en faisait presque deux, et Allen en était à son quatrième… Quand les deux sorciers ne purent plus tenir sur leurs jambes, Allen leur demanda de s'étirer, pour récupérer, le temps qu'il les rejoigne. Ce qu'il fit une dizaine de tour plus tard…

Course, étirements, renforcement musculaire, étirements, entraînement, étirements, douche et petit-déjeuner.

Encore un peu sous le choc de l'entrainement d'Allen, Hermione loupa son verre en se servant du jus de citrouille. Pestant contre sa maladresse, elle ramassa le liquide d'un coup de baguette en se remémorant le combat du blandin contre le Saule Cogneur… Pendant que Drago et elle s'étiraient sous le soleil levant, Allen faisait des pompes sur le pouce, en équilibre sur deux pierres empilées. "Y a pas de chaise dans le parc" avait-il marmonné. Et sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, il avait enchaîné sur ses trois cent pompes, un duel contre le seul arbre au monde qui rend les coups!

De son côté, Drago buvait son café en regardant d'un œil vide son voisin d'en face engouffrer ses tartines.

\- Ça va Drago? lui demanda Allen après s'être étouffé dans la confiture d'abricot.

\- ...hein? Oui oui…, répondit le blond. Comment tu fais?

\- Fais quoi?

\- Ton entraînement et tout.

Allen prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de répondre:

-L'habitude, je pense… J'ai pas toujours été aussi endurant, mais je pense que vivre dans la rue est un bon entraînement… Et puis y a Cross, déprima-t-il.

\- Ton tuteur, c'est ça?

\- Ouais...malheureusement…acheva le blandin en reposant son croissant, pâle. On pourrait parler d'autre chose?

Le Sang Pur hochât la tête.

\- Alors? Tu pense quoi d'Hermione? attaqua malicieusement Allen.

\- Hein? répondit très intelligemment Drago.

\- Elle correspond à la définition qu'on t'avait donné des nés-Moldus?

Le jeune homme réfléchit en regardant pensivement la table des Gryffondors. Il sourir en voyant Hermione tremper sa tartine dans son jus de citrouille plutôt que son chocolat.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-il finalement. Elle est totalement différente.

Pendant la nuit, il avait fait le point sur la journée précédente, son éducation, ses souvenirs d'enfance se superposant à ceux de sa première année à Poudlard. Les paroles d'Allen, à celles de son père. Il en avait difficilement conclu que son père avait jugé sans connaître, ne répétant que les phrases apprise par son propre père, ou alors en n'apprenant que d'une petite partie de ceux qu'il méprisait tant. Et finalement, le Serpentard avait décidé de suivre le conseil de l'Exorciste, c'est-à-dire, se faire lui-même sa propre opinion. Et de ce qu'il voyait, celle qu'il avait martyrisé toute sa scolarité était juste une jeune fille comme les autres, plus curieuse, studieuse et ouverte d'esprit que la moyenne. "Née-Moldue et fière de l'être", c'est ce que son attitude criait, même quand elle se faisait insultée ou frappée.

En face de lui, Allen avait le regard absent. Absorbé par une dispute avec Néah sur la qualité des croissants et de la tarte aux pommes, le blandin ne faisait pas du tout attention au jaune d'oeuf qui commençait à goutter de son toast sur ses genoux.

\- Euh...Allen?

\- ...

\- Allen?

\- ...Quoi? émergea l'Exorciste.

\- T'en a plein le pantalon, fit simplement Drago.

Le blandin regarda fixement le blond. Puis il percuta en s'exclamant que "merde, il devait aller se changer! Pourquoi on l'a pas prévenu plus tôt?!" contre Drago.

\- Et Granger vient de se lever. Ça va être l'heure de la suite de l'histoire, continua le Serpentard.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la Gryffondors arriva d'un pas rapide derrière Allen, les enjoignant de se dépêcher de finir de manger.

Les trois comparses se retrouvèrent dans la clairière, des tartines et autres viennoiseries plein les bras pour les garçons.

\- Bon, alors...commença Allen. J'en étais où?

\- T'arrivais à Edo, répondit Hermione.

\- T'en étais aux retrouvailles avec tes amis, contredit Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Les deux garçons déglutirent: Drago parce qu'il venait d'avouer à la Gryffondor qu'il en savait plus qu'elle, Allen parce que Drago l'avait vendu.

\- Euh...U-une fois arrivé à Edo, j'ai eu qu'une fraction de seconde pour faire le point: première chose, à la place de la ville, un gigantesque cratère noir, tout lisse. Deuxième chose, un brouillard entourant les combats. De ce qu'on entendait, c'etait un Noah pour un Exorciste, le tout éparpillé dans le cratère. Troisième chose et la plus importante, la voix de Lenalee, résonnante, qui criait à l'aide. Presque en même temps, j'ai senti une menace, et je me suis précipité à l'endroit d'ou venait la voix. Juste à temps pour bloquer l'épee du Comte.

\- T'as remarqué tout ça en aussi peu de temps? demanda Hermione.

\- La force de l'habitude sans doute. Dans un combat, chaque seconde est précieuse, et uns seule d'innatention peut valoir la mort. Pour en revenir au Comte, il était assez irrité par mon intervention. Il soupçonnait fortement Lenalee d'être le Cœur, alors il l'a combattu rapidement, avant de prendre la fuite en emportant tout les Noahs avec lui.

Drago ricana. Le conteur lui jeta un regard vexé.

\- A ce moment là, Kanda est arrivé, Mugen en avant, promettant mort et douleurs, avant de se rendre compte que c'etait moi, et pas un Noah.

\- Joyeuses retrouvailles entre deux compagnons d'armes, plaisanta Drago. Vous avez failli vous entretuer parce que le premier mot qu'il a dit en te voyant était un "Moyashi?!" stupéfait.

Hermione ricana en imaginant la scène.

\- Oy! Vous vous liguez contre moi? s'indigna le blandin.

\- Juste retour des choses, cher Allen, répondit la Gryffondor.

"Cher Allen" se renfrogna mais continua son récit.

-vOn s'est tous regroupés sous les restes d'un pont. Il y avait le Maréchal Tiedoll, Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Marie, Krory, Miranda, et un marin, Chao Jî. On faisait le point quand Lero, l'épée-parapluie parlante du Comte, émergea de sous Lenalee pour la tirer dans une porte de l'arche. Je l'ai attrapée, me suis fait attrapé par Lavi, qui a attrapé Krory, qui s'est accroché à Kanda, qui s'est fait rattrapé par Chao Jî, et ça s'est terminé par moi, retenant le poids de tout ces abruti sur mon dos pour ne pas écraser Lenalee. Et par une purée de citrouille aussi, rajouta Allen pour lui même. Là dessus, Tikky est arrivé, nous narguant avec la clé de la sortie en nous présentant les règles du jeux: 3h. Il restait 3h avant la destruction de l'arche. 3h pour arriver au sommet de la tour qui surplombait la ville, où nous attendait la porte de sortie. La clé ouvrait les trois portes sur le chemin.

\- Pourquoi il vous a dit tout ça? demanda Drago. Il veulent tous vous tuer, non?

\- Parce que si on ne se débattait pas, se serais pas amusant. Tout Noah qui se respecte se doit de faire souffrir le plus possible sa proie, expliqua calmement Allen en grimaçant. Road peut voyager en tire les dimensions, c'est une de ses portes qui nous attendait en haut. Alors après que Tikky soit parti, on s'est dépêché d'ouvrir une porte au hasard avec la clé. On est arrivé dans une salle arc-en-ciel, avec le Noah qui y correspondait le moins: Skinn Bolic, le Noah de la colère. Kanda nous aattaquéquand on lui a dit qu'on restait avec lui pour l'aider...Bakanda, fit Allen avec un sourir triste. Alors on l'a laissé et on s'est précipités sur la porte suivante. Un couloir. Un long couloir s'ouvrait devant nous. De temps en temps, on sentait des secousses, de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus rapprochées, signe que ce couloir n'allait pas tarder à être détruit. Et que la pièce précédente était en cours de destruction. Sur le chemin, on a du jouer à la bouteille piégée. La bouteille où il y avait la bombe était celle de l'alcool préféré de Cross. Ensuite, on nous a demandé de rassembler différentes mains de poker. Puis ce fut la roulette russe. Où j'ai gagné, sourit diaboliquement l'Exorciste.

\- T'as triché Allen, dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? T'as une preuve? demanda le blandin. Après ça, on a rejoint les deux abrutis qui s'amusaient à nos dépends dans une bibliothèque. Ils nous ont piégé dans une illusions d'où nous à sortit Lavi, et Krory est resté en arrière pour combattre les jumeaux Noahs. Les deux abrutis, explécita Allen. Un escalier nous attendait derrière la porte. Il donnait sur la terrasse juste en dessous du sommet de la tour. Et j'u ai reçu un accueil pour le moins étrange, marmonna le conteur dans sa barbe inexistante. Enfin, Tikky et Road nous y attendait. Après une brève discussion où il a cafté qu'il m'avait fait un trou dans le cœur, ce que Lenalee, Lavi et Chao Jî ignoraient, il a fait une allusion qui m'a assez énervé et le combat à commencé. Lenalee et Chao Jî furent enfermés dans un dé 'fabrication Road', Lavi aussi, mais dans un autre. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que lui a fait revivre Road. C'est la Noah du rêve: elle peut entraîner sa victime dans une illusion où il revit ses pires cauchemars. Ça lui brise l'esprit et elle en fait sa poupée.

Hermione et Drago eurent la même réaction en même temps: une grimace de dégoût.

\- Au passage, Road est la plus vieille des Noahs avec le Comte. C'est la seule témoin de l'événement qui s'est passé y a 35 ans et que je vous expliquerait plus tard. Enfin, ce que j'en ai compris. Et elle a l'apparence d'une fille de 12 ans, fit Allen. Quant à moi, après un combat court mais violent, Tikky m'a enfermé dans une bulle de vide...soit-disant que je l'avais énervé et qu'a cause de moi, il était la risée de tous parce qu'il m'avait laissé en vie. J'allais pas non plus lui dire que mon Innoncence m'avais sauvé! Alors il a prit la décision de me regarder suffoquer, lui même entouré d'une fine bulle d'air dans son espace vide. J'ai poussé mon Innocence à son maximum, transformant mon bras en épée. De ce qu'on m'a dit après, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai atteint le rang de Maréchal, en poussant mon taux de synchronisation a plus de 100%. J'ai empalé Tikky sur mon épée, l'exorcisant de son Noah sans faire de mal à l'humain en lui. Ça a assez énervé Road qui à envoyer Lavi me tuer, signe qu'il avait perdu son combat. Il a fini par se reprendre et ensemble, on a vaincu Road.

\- Attends, fit Hermione. Tu avais dit que la porte de sortie, c'était une des portes de Road. Donc si vous la battez, elle disparaît non?

\- On y a pensé aussi Hermione, même si c'était après coup. Et il s'avère que non, la porte n'avait pas disparue. Mais je voulais pas abandonner Tikky. Il n'était qu'un humain, puisque je l'avais exorcisé. Mais Chao Jî s'y est opposé. Il voulait pas qu'on sauve un de ceux qui avaient causé la mort de sa maîtresse. Dans le sens 'patron', hein. On s'est disputé et un tentacule a détruit la porte. C'était Tikky. Apparemment, l'exorcisme avait loupé, et c'était son Noah qui prédominait…

\- Son Noah?, coupa Drago.

\- Je vous expliquerais juste après.

Le Serpentard acquiesça.

\- On s'est retrouvé complètement dépassé. Lenalee ne pouvait pas bouger après son combat avant d'arriver à Edo, Chao Jî n'était qu'un civil, et Lavi et moi étions épuisés. Le Noah nous a éjecté, avant de nous tabasser, complètement et simplement. La destruction de l'arche était toujours en cours. Finalement, une Innocence, sûrement une du stock du Maréchal Tiedoll, a rejoint Chao Jî, ce qui lui a permis de se protéger avec Lenalee d'un rocher. Le Noah nous a envoyé voler, Lavi et moi. J'ai été rattrapé par mon maître, le Maréchal Cross, qui montait nous rejoindre au même moment. Cherchez pas à comprendre, grimaça Allen aux deux autres devant leur air perdu. J'étais complètement dans le coltar aussi. Juste qu'on s'est "bonjour" et qu'il m'a balancé vers Lavi, Lenalee et Chao Jî qui s'étaient regroupés. Mon maître est le seul à pouvoir utiliser deux Innocences. Avec Maria, un cadavre je crois, vous ne voulez pas savoir, il nous a dissimulé de la vue du Noah. C'est grâce à ça qu'il s'enfuyait en me laissant toutes ses dettes. Et avec Judgement, il a descendu le Noah. Le Comte est alors arrivé, le charme de Maria a été rompu, et sous la destruction de l'arche, Chao Jî et Lavi sont tombés avec des débris. Son marteau s'est désintégré dans ma main quand j'ai voulu les rattraper. Le Comte s'est enfui avec le Noah, et Cross s'est téléporté avec Lenalee et moi dans l'usine à Akuma, d'après lui. Le Comte avait construit une autre arche, nous a-t-il dit, et cette nouvelle arche ne pouvait pas se déplacer tant que l'ancienne n'était pas téléchargée dans la nouvelle. Chaque pièce téléchargée dans la nouvelle était détruite dans l'ancienne. Dans l'usine, se trouvait un œuf géant qui se désintégrait lentement. Quand l'œuf disparaîtrai, l'arche serait complètement téléchargée, et on ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Ensuite, il m'a envoyé dans une autre pièce avec Tim. Et je me suis évanoui.

\- Ha?!, s'exclamèrent en même temps Drago et Hermione.

\- Oh, du calme. Quand je suis revenu à moi, il restait à peu près deux minutes avant le néant. Je me suis levé pour voir où j'étais, et dans une espèce de fenêtre, une ombre qui était déjà apparue dans un cauchemar m'a parlé. Elle disait queTim était à elle, que le Comte ignorait l'existence de cette salle qui était le second cœur de l'arche. Cross et le Comte en avaient parlé pendant la bataille, du cœur de l'arche, de l'héritage du Quatorzième... Puis, grâce à mon émetteur boucle-d'oreille, Allen montra la plaquette dorée qui pendait à son oreille, Cross m'a contacté en me disant de jouer sur le piano la partition que Tim me montrait. Après quelques protestations coupées court quand il m'a détruit les tympans, j'ai fini par m'avancer vers le piano.

XoX

Et ouais, je coupe là. Ça ferait trop long sinon ^^

Demain je vous mets la suite. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Demain. Pas le mois prochain.

C'est surtout parce qu'Allen me tuerait si je sapait son anniv' qui s'approche à grands pas…

Allen: Depuis celui de Reever, t'as loupé celui de Tap, Cloud-gensui, et Krory. Et tu ignore la date de ceux de Drago et d'Hermione.

Moi: Ahh! Zut! Drago et Hermione!

Drago et Hermione: Parce que tu nous avais oublié!

Oups?

À demain les gens ^^


	18. Noahs

Coucou!

Me voilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais qu'avec le titre, on pourrait penser que Neah ferait une apparition, mais il a décidé de faire grève...abruti! (J'suis pas un abruti! C'est toi qui veut pas avancer pour me faire apparaître officiellement! Mais je m'inquiete pour mon neveu, et il faut que je surveille Kanda!/ Mais je te dis que j'y arrive pas, et que ça n'a rien à voir avec cette fic!) Voilà, cette tête de mule boude pour une apparition dans "le téléphone, quelle galère" que j'arrive pas du tout à avancer en ce moment.

Bon, fini blabla, RaR:

**Deadows:** Merci! J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien ;)

**Neko Gina:** Bah ouais, c'est Allen. Merci! ^^

Bonne lecture!

XVIII. Noahs

\- La communication a coupé juste après. Seul survivant, j'ai commencé à jouer, y mêlant mes sentiments. J'ai senti l'arche réapparaître sous mon jeu. L'ombre du reflet jouait aussi.

\- Tu savais jouer du piano? s'étonna Herrmione.

\- Bah...disons que j'ai su instinctivement comment faire à l'instant où j'ai posé mes mains dessus.

Les deux autres opinèrent.

\- Après avoir crié à l'arche de me rendre mes amis, Cross et Lenalee sont venu dans la salle. Dans la ville, Lavi a crié des noms de plats pour m'appâter, ce qui n'a _pas_ fonctionné, précisa Allen devant l'air amusé de son public. Quand il a commencé à décrire les caleçons de Kanda, celui-ci est apparu en claquant une porte, Krory sur le dos.

Cette fois, Drago et Hermione affichaient des sourires francs.

\- On est partis explorer l'arche après avoir déposé Krory sur le divan de la salle au piano...non, on a fait la bêtise de partir à l'exploration, reprit Allen d'un air sombre. On s'est rendu compte trop tard que Lenalee et Cross étaient resté avec Krory. Tous les deux. Quand on est revenu, mon maître était à deux doigts de l'embrasser! cria le blandin en se relevant d'un bond.

Il continua à pester contre son maître en faisant les cents pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui demande:

\- Euh...vous avez fini par rentrer?

Allen s'arrêta net, se tourna vers elle, la regardant fixement, puis se rassit, l'air moins enjoué qu'avant.

\- Oui. Comme je pouvais contrôler l'arche, on a récupéré Bookman et les autres dans le cratère d'Edo, et on est rentré à la Congrégation, toujours avec l'arche. C'est, à ce jour, la seule bataille gagnée contre le Comte.

Allen soupira puis reprit:

\- On a eut droit à un grand accueil, aucun mort à déplorer pendant cette bataille, mais…, Allen inspira. Central, qui régit la Congrégation et ses branches sur les autres continents, a convoqué les Maréchaux. Pour faire le point au sujet de l'arche, du Quatorzième Noah, et de moi, qui avait apparemment hérité de sa volonté. Pour que vous compreniez, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 35ans.

Allen les regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieux. Ses auditeurs comprirent que c'était assez grave.

\- Il y a 35ans, Néah, le Quatorzième Noah, aussi appelé le Musicien, a trahi le Comte. Il aurait tenté de le tuer, mais a échoué. Mon maître le connaissait, apparemment. On dit que les Noahs sont immortels. Ce n'est pas vrai: ce sont des humains, comme nous, qui ont hérité de la volonté d'un Noah. Pour faire simple, un jour, ils commencent à avoir des douleurs dans le corps. Ça dure pendant des jours, puis sept stigmates s'ouvrent sur leur front. Le Comte les rejoint, leur parle, et les entraîne dans sa famille. Chaque Noah a une face noire et une face blanche. Par exemple, la face blanche de Tikky, que j'ai rencontré dans le train, est un mineur, clochard. Et de ce que j'ai vu, il apprécie les humains dont il est entouré. Sa face noire, par contre, est celle d'un noble atrocement sadique. Celle que j'ai rencontré en Chine, entourés de bambous. Vous avez compris?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

\- Pour en revenir à Central, comme l'arche était celle de Neah, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la contrôler. Et ils en ont déduit que si moi aussi j'en avais le pouvoir, c'est parce que j'avais hérité de sa volonté. Ils m'ont questionné pour me faire dire comment contrôler l'arche. Et comme je ne pouvais pas répondre, ils ont cru que je faisait de la contre-information et m'ont mis sous la surveillance de Link, le subordonné de Leverrier, le gars de Central, grimaça Allen. Ils m'ont interdit tout contact avec mon maître, soupçonné de complicité avec le Quatorzième, et d'avoir su que j'étais son héritier.

\- Attends, coupa Drago. Tu ne pouvais pas leur dire comment tu contrôlais l'arche? Et comment Cross aurait pu savoir que tu étais l'héritier du Quatorzième?

\- Pendant mon enfance avec Mana, on avait mis en place un code secret. Des sortes de runes. Il n'y avait que nous pour comprendre ce code. Et la partition que Tim m'avait montré était écrite avec ces runes. Je ne pouvais pas leur raconter ça, et je commençais moi-même à avoir des doutes sur Mana. Si ce code était fait exprès et tout… Et si Cross m'avait pris sous son aile, c'est parce qu'il savait que Mana et Néah étaient frères biologiques. Des jumeaux.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation de stupeur

\- Quand j'ai appris ça, je me suis demandé si Mana savait, lui aussi, que j'étais l'heritier de la volonté de son frère. Ça m'a fait un choc. Je doutait de son amour pour moi…, la voix d'Allen se brisa.

Il inspira un bon coup et reprit:

\- Au milieu de toutes ses questions et questionnaires à remplir, les Noahs on voulu récupérer l'œuf qu'on avait ramené avec l'arche. Lulubell est une métamorphe. Elle s'était déguisée en une scientifique d'une autre branche pour s'infiltrer dans la salle de l'œuf qui avait été sorti de l'arche pour mieux l'étudier. Ce fut un massacre. Elle abloqué toutes les issues de la salle, et deux portes de la nouvelle arche des Noahs se sont ouvertes. Une pour emporter l'œuf, et par l'autre, des skulls, survivant au massacre qu'avais commis mon maître pendant son infiltration, sont entré pour sélectionner les scientifiques prometteurs et les transformer en skulls. Ceux qui n'étaient pas choisis étaient supprimés. Une arme d'akuma niveau 3 est arrivée aussi. Grâce à l'arche, je suis entré, accompagné de Bookman. Miranda, Marie et les Maréchaux nous ont rejoint plus tard. Le combat fut rude. Miranda a failli être enlevée, et l'œuf a été détruit. Finalement, le combat a pris fin. Mais au moment où on commençait à s'occuper des blessés, un rire enfantin a retenti. Et une silhouette ressemblant à un ange grotesque est apparue. Sur sa poitrine, un IV, en chiffre romain.

\- U-un Akuma niveau 4? demanda Hermione.

Allen acquiesça, la tête basse.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on en voyait un, et il était au milieu du QG. La plupart d'entre nous était épuisée à cause du récent combat. L'Akuma a émis des ondes sonores qui nous ont tous assomés, et m'ont envoyé dans un mur. J'était à moitié mort, à l'étage supérieur, et il a tiré je ne sais quoi qui a creusé un cratère assez profond pour détruire le sol de la salle. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, il avait pris pour cible Hevlaska, la gardienne des Innocence sans compatible. Lenalee, qui avait dû y ranger son Innocence car plus assez compatible, accompagnée de Leverrier et Lavi, a voulu forcer la synchronisation. Je suis arrivé au moment où son Innocence évoluait. Et ensemble, avec l'aide de Kanda et Lavi qui n'avaient pas leurs armes, ces deux abrutis, on a fini par vaincre l'Akuma. Cross l'a achevé, avec les autres Maréchaux. Et on s'est tous retrouvé à l'infirmerie, sans les Maréchaux, grimaça Allen. Et je ne vous souhaite pas d'aller chez l'Infirmière en chef. Elle est pire que Mme. Pomfresh. On a fini par sortir, on a eut l'explication de l'Innocence de Lenalee. Celle-ci avait évolué vers un nouveau type d'Innoncence: le type Cristal. Fait avec le sang du compatible.

Drago et Hermione grimacèrent.

\- On a entamé le déménagement du QG, celui-là était maintenant connu du Comte. En fait, on pense que le Comte le connaissait depuis longtemps, et que s'il nous avait pas détruit avant, c'était pour s'amuser. La guerre aurait pu être terminée il y a bien longtemps, c'est ce qu'on avait tous réalisé. Le Comte pouvait nous anéantir quand il le voulait. Au final, on a trouvé un nouvel emplacement, et on s'est mis à la dure tâche de trier les experiences de Komui. Il fallait les jeter, mais pas toutes en même temps si on voulait éviter un massacre. Et Komui ne serait pas Komui si ses inventions n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'inutiles, marmonna le blandin d'un air sombre. Pour faire simple, après divers incidents, Kanda et Lavi se sont retrouvé à la taille d'enfant, Bookman avait des oreilles de lapin à la place de ses cheveux, et avec Lenalee, il miaulait. Moi, j'avais les cheveux jusqu'à la taille. Et l'infirmière en chef est arrivée, bavante et tremblante, et a mordu Marie, qui a mordu Miranda, et on a tous pris la fuite en voyant qu'on devenaient un par un des zombies. Komui nous expliqua que c'était le KomuvitantD, un produit qui, initialement, devait aider les scientifiques dans leurs nuits blanches. Ça aurait dû les transformer en drogués du travail. L'infection se propageait par morsure. Et l'infirmière en chef m'avait mordu la main gauche. Mais comme c'était mon Innocence, ça avait pas marché. On était 8 survivants: Komui, Lenalee, Johnny, Bookman, Lavi, Kanda, un scientifique et moi. Et un robot de Komui. Donc 9. Mais on a fini par perdre Komui dans notre fuite. Krory a débarqué là-dessus, en recrachant le bouchon du flacon du KomuvitanD. Le robot a mis au point un antidote, mais s'est fait décapité par un zombie. Et après, c'est le trou noir.

\- ...tu t'es fait contaminé? demandèrent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

\- Je crois, répondit Allen. Et on a été sauvé par Bak, de la branche asiatique, celui qui m'avait aidé à retrouver mon bras. Le dénouement de cette histoire fut le fantôme d'une des victimes des experiences illégales menées par Central pour créer des Exorcistes avec les parents d'Exorcistes morts au combat. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans l'oubli et avait voulu nous piéger pour qu'on reste avec elle. C'est Komui qui l'a rassurée, avant qu'on le perde.

\- Un fantôme? répéta Hermione.

\- Des experiences? fit Drago en même temps.

Allen hocha la tête.

\- Après tout ça, le déménagement a reprit. On est arrivé au nouveau QG, et Link est revenu à sa tâche de me surveiller. Finalement, Cross a obtenu l'autorisation de me parler, sous la surveillance de membres du Crow, des sortes de soldats d'élite masqués qui utilisent des runes pour se battre. Il m'a raconté, en gros, que le Noah en moi allait finir par prendre le contrôle, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, je massacrerai tout mes amis.

Hermione et Drago étouffèrent un cri.

\- Après ça, Leverrier a convoqué tous les Exorciste en leur annonçant que j'étais un Noah, et que si jamais je m'éveillais, il faudrait me tuer sur le champs. Les jours suivants, j'ai subi les regards meurtriers, terrifiés, sceptiques de mon entourage. Un autre Exorciste, Timothy, nous a rejoint, après que son orphelinat ait été attaqué par des Akumas. Et j'ai reçu ma mission de protéger Poudlard. Fin de l'histoire, termina Allen en souriant.

Drago et Hermione le regardèrent, sérieusement.

\- Et t'es toujours en vie? firent-ils d'une même voix.

Le soir même, Drago réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait appris d'Allen Walker. Il ignorait qu'Hermione faisait pareil de son côté.

Allen, lui, pensait à l'avancée qu'il avait fait dans sa mission parallèle: bon, c'est vrai, ils n'en étaient pas à s'appeler par leur prénoms, mais au moins, ils ne se sautaient plus à la gorge. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait décidé de laisser une chance à Drago, sinon, il était cuit. Quant à Drago, il pouvait dire que son regard avait changé. Il ne regardait plus le monde avec les yeux de son père, mais avec les siens. Allen le voyait. Et c'était un net progrès, bien qu'il lui faudra faire parler Drago sur son enfance, ou au moins, son éducation. Pareil pour Hermione.

Une semaine passa, puis un mois.

Drago et Hermione pouvait maintenant se parler comme deux personnes civilisée sans qu'Allen soit obligatoirement présent. Les Quatres Serpents avaient eut une discussion au sujet de la Gryffondor: Harry et Blaise restaient sceptique sur le choix de Drago. Ron était totalement contre. Et Théo s'en fichait. Du côté des filles, Ginny, réfléchissait sur la capacité d'Allen a ouvrir Drago au monde, et Pansy piquait une crise de jalousie. Drago leur avait juste demandé de stopper les hostilités et d'observer, histoire de se faire leur propre opinion, comme lui avant.

Noël arrivait à grands pas. Et Hermione en avait ras-le-bol de se faire suivre "discrètement" par Zabini et Potter.

XoX

Ça y est, chapitre bouclé! Et je vous annonce que…

…: Que rien du tout, t'as encore rien écrit, ahou!

Moi: Mais-

…: Chut! Contente toi d'avancer dans tes dessins en retards. T'en a trois à faire avant le 25!

Moi: Mais je-

…: Aller, aller, tschii tschii!

Moi: À tes souhaits.

…: Casse toi avant que je m'énerve!

Ouais, ben on dirais pas, mais il veille beaucoup sur nous, Kanda. Tsundere va! XD

Comme il l'a dit, je vais finir quelques dessins, que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon blog ce week-end ^^

Ja ne minna!


	19. Noël farceur

-3...2...1...Joyeux anniversaire Allen/Moyashi! -...je...merci! Et c'est Allen, Bakanda!

Incorrigibles ces deux là ^_^

Bon, quant à nous….je vous offre ce chapitre pour noël...c'est l'explication même du pourquoi il y a eut autant de chapitres cette semaine.

Je vous jure, la galère pour l'écrire! J'ai passé toute la nuit à somnoler dessus, en écrivant ce chapitre dans mes pensées, sauf qu'un certains Portgas D. Ace n'arrêtait pas de s'infiltrer. A la fin, j'avais un chapitre souhaitant l'anniversaire de cette allumette, mais rien pour Allen! Horrible.

Enfin bref, il est bouclé, et Allen n'aura aucune raison de bouder pour cause d'oubli. Ah si, j'ai oublié de le prévenir…

Allez, RaR:

**Deadows:** Drago _est _bon. C'est juste qu'il a grandi trop vite et n'a pas vraiment eu le temps où l'occasion d'y réfléchir. Mais tout ça ressort dans le tome 7 ^^

**Neko Gina:** Merci! C'est un de ceux que j'adore aussi ;) Quoi?! Nouvel anime pour 2016! Yeeeeees! ^_^ (-ça y est, elle a pété un cable/ Kanda, tais-toi)

Bonne lecture!

XIX. Noël farceur

Sept semaines après la fin de l'histoire….

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Allen sentit tout de suite qu'il devait se recoucher. Sauf que c'était Noël, si on en jugeait au paquet que Drago venait de lui balancer à la figure.

"Joyeux anniversaire Allen", pensa le blandin.

\- Joyeux Noël, Walker, lança le blond.

\- Joyeux Noël Drago, répondit l'Exorciste.

Il regarda Drago ouvrir ses paquets au pieds de son lit. Lui-même n'attendait rien. Soudain, Tim s'agita à côté de lui.

\- Vas y Tim, l'encouragea Allen.

Drago releva la tête, interressé, pendant que Tim affichait un hologramme. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes.

\- Joyeux Noël Allen! Et joyeux anniversaire! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Comment ça va Allen-kun? demanda une fille aux cheveux courts.

\- Allors, ces sorciers? Pas trop maléfiques? plaisanta un rouquin borgne.

\- Ça va, merci Lenalee, répondit le blandin. Non Lavi, les sorciers sont tout à fait normaux.

Drago lui jeta un regard étrange, en se rapprochant du lit. Les sorciers? Normaux?

\- Tenez, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, un ami, fit Allen en tirant le Serpentard par le bras

Des tintements de pièces se firent entendre entre un blond souriant et un brun boudeur.

\- Reever, Johnny...vous aviez parié sur quoi? demanda Allen avec un sourire sournois.

Drago vit les deux concernés déglutir difficilement avant de répondre:

\- Dumbledore nous avait mis au courant de ta situation chez les Serpentards, commença Johnny.

\- Et on a parié que tu saurais te faire au moins un ami parmi leur groupe de leaders, termina Reever.

Allen sourit, les yeux excessivement brillants.

\- Je veux ma part! annonçât-il.

Drago sourit pendant que les autres rirent de la tête déconfite des parieurs.

\- Au fait Allen, commença un brun à lunette. Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, Dumbledore va faire une annonce. Elle te concerne.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il?

\- Ça, tu le saura au petit-déjeuner...il devrait être arrivé maintenant, répondit l'autre.

\- Komui, fit Reever. Retournez travailler!

\- Mais-..., protesta Komui.

\- Reever, où sont les autres, coupa Allen.

\- En mission, annonçan le blond d'un air grave. Miranda est en Australie avec Marie. Krory est à l'infirmerie, et Kanda n'est toujours pas revenu d'Egypte. Et Bookman est parti faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où.

\- Oh… Ça...ça ira? demanda le blandin.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassur Lavi.

\- ...Et Central?

\- Ne parlons pas de sujet qui fâchent maintenant, Allen-kun, fit Komui en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Grand Intendant KOMUI!

\- Ah...on dirait que Brigitte s'est libérée du placard, marmonna Komui. Bon, bonne journée les garçons, je-...

Un "BOUM" retentit, annonçant que la porte du bureau, et la communication prit fin.

\- Waw, lâcha Drago. C'était...tes amis?

\- Oui, sourit Allen.

\- Et Komui...il est toujours comme ça?

\- Et t'as encore rien vu, soupira Allen en s'habillant.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Hermione dans le hall d'entrée.

_Petit déjeuner…_

Allen grogna en voyant que la Grande Salle était plus remplie qu'à l'habitude...enfin, malgré la période de vacance. Pendant l'entraînement, il était tellement distrait que le Saule avait réussi à le blesser sous l'œil. Sous la douche, il avait glissé sur le carrelage et s'était cogné la tête. Et il s'était perdu trois fois en arrivant à la Grande Salle, alors qu'il était accompagné de Tim _et_ de Drago! Alors, avec le temps perdu, l'heure avait avancé et la Grande Salle était plus remplie.

En s'asseyant, Allen avisa le sourire qu'affichait le Directeur, et il songea une nouvelle fois qu'il aurait dû rester couché. Et il avait raison.

Dumbledore se leva. Les élèves présents se tournèrent vers lui pendant que le silence s'installait: les annoncé du matin étaient plutôt rares, surtout pendant les vacances.

\- Chers élèves, Joyeux Noël! commença le directeur.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête.

\- Notre cher concierge Mr. Rusard m'a avoué hier matin qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire ses rondes et accomplir son travail.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent. Et Allen le sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- Par conséquent, j'ai du faire appel à une aide. Il secondera Mr. Rusard dans son travail. Vous pouvez entrer Mr. Link ! appela Dumbledore en se retournant.

Par la porte derrière la table des Professeurs, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tressé, deux points rouges sur son front, entra. Et Allen lâcha sa fourchette, son croissant, et s'étouffa avec son chocolat. Drago lui tapa dans le dos, l'air désespérément amusé. Alors c'était _ça_, la surprise de Komui?!

Insensible au drame qu'il avait causé (Allen a _lâché _son _croissant_!), le jeune s'avança devant la table et se présenta sous le nom d'Howard Link. Son air un peu trop militairement rigide fit que les élèves ne l'aimèrent pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Parcourant l'assemblée, les yeux de Link se posèrent sur Allen, en train de se remettre de la perte de son croissant. Il se promit de le coincer dans un couloir pour lui demander des explications.

_Et plus tard..._

\- Walker! Enfin, je vous tiens!

"Et merde" pensa Allen.

Accompagné d'Hermione et de Drago, le blandin voulait aller se promener du côté du lac. La tempête de neige qui sévissait depuis 2 jours laissait enfin passer une accalmie, et le trio comptait bien en profiter. Sauf que…

\- Vous avez passé la matinée à m'éviter, Walker! Et vous avez quitté le QG sans m'en avertir! J'ai du faire un rapport à Leverrier!

Le nouveau concierge les avait rattrapé.

\- Écoute Link, soupira Allen. On m'a confié une mission, et il se trouve, que je n'ai _pas eu le temps_ de t'avertir de mon départ, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Regarde, tout le monde est en vie, je suis en bonne santé, et aucune destruction à déclarer. Donc le prochain rapport devrait être parfait, non?

\- Je dois vous suivre 24h sur 24 et rapporter tout vos faits et gestes. Ceci, est la mission qu'on m'a confié. Si vous ne pouvez pas accomplir la votre qui est de m'avertir de vos déplacements, vous serez consigné au QG, siffla Link en s'approchant.

\- Mais oui mais oui, répondit nonchalamment l'Exorciste. Tiens, on allait se promener près du lac, tu nous accompagne?

Ses deux compagnons lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Son surveillant venait de le menacer, et lui, il le provoquait?

\- Évidemment, Walker, répondit le Crow. Ma tâche est de vous suivre.

Et il les suivit. Cette surveillance pesait aussi aux deux "ennemis", surtout parce qu'il fallait qu'ils surveillent leurs paroles, afin de ne pas laisser échapper qui'ls étaient au courant de la situation d'Allen. Quoique...Link n'était pas vraiment discret quant à la véritable raison de sa venue.

Ils finirent par rentrer pour le repas de midi, ayant fait le tour complet du parc, menos la forêt Interdite.

\- Au fait Allen, se lança Hermione. Le livre sur les arts martiaux, c'était toi?

\- Hein? Ah oui. C'était moi, répondit Allen en sortant d'une discussion existentielle sur l'eau et la neige avec Néah.

**\- Oh~, alors comme ça, tu lui a offert un cadeau?**

**\- Oui, et? s'impatienta Allen.**

**\- Bah rien. Dis, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler en privé-**

**\- On est déjà en privé, abruti! coupa Allen. Y a que moi qui peut t'entendre.**

**\- Peut-être, mais ta réaction à toi, tout le monde peut la voir. Y compris le parasite, rétorqua Néah.**

**\- Le seul parasite qu'il y a ici, c'est toi, trancha Allen.**

**\- Ouch!**

**\- ...donc, tu veux me parler? Quand?**

**\- Ce soir, si possible. Fausse compagnie à la sangsue et isole-toi.**

**\- ...Link est obligé de me suivre. Il peut être très gentil parfois, fit Allen.**

**\- Il t'as corrompu avec ses choux à la crème! s'exclama son oncle. Donc, pour ce soir?**

**\- Je ferais ce que je peux.**

\- Walker? Tout va bien?

\- Hn, fut la seule réponse de 'Walker'.

\- Bien, fit Link.

Ils s'assirent à la seule table dressée pendant les vacances. Elle était remplie, mais suffisait à l'effectif présent.

\- Dans ce cas, continua Link, je peux enfin vous avertir que ce soir…

\- Drago! le coupa une voix.

C'était Blaise, le seul du groupe qui était resté pendant les vacances avec Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le blond.

\- Salut Walker! Granger, salua le bronzé. Viens voir ça!

Et il entraîna le jeune homme, plantant là le reste du groupe. Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle, vint s'asseoir à sa place, et commença à discuter avec Hermione et Allen. Link ne décrocha plus un mot du repas, encore un peu sous le choc d'être ignoré de cette façon.

Ils ne revirent plus Drago de l'après-midi, mais finirent par rester à la bibliothèque avec Luna et Link, discutant joyeusement en consultant certains livres. Hermione avait proposé de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs, mais Allen lui avait dit qu'il fallait s'amuser, le jour de Noël, et Luna avait annoncé là-dessus qu'elle avait déjà terminé ses devoirs. Link avait le nez plongé dans son carnet, pendant que les autres proposaient leur aide à , la bibliothécaire, pour ranger les livres.

Le soir venu, ils retrouvèrent Blaise et Drago au septième étage. Le blond était un peu pâle, mais les entraîna vers la Grande Salle.

Allen sentit son mauvais pressentiment du matin revenir en force, et c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il regarda Dumbledore entamer une seconde annonce, surprenant encore plus le peu d'élèves présents.

\- Chers élèves, bonsoir, commença-t-il. J'aurais dû vous l'annoncer ce matin, en même temps que l'arrivée de , mais il n'était pas encore présent. Alors je le fais maintenant: à partir de la rentrée, le professeur Babbling sera remplacé, suite à un accident qui l'empêche d'assurer ses cours. Il se trouve que j'ai un vieil ami qui a accepté de reprendre le poste pour la fin de l'année. Entrez Marian! appela le directeur.

Allen pâlit considérablement sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Link, quant à lui, avait lâché son crayon _et _son calepin à l'entente du nom. Sur ces événements, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme avec les cheveux les plus longs et les plus rouges, qu'Hermione et les Serpentards eût jamais vu. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'homme s'approcha de leur table, au lieu de rejoindre Dumbledore sur l'estrade. Il portait un long manteau noir et or, et un chapeau qui cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Quoique ses cheveux suffisaient largement à ce niveau là, dissimulant son masque sur la partie droite. Ôtant sa cigarette de ses lèvres, il avança la main la tenant dirigée vers le haut vers la silhouette tremblante d'Allen. Le blandin, redoutant une frappe, baissa la tête.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, baka deshi, fit l'homme en posant sa main sur la tête du blandin.

Surpris, Allen releva vivement ses yeux embués de larmes, affrontant le regard de son maître.

\- Sh-Shisho? fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais-...

\- Maréchal Cross! les interrompit Link. Vous êtes porté disparu depuis des mois! C-...

\- Hah, Link! Alors, mon abruti d'apprenti n'a pas fait de bêtise? le coupa Cross.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Cross! Vous vous êtes fait passé pour mort! Vous avez déserté l'Ordre!

\- Et je ne serais pas réapparu si je n'avais pas une dette envers Albus, rétorqua le Maréchal. Il m'a demandé de reprendre les cours d'Etude des Runes jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et-...

Une claque l'interrompit. Baissant les yeux, Cross ôta sa main des cheveux d'Allen, et regarda son apprenti qui venait de se lever, une main encore en l'air.

\- Vous étiez mort! Jugement ne vous appartenait plus! Et Tim était inconsolable de ne pas pouvoir vous localiser! explosa Allen, Tim sur l'épaule, montrant les dents malgré les larmes (?) qui ruisselaient de la boule dorée. Et vous réapparaissez comme ça?! Comme professeur en plus! Et-...

Allen se stoppa brusquement. Il se tourna lentement vers le directeur.

\- Monsieur...vous avez dit "Étude des Runes"?

XoX

Et voilà, Cross est arrivée! Surpris, hein?

…: Quoi? Cross est déjà là alors que je suis toujours coincé en Égypte?!

Moi: euh, oui Kanda, mais…

Kanda: y a pas de 'mais'! Tu te fous de moi!

Moi: mais non, je-

Kanda: si! Tu ne fais que m'utiliser! T'as toujours pas avancé sur la suite de mon apparition! Même Neah est présent ici!

Moi: mais…

Kanda: le Moyashi-

Allen *en larmes*: c'est Allen, crétin!

Kanda: bah, pourquoi tu pleures? Cross te manquait tant que ça?

Allen: q-quoi?! Mais ça va pas la tête!? Que ce tortionnaire me manque? *essuie rageusement ses larmes* C'est juste Tim qui est tellement joyeux que ça m'émeut! Va pas croire n'importe quoi! Bakanda!

Moi: ...j'pensais pas que ça lui ferait autant d'effet. Normalement, ce chapitre aurait dû s'arrêter a l'entrée de Cross, et Allen aurait dû partir en dépression à cause de son noëlanniversaire pourri. Mais…

Kanda: ça a un peut dépassé la dépression là.

Moi: ça tu peux le dire… Enfin, pour en revenir à toi, tu rentrera l'année prochaine. Normalement.

Kanda: définitivement? Pas juste une apparition?

Moi: promis!

.

...euh...Kanda vient de partir avec un sourir me de gosse le matin de noël. Et c'est un peu effrayant en fait. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à ajouter:

**Joyeux noël!**


	20. Cours de Runes - Arrivée impromptue

**1...2...3:**

**Otanjôbi omedeto, Drago to Kanda!**

**\- C'était y a deux jour!**

**\- C'était hier!**

**Ouais ben, j'aurais pu ne rien publier du tout, aussi. Soit content Kanda, tu apparaît enfin!**

**\- Mgrrrbl**

**Merci pour ton soutient. Tu m'as assez frappée comme ça, et tu sais que j'ai fait mon possible pour poster ce chapitre hier.**

**Ouais enfin, je sais que j'aurais dû le poster en janvier, pour respecter le "1 chapitre/mois" désolée...**

**Mais il est ong! Et il y a de l'action! Et il est drôle! **

**Et mon style a pas mal changé en ces quelques mois d'abscence. Vous me direz ce que vous en penserez, hein?**

**Aller, RàR, et je vous laisse lire ;)**

**_Deadows:_******_**Ouais, je sais, c'est fort. Et c'est pas finit :)**_

_**Neko Gina:**__** Noon, il est plus solide que ça...quoique... Dis-moi, tu aime le Tikken? X)**_

_**Soln96: Whaa, plein de reviews d'un coup! Je les ai toutes lues, mais je ne répondrait qu'à celle-là. Merci beaucoup! Ca fait vraiment plaisir! :)**_

**Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas! XD**

XOX

XX. Cours de Runes - Arrivée impromptue

Après la soirée, pour le moins étrange, de Noël, Allen ne décrocha quasiment plus un mot. Malgré toutes les manoeuvres retorses mises en oeuvre par Drago et Hermione -qui s'était ainsi découverte un côté très Serpentard- le blandin ne donna aucune explication et plongea dans une semi-dépression.

Après le repas, il avait quitté précipitamment la Grande Salle, sans faire attention aux appels de ses amis, ni aux récriminations de Link, et s'était échappé au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Personne ne l'y trouva. Il y engagea la conversation promise avec Néah.

Quand Drago le revit le lendemain, l'Exorcist était très pâle et affichait des cernes impressionnantes. Depuis, impossible de le faire parler.

Cross, quant à lui, ne prêta aucune attention à l'attitude inquiétante de son apprenti. A peine un coup d'oeil, aucun appel, pas même une dette à passer!

Cela dura jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés pour le banquet en fin d'après-midi et Dumbledore avait une nouvelle fois fait la présentation du professeur Cross et du nouveau concierge, Link. Les Serpentards et quelques uns qui connaissaient un peu Allen s'étaient heurtés à un mur de silence quand ils voulurent le saluer.

Pour Hermione, la situation était insupportable. Elle voyait bien que son seul ami allait mal, mais il refusait aussi de le reconnaître. Elle avait passé la dernière semaine des vacances a essayer de redonner le sourire au blandin, et avec l'aide de Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter! Oui, Potter s'était lui aussi mis à réfléchir un peu plus par lui-même, et Zabini n'était pas bien loin. Nott restait un mystère muet complet et Weasley, un crétin perché sur ses préjugés. Le groupe de Serpentard connaissaient quelques tensions depuis peu, et Weasley mange avec un autre groupe, Hermione s'était installée à la table des vert-argents, avec ses (anciens) pires ennemis.

La tête de Rogue et McGonnagal l'aurait fait mourir de rire si son attention n'était pas tournée vers un certain abrutit albinos.

Rendu triste par l'abandon de son maître, Tim avait trouvé refuge dans les cheveux de Drago, au plus grand damne de celui-ci qui voyait le contenu de son assiette disparaître tout seul à chaque repas.

\- Mais tu vas parler oui! finit par s'exaspérer Hermione en tapant du poing sur la table.

Une 1/2 heure que le repas avait commencé. Les élèves autour d'elle sursautèrent, même Allen, et le reste se figea dans un silence attentif. Même les Poufsouffles à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

\- ..., répondit Allen en jouant distraitement du bout de sa fourchette avec ses patates.

\- 1 semaine! Ça fait une semaine que tu déprime! Une putain de semaine que tu nous parle plus, et on sait même pas pourquoi!

\- Granger..., tenta Drago.

Si elle devenait vulgaire, c'était mauvais signe.

\- Laisse-moi finir, coupa la brune. Toi! reprit-elle à l'adresse du blanc. Tu veux pas nous parler, sourire ou nous adresser un seul regard, ok! D'accord! J'ai vécu six putains d'années sans toi, je devrais pouvoir survivre à la septième! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Tim! Tim se sent abandonné, à cause de toi! Il ne vole même plus, et refuse de bouger de la tête de Malfoy! Alors si tu souris plus pour nous, souris pour Tim, conclut-elle.

Et elle partit sans finir son assiette. Drago était certain d'avoir vu quelque chose de brillant perler dans ses yeux.

Allen releva la tête, mais pas pour la regarder partir. Il dirigea son regard vers la table des professeur alors que celui du reste de la salle passait de lui à la porte de la Grande Salle. C'est comme ça qu'il vit la personne qu'il cherchait disparaître par la porte derrière la table des Professeurs.

Soudainement alarmé, l'Exorcist se leva d'un bond et quitta la Grande Salle en courant. Il prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Enfin, tenta. Tim étant resté avec Drago, le blandin se perdit et il était trop tard lorsqu'il arriva enfin.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, Professeur, fit froidement une voix.

\- Voyons, Miss Gronger. Je..., tenta une voix masculine.

Allen eut un frisson. Plus qu'un couloir...

\- J'y réfléchirait quand vous serez capable de prononcer mon nom correctement, coupa la première voix.

\- Mais je veux juste...

\- Shisho! s'exclama Allen en arrivant enfin à destination: la bibliothèque.

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Hermione, dos au mur, Cross, penché vers elle, une main près de son visage.

\- Baka deshi, soupira le professeur en se redressant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est illégal! s'écria Allen en tirant Hermione derrière lui.

\- En quoi? demanda le Maréchal.

\- Elle est votre élève!

\- Et alors? C'est bientôt la fin de l'année.

\- Elle est mineur!

\- Moi je vois une très belle femme.

\- Euh...Allen..., tenta Hermione qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

\- Les relations professeurs/élèves sont interdites! répliqua Allen

\- Allen..., pressa la Gryffondor. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Hermione! s'indigna le blandin en se décalant pour les avoir tous les deux dans son champs de vision, mais en gardant la jeune fille derrière lui. Ne le défend pas, c'est un démon! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui à moins de trois mètres!

\- Allen Walker! s'énerva la lionne, rouge de honte. Pour qui me prends-tu?! Bien que ta sollicitude me touche après ces longs jours de silence déprimant, tu te trompe complètement: le professeur Cross me demandait mes cours de Runes pour savoir où on en était.

\- ...Eeeh! s'étonna Allen.

Il tourna la tête vers son maître, en quête d'une approbation quelconque qu'il ne trouva pas. Cross était appuyé contre un mur, le regard dans le vague, l'air de rien.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, fit-il en s'inclinant. Je t'ai mise dans l'embarras en sautant aux conclusions.

\- Arrêtes ça, marmonna la jeune fille en rougissant. C'est toi qui me gêne là.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Allen en se redressant, une main derrière la tête.

\- Mais contente de voir que même dépressif, tu te soucie de tes amis, sourit Hermione.

\- Dépressif? intervînt Cross. T'es dépressif? Toi? demanda-t-il à son apprenti.

\- Oh, il..., hésita la jeune fille.

\- Cet imbécile n'est pas dépressif, Miss Granger. Il est simplement heureux de me revoir, déclara Cross en passant une main dans les cheveux blancs.

\- ...Ah?

\- Je ne...! protesta Allen en se dégageant.

Mais il s'arrêta vite devant le regard que Cross lui jeta.

\- C'est bientôt le couvre-feu les jeunes, lâcha le professeur. Allen, un homme raccompagne sa petite-amie jusqu'à son lit et lui tient compagnie.

Et il partit en s'allumant une cigarette, laissant derrière lui un adolescent indigné et une jeune fille rouge pivoine.

\- Je...te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune? demanda Allen après avoir finit d'insulter son maître.

\- Oui, je veux bien, accepta Hermione qui avait enfin retrouvé un teint normal.

* * *

Jeudi, cours de Runes.

\- Bien, fermez-la, bande de cornichons incapables. Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue, dit le professeur en entrant dans la classe. Avant de commencer le cours, je vous informe qu'il ne faut jamais me faire confiance.

La porte se referma derrière lui en un claquement sec qui rompant le silence qui avait accueilli ces paroles.

\- Je me présente, je suis Marian Cross. Appelez-moi sensei, reprit le maréchal. Les Runes...

\- Sensei? Ça veut dire quoi? demanda Thierry Boot, deux rangs devant Hermione.

\- 5 points en moins pour...ta maison, petit crétin, répondit le professeur en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. On ne m'interromps pas.

Des murmures indignés parcoururent la salle, mais le rouquin n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je disais donc, Les Runes ne sont pas de simples dessins écrit au hasard. Ce sont d'abord des symboles, et chacune d'elles à une signification. Qui peu me dire à quoi elles servent? interrogea-t-il.

Hermione leva rapidement la main. Nott et Hannah Abbot aussi, mais plus lentement.

\- Oui, Miss Granger?

\- Les Runes sont utilisées pour sceller certains lieu jugés trop dangereux. Pour les proteger aussi. Elles servent aussi à renforcer certains sortilèges.

\- Bien, mais incomplet. 2 points pour Gryffondor.

Les élèves commençaient maintenant à cerner le professeur.

\- Les peuples nordiques comme les Vikings utilisaient les Runes couramment. Nous avons des lettres, les Japonais ont des idéogrammes, et les nordiques ont des Runes. Chacune de ces écritures on un pouvoir. Oui, nos lettres ont un pouvoir, mais moindre car elles sont plus récentes, affirma Cross devant les chuchotements médusés. Les Runes et les Idéogrammes se ressembles, mais sont fondamentalement différents.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'Elfique, sensei? osa demander Hermione.

\- L'Efique, c'est encore autre chose. Nous y reviendront plus tard dans l'année. Il y a aussi les Runes dites "magiques". Certains mouvement que vous tracez avec votre baguette forment les runes qui permettront de renforcer votre sort.

Des murmures étonnés se firent entendre.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que les impardonnables soient si difficiles à lancer? leur demanda réthoriquement Cross. Et c'est la leçon du jour: apporter plus de puissance à votre sort en y incorporant la rune appropriée.

Une certaine excitation fit le tour de la salle.

\- Mais avant, vous allez retracer cette Rune -il dessina au tableau un symbole bizarre qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'Elfique pour Allen-, exactement et précisément sur la feuille qui vous est distribuée. Les garçons, vous écrirez ensuite vos noms et prénoms, les filles, vos noms, prénoms, anniversaire et mensurations.

Le silence fut total.

\- Shisho! protesta Allen depuis le fond de la salle.

\- 5 points en moins pour...ta maison, baka deshi, informa distraitement Cross. Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Obéissez!

Les élèves sursautèrent et se mirent à la tâche.

Allen sentit un très désagréablement et détestablement familier frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et faire se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque quand la feuille en question se posa devant lui.

A côté de lui, Hermione surprit le regard incendiaire que son voisin jetait à sa feuille.

\- Allen? Ca ne va pas? chuchota-t-elle.

\- 10 points en moins pour...ta maison, inutile apprenti, intervint une voix sombre à côé d'eux.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir de peur.

\- Hein? Pourquoi? s'indigna Allen.

\- ...Pour avoir forcé Miss Granger à te parler.

Allen se rassit en sentant une goutte lui glisser derrière la tête, sous les murmures indig,és des autres élèves masculins. Il était inutile d'argumenter avec son maître. A la place, il sortit un parchemin de son sac, le déchira en deux et en donna la moitié à son amie.

\- Fais l'exercice dessus, lui souffla-t-il. Sans les mensuration, grimaça-t-il ensuite.

Sa voisine lui jeta un regard mi-surprit, mi-gêné, mais obéit. Plus loin, Drago fit pareil. Nott et Luna Lovegood les avaient devancé dans l'idée, et leur parchemin était sagement posé sur le coin de leur table.

\- Bien, je ramasse, annonça le professeur quelques minutes plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les copies.

\- Si je me souviens bien, j'avais précisé au début de l'heure qu'il ne fallait pas me faire confiance. Je vois avec plaisir que cinq d'entre vous ne sont pas de simples cornichons obéissants à chaque parole dite. 10 points pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. Bravo pour...les garçons.

\- Hey! s'indigna Drago à voix basse.

\- Mes félicitations, concombres restants! déclara Cross au reste de la classe qui s'était figée. Vous venez de signer votre premier contrat runique. Vous êtes maintenant liés à moi pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

\- QUOI?!

\- C'est impossible!

\- Mais, sensei...!

\- Comment...?

\- C'est écrit sur la feuille, indiqua Cross.

\- Quand mon père saura ça...

\- Et malheureusement, comme ce n'est ni mentionné par la loi ou dans le règlement inérieur de l'école, vos parent n'y pourront rien, singeaCross en leur montrant les parchemins ramassés.

On pouvait presque dire qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

\- Bien, passons à la suite.

Il dessina ensuite une rune ressemblant à un T avec des arabesque sur la barre verticale.

\- Ceci -il montra la rune- est une rune magique d'invocation. Même si l'invocation diffère de l'Apparition étudiée en métamorphose, car il s'agit de faire apparaître un objet déjà existant, le principe est le même. La rune d'Apparition existe, mais nous la verrons plus tard, elle est difficile, indiqua Cross. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui, reprit-il, consiste à utiliser cette rune. Concentrez-vous, c'est l'occasion de retrouver une chose perdue. Je vous déconseille cependant de l'utiliser sur un être vivant, ou originellement vivant, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

La classe affichait maintenant une mine inquiète.

\- Cette méthode vous draine votre propre Énergie. Plus tard, vous apprendrez à vous servir de l'Énergie vous entourant, et ainsi, économiser la votre. Et encore une fois, concentrez-vous bien. Une seule pensée parasite peut vous être fatale, et je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec un démon sur les bras, avertit Cross.

\- Un démon?! s'ecxlama Susan Bones au premier rang.

\- Un démon, oui, que vous auriez fai apparaître, si ce n'est pas vous qui en deveniez un.

\- Et...comment on fait? demanda Hannah Abbot en levant la main.

\- Deux solutions. La première, que je vous conseille, consiste à tracer d'abord la rune sur un support quelconque et de lancer le sort dans sa direction. Le sort est le même que pour l'Appariton, précisa Cross en s'appuyant sur son bureau. La deuxième, plus difficile, vous demande de vous concentrer sur l'objet à invoquer et de tracer la rune avec votre baguette, tout en prononçant le sortilège. Vous avez...la 1/2 heure restante.

Il y eut des bruits de parchemins froissés tandis que les élèves sortaient de quoi dessiner leur rune.

\- Tu vas invoquer quoi? demanda Hermione à Allen.

\- Je ne sais pas...mon jeu de cartes, répondit vaguement Allen. Et toi?

\- Mon carnet de dessins. Je l'ai oublié chez mes parents.

Il se mirent au travail alors que Cross regardait dans leur direction.

**"Ça ressemble à un kanji japonais que j'ai vu il y a des années" **commenta Néah alors que le blandin finissait son tracé.

**" Ferme-la, je dois me concentrer"  
**

Allen ferma les yeux et repensa à son jeu de carte, abandonné dans sa chambre à la Congrégation.

**"Je me demande ce que devient ce Kendoka fana de Soba...Reever avait dit qu'il n'était pas revenu d'Egypte..."** se demanda Neah à "haute voix".

Et inévitablement, l'inévitable se produisit: Allen pensa au japonais alors qu'il finissait de prononcer la formule.

Autour d'eux, quelques élèves s'énervaient de ne pas réussir. Ailleurs, des exclamations de joies accueillaient les objets retrouvés. Devant Luna, trônait majestueusement le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que sa tentative n'avait pas fonctionné. Il s'apprêtait à engueuler Neah comme il fallait quand...

\- Allen, ta feuille brûle, informa Drago en se retournant.

...de la fumée épaisse et violet foncé s'échappa de sa feuille. Elle se répandit dans la salle, faisant paniquer les élèves.

\- Fermez-la bande d'imbéciles! tonna la vois de Cross qui se dirigeait vers Allen, source du bazar. Que personne ne sorte. Inutile de contaminer tout le château si la fumée est toxique, continua-t-il en verrouillant les portes.

Ses élèves s'indignèrent pour se taire juste après au son de combat que produisait la fumée.

\- Shine! hurla une voix.

Allen, imité par Drago et Hermione, pâlit considérablement, ayant tous trois une vague impression de déjà-vu. Une situation horriblement familière pour ceux qui l'avaient vécu. (Donc juste Allen).

Le brouillard devant eux eut un mouvement et un éclat métallique et meurtrier les avertit du danger. Une lumière blanche plus tard, et tout les élèves remarquaient un Allen acculé contre le mur, son bras gauche transformé à la vue de tous le protégeant d'un jeune homme armé d'un katana.

\- K-Kanda?! s'exclama le blandin.

\- Moyashi?! s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Allen-desu, grinça Allen.

Une exclamation étouffée les coupa dans leur début de dispute. Le brouillard violet termina de se dissiper par la fenêtre ouverte par Cross, révélant ainsi la macabre scène se jouant en son sein.

Les élèves crièrent.

Allen et Kanda se retournèrent et la vision les horrifia.

Un homme, grand, les cheveux bouclés, la peau mate, portant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées sur les coudes, fumait une cigarette au centre de la salle de classe dont les bureaux et les chaises avaient étés repoussés dans la panique. Cet homme aurait pu paraître incroyablement séduisant si son bras droit ne disparaissait pas dans la poitrine de Harry Potter.

\- Ah, yabe. Gomen Shônen, je me suis planté, fit l'homme en retirant son bras.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix puis tira une latte sur sa cigarette.

Potter le regarda, les yeux vides, puis s'effondra. Il fut rattrapé par Cross qui pointa un pistolet sur l'inconnu.

L'homme n'y fit pas attention et observa autour de lui, interloqué. Son regard passa sur les élèves, Kanda, et ses yeux dorés brillèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il remarqua Allen derrière Drago et Hermione. Les deux adolescents s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés du blandin en reconnaissant la description qu'il leur avait donné.

\- Shônen! s'exclama joyeusement l'inconnu en s'avançant vers eux. Que je suis content de te revoir, j'ai cru que je t'avais tué, la dernière fois!

\- Oui, et la fois d'avant aussi, grinça Allen qui écarta gentiment mais fermement ses deux amis qui avaient sortit leur baguette.

\- Approche et je te découpe, menaça Kanda en se mettant en garde.

\- Ah! T'es encore là toi, remarqua l'homme, désappointé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tikky, demanda Allen en poussant ses amis derrière lui.

Cross était partit rassurer ses élèves et les mettre un minimum en sûreté. Il était professeur avant tout, maintenant. Et il vint ensuite chercher Hermione, Drago et Allen.

\- Oy, baka deshi, ce n'est pas ton combat, insista-t-il en tirant le bras de son apprenti.

\- Demo, shisho...! s'indigna Allen.

\- Maah, intervint Tikky, toujours détendu, en tirant encore une latte. Ces gamins ne risquent rien. J'avais pour mission de liquider l'Exorcist en Egypte...On est où là, en fait? demanda-t-il en percutant enfin.

Kanda réalisa lui aussi et se tourna vers Allen qui résistait toujours à son maître.

\- Tch!

\- Hey! Pourquoi ce serait de ma f..., s'ingigna le blandin.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, pâlit, et tituba.

\- Gamin, t'es ivre? demanda Cross en le regardant comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

\- Shisho! se vexa Allen qui se tourna ensuite vers les deux combattants.

Il s'inclina.

\- Gomenasai! C'est ma faute, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent tout ceux présents.

\- Il se pourrait que Né... _j'ai_, se corrigea le blandin, accidentellement pensé à Kanda en lançant le sortilège.

\- Je vais te découper en rondelle comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a un an, s'énerva calmement Kanda.

Et un Kanda calmement énervé était encore plus dangereux qu'un Kanda simplement énervé.

\- Hey! C'était un accident!

Le kendoka fit la sourde oreille et se jeta sur le blandin. Et ils commencèrent à se battre.

Cross et Tikky se firent une "joie" de les séparer. Quelques coups perdus plus tard, Kanda, maintenu par Cross, se débattait et insultait Allen en japonais qui, retenu par Tikky, faisait tout son possible pour se dégager de l'étreinte flippante du Noah.

Cross et Tikky échangèrent un regard, et d'un même mouvement, assommèrent leur prisonnier.

\- Le cours est terminé, annonça le professeur. Que tout le monde retourne dans sa salle commune et n'en ressorte sous aucun prétexte. Faites passer le message à tout ceux que vous croiserez. Quelque soit leur maison, menaça-t-il. Un dangereux calamar fou furieux cinglé se promène dans Poudlard.

Tout les élèves déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, sauf deux d'entre eux.

\- C'est valable pour vous aussi, Malfoy et miss Granger, fit Cross sans leur adresser un regard.

\- Mais Allen..., protesta Hermione.

\- Est en sécurité, coupa le professeur.

Le bruit que firent les deux adolescents fut plutôt explicite sur ce qu'ils en pensaient.

\- Il vous a raconté _ça_? s'exclama Cross en se tournant vers eux.

\- Non...euh..., bégaya Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit franchement Drago, s'attirant le regard noir de la brune.

\- Cet abruti!

\- Quoi? Que vous a raconté Walker? intervint un Link tout essoufflé. Maréchal Cross, pourquoi vos élèves déambulent librement dans...

\- Ah, Deux-Points, tu tombe bien, le coupa Cross. Raccompagne les...

\- Noah! s'écria Link en se mettant en garde, un parchemin entre deux doigts. Walker!

\- Oui, je sais, nous...

\- Maréchal Cross, je vais devoir faire un rapport...

\- La ferme triple imbécile! s'énerva Cross. Ces deux zigotos vont bientôt se réveiller t j'aimerais être dans le bureau d'Albus quand ça arrivera. Alors maintenant, tu prend le gamin et la miss, et tu les ramènes à leur salle commune. T'es le concierge, fais ton boulot.

\- Ma mission est de surveiller Walker, contredit Link.

\- Et ta mission va capoter si tu fais sauter ta couverture, répliqua Cross. Alors obéit!

\- Mais...

\- Maintenant, claqua le rouquin.

\- Je ferais un rapport, Maréchal Cross, abdiqua rageusement Link en entraînant Hermione et Drago dans les couloirs.

\- Sensei, protestèrent les deux élèves.

Cross les ignora et se tourna vers Tikky.

\- Tu me suis jusque chez Albus. Pas de discussion. Et _aucun_ geste déplacé envers mon apprenti, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu me prends pour qui, se vexa le Noah.

\- Pour ce que tu es, répondit simplement Cross.

Et il se détourna.

XOX

**Pfiou! Enfin fini! **

**J'ai très mal à la tête! Kanda m'a frappée à chaque "5 min" de retard! Il pourrait être une peu plus reconnaissant, l'inspiration m'est revenue ce matin!**

**Pour l'explication du pourquoi du comment, rendez-vous...quand je saurais moi-même pourquoi et comment XD**

**Mais, je vous donne un indice: la baguette d'Allen.**

**Vous connaitrez cette baguette et ses caractéristiques dans le prochain chapitre de "Effet papillon". Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complètement zappé l'integration d'Allen dans le monde sorcier.**

**Mais sachez que les événements de mes fics vont se recroiser, et Allen, Ace, Luffy et tout autre nouveau sorcier garderont la même baguette dans chaque fic.**

**Je disais donc, le prochain chapitre de "Effet papillon" arrivera le 10/06. Si vous ne voulez pas lire tout le chapitre, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas cette fic, vous n'aurez qu'à aller au passage "chez Ollivander".**

**Enfin voilà!**

**Ja ne minna!**


	21. Author's note

**Yo, it's me! ;)**

**Na~nte sa :P**

**Bien, mes chers lecteurs, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer... Je commence par les bonnes ou la mauvaise nouvelles?**

**Les bonnes. D'après Ace, on est pas sûr de bien les apprécier sinon. **

**Alors... Pour les lecteurs de ****_Assassin's Allen_****, ****_Le téléphone, quelle galère!_****, et ****_Coco, Vanille et Chocolat_****, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que j'ai repris l'écriture. J'attends un peu avant de les poster, histoire d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance. Et je vais modifier un peu ****_Le téléphone, quelle galère!_****, histoire d'avoir quelques précisions en plus.**

**Autre bonne nouvelle, et pour tout le monde (enfin, peut-être pas Allen et Kanda, mais ça...): une nouvelle fic! Sisi, j'vous assure. **

**Reposez ces tomates et ces mitrailleuses tout de suite.**

**Je sais, j'ai pas fini les autres et j'en commence une nouvelle, ça fait pas sérieux et tout le tralala. Et ben en fait...**

**Non, j'vais vous mettre une bande d'annonce.**

_**"Yu Kanda, 16 ans, 1m75 et toutes ses dents. Un soir en rentrant de son travail, il trouve un chaton noyé sous la pluie et malade comme un chien. Un chaton étrange, avec un caractère bien à lui et autant d'emmerdes qu'il a de poils. Kanda survivra-t-il?"**_

**Et voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Elle sortira en juin, j'espère que vous serez encore avec moi d'ici là ;)**

**Ça, c'était les bonnes nouvelles. **

**La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai décidé de passer le bac cette année. C'est chiant, je sais, et ça implique un suivi moins assidu au niveau de Fanfiction. Je serais toujours là pour lire vos fics, mais pas aussi souvent. Et pour l'écriture, je resterais sur ****_Effet Papillon _****uniquement. **

**Voilà, c'était la minute je-suis-désolée-mais-si-je-passe-pas-mon-bac-je-suis-dans-la-merde (déjà que j'l'ai pas passé l'an dernier...), et donc on se revoit très bientôt je l'espère pour un vrai chapitre ;)**

**Ja ne ^.***

_Ce message s'autodétruira à la prochaine update._


End file.
